The last Moon
by Akikawa Yayoi
Summary: Mitsunari était quelqu'un de loyal envers son seigneur, presque trop. Alors, lorsque celui-ci meurt, en plus d'être trahi par l'un de ses plus proches généraux, sa loyauté l'empêche de surmonter ses sentiments. Yaoi, lemon, Ieyasu X Mitsunari centric, autres couples prévus ! Sommaire dans le chapitre 00.
1. Chapitre 00

Titre : The last moon

Genre : Yaoi centric / Shojo (pas de hentai / het)

Couples :

Yaoi :

_ Ieyasu X Mitsunari centric

_ Others X Mitsunari centric

_ Kojuro X Masamune

Shojo :

_ Keiji X Magoichi

_ Kotaro X Tsuruhime

Et un couple mystère !

(bah quoi je vais pas tout vous dire dès le début quand même hé)

Résumé : Mitsunari était quelqu'un de loyal envers son seigneur, presque trop. Alors, lorsque celui-ci meurt, en plus d'être trahi par l'un de ses plus proches généraux, sa loyauté l'empêche de surmonter ses sentiments.

**/!\ SPOILER Fin saison 2 - saison 3 (film) /!\**

Note de l'auteure : Ha-Ha ! Hello ! Je crois que je vais me faire lyncher. Sachez que ce prologue a été écrit en vitesse, sur une envie subite qui en fait me trotte dans la tête depuis bien un mois. Cette fic est donc sérieuse, tout autant que celles sur One Piece que je continuerais quand j'en aurai l'envie (oui je sais je suis cruelle, mais les fics c'est comme le caca : même quand tu forces tu peux pas faire sortir si t'as pas envie !) ToT Je m'excuse pour mes followers One Piece. Si vous, cher lecteur qui ne lisez que mes fics sur One Piece, êtes ici par curiosité, je vais vous expliquer : qu'est-ce que Sengoku Basara ? Un manga adapté d'un jeu vidéo sur la période shogun au Japon où il n'y a que des BEAUX GOSSES. Oui, Madame. En 24 épisodes, 2 OAV et 1 film, pour 3 saisons. Vous vous demandez certainement où j'ai trouvé le temps, entre mon concours d'Arts Appliqués (Oh, vous avez réussi le concours mais il n'y a pas de place en fait donc on vous l'a fait passer pour rien ! Dommage !), le bac (Histoire-Géo le 19 juin et Français le 20 et 29 pour l'oral, youhou !), mes hobbies (dessin-guitare-écriture) ainsi que mes études (première S, dites-vous.) où j'ai bien pu trouver le temps de regarder un anime. Eh bien j'ai tout simplement été prise du même sentiment que lorsque j'ai regardé Code Geass. Je ne pouvais pas m'en détacher. Ah, ça faisait bien longtemps que ça ne m'était pas arrivé ! Je vous recommande donc vivement cet anime, terminé et disponible en VOSTFR sur n'importe quel site pas trop bête pour vous le proposer. Si vous voulez, y'a possibilité que je vous l'upload chépaoù, oùvouvoulé quoi vu que j'ai tout (seul l'OAV de la deuxième saison est en anglais). BREF !

Un petit point info :

**Qui sont mes uke préférés ?** Mais Mitsunari et Masamune, bien sûr !

**Qui sont mes seme préférés ?** Mais Ieyasu, Kojuro, Yukimura et Sasuke bien sûr !

(Allez vois leurs photos sur Google Images, vous comprendrez vite mes raisons u_u.)

OUI BON OK ! Yukimura est peut-être frêle, fragile, petit, machin, tout ce que vous voulez, mais c'est un CONQUERANT, MADAME ! Il est un seme è_é.

OUI BON OK ! Masamune est peut-être fort, classe, grand, muche, tout ce que vous voulez, mais il a la voix de KAZUYA NAKAI, MADAME ! Il est un uke è_é.

**Tout ça pour dire :** Ok, donc voilà, un IeMitsu, pourquoi ? Parce que, figurez-vous que ma soif d'uke!Masamune a été étanchée par les nombreux doujins / fics que j'ai lus. MAIS BOUDIOU, où sont les fics, les doujins sur uke!Mitsunari ? Le Monde est-il devenu fou, je vous le demande ! Alors OK, dans l'anime il est pas super super cool (mais beau gosse quand même), mais dans le jeu il est S-U-B-L-I-M-E, OUI MADAME ! Torturé, tsundere, classe… le uke suprême ! Alors, chères anglaises, si vous me lisez aujourd'hui, je vous le demande : POURQUOI, bon dieu POURQUOI le foutez-vous en seme, avec Ieyasu en plus ! Je veux dire, Ieyasu, qui est : plus musclé, plus grand, et plus fort que Mitsunari, vous le foutez en UKE ! Vous n'imaginez même pas ma frustration à cet instant, moi qui aime que les normalement seme (Roronoa Zoro, pour ne pas en citer) soient uke, je me disais que POUR UNE FOIS que mon uke préféré était un vrai de vrai uke, un qui sent bien les fesses en l'air, j'allais avoir droit à pleins de doujins et de fics avec lui en dominé ! MAIS NAN, RIEN, PATATE MOLLE. A la place, j'ai Ieyasu : bourré de muscle et de virilité, tout à fait le profil pour être SEME en UKE ! Mais pourquoi, pourquoi ce coup du sort ! Je suis incroyablement surprise et déçue, ma soif de yaoi n'a pas été étanchée YoY. (Oui, je suis toujours aussi folle.) Voici donc ma révolte, je riposte sur une fic Ieyasu X Mitsunari (et non pas le contraire !) en français, VOILA !

**/!\ Avant de commencer /!\ :**

**Plusieurs infos ****CRUCIALES**** pour la suite, à lire ****seulement**** pour ceux qui ont vu l'anime / le film / les OAV mais pas joué au jeu « Sengoku Basara : Samurai Heroes ». Si vous avez déjà joué au jeu, vous pouvez passer cette présentation et commencer directement au premier chapitre :**

J'aimerais éclaircir certains points.

1 :

- Dans l'anime, Date Masamune réussit à tuer Hideyoshi Toyotomi à la bataille d'Odawara.

- Or, dans le jeu, c'est en fait Ieyasu Tokugawa qui tue Hideyoshi, car Masamune est battu et humilié par Mitsunari Ishida à cette même bataille (la bataille contre Ieyasu étant différente).

2 :

- Dans l'anime, Mitsunari est appelé « Le Roi de la malchance ».

- Dans le jeu, il est appelé « Le Roi noir ».

3 :

- Dans l'anime, Takeda Shingen tombe malade suite à un combat avec Yukimura Sanada, lui-même faisant suite à une mêlée avec les armées de Kenshin Uesugi, stoppée par Ieyasu.

- Dans le jeu, c'est au cours d'un combat l'opposant à Ieyasu et non pas à Kenshin qu'il s'effondre en plein milieu de la bataille.

4 :

- Dans l'anime, Motochika Chosokabe accepte immédiatement de conclure une alliance avec Ieyasu, tout comme Keiji Maeda, Toshiie Maeda et Matsu Maeda.

- En revanche, dans le jeu, une machination de Motonari Mori ainsi que Yoshitsugu Otani (et non pas des armées d'Oichi Oda) fait de Motochika et Ieyasu des ennemis jurés : le seigneur de Mikawa aurait attaqué Shikoku et tué tous les compatriotes du pirate, en laissant sa bannière derrière-lui. Ce qui est bien sûr faux, mais pas d'alliance !

Également, Keiji s'est réfugié à Kawanakajima, la patrie de Kenshin et Kasuga, et refuse de mettre le nez dehors, dévasté par la mort d'Hideyoshi, son ancien ami. Donc, pas d'alliance encore une fois.

5 :

- Dans l'anime, Yoshitsugu et Mitsuhide Akechi (Tenkai) sont complices pour faire revenir Oda Nobunaga d'entre les morts.

- Dans le jeu, ils ne se connaissent pas : Yoshitsugu est complice avec Motonari Mori, qui désire la paix à Chugoku mais se fiche de ce qui arrive au reste du pays.

6 :

- Dans l'anime, Hideaki Kobayakawa envoie une lettre falsifiée à tous les seigneurs pour les rassembler à Sekigahara, où la bataille finale a lieu.

- Dans le jeu, personne n'est rassemblé. Chacun bataille avec ses voisins, chacun règle ses problèmes avec ses ennemis. Hideaki est demandé de part et d'autre par Ieyasu et Mitsunari pour que son armée les rejoigne.

7 :

_Petit point sur l'apparence de quelques personnages _(vivi, pour moi ça me semble important)_ :_

- Dans l'anime, Masamune a les yeux bleus-gris, Mitsunari les a d'un turquoise très clair.

- Dans le jeu, Masamune a les yeux marron et Mitsunari les yeux jaunes (vous le verrez d'ailleurs très bien dans les vidéos données un peu plus loin).

**Donc :**

*** Mitsunari déteste Ieyasu pour avoir tué Hideyoshi. Ils doivent s'entretuer : l'un pour la vengeance, l'autre pour la paix, car les armées du Roi noir ne laissent que désolation derrière elles.**

*** Aucune alliance n'a été forgée avec Ieyasu. Cependant, les troupes de Motonari sont alliées à celles de Mitsunari pour le seul bien des projets de Yoshitsugu et de la paix à Chugoku.**

*** Pareillement, aucune lettre n'a été envoyée par Hideaki : ses terres sont néanmoins prisées par les armées de Ieyasu et celles de Mitsunari. Qui va-t-il choisir ?**

*** Motochika Chosokabe ne sait plus quoi penser à propos de Ieyasu : doit-il demander des réponses à son ami, ou croire ce qu'il a vu et en faire son ennemi ?**

*** Oichi n'est en rien responsable du massacre de Shikoku ou des autres villes.**

*** Masamune s'est juré de se laver de l'affront que Mitsunari (qui possède donc déjà une armée et le château d'Osaka) lui a infligé, et en a fait son ennemi juré, mettant même de côté Yukimura, aveuglé par sa colère envers le Roi noir. Va-t-il décider de partir pour Osaka l'affronter, ou de mettre de côté sa haine et sécuriser Oshu en premier ?**

*** Yukimura n'éprouve aucun regret envers la maladie de Shingen, et décide « d'embraser » le Japon en enchaînant bataille sur bataille pour rappeler à tous que l'esprit du Tigre de Kai est encore vivant. De plus, il fait de Ieyasu l'un de ses ennemis : Shingen voulait depuis longtemps l'affronter, et Yukimura décide d'honorer l'un des derniers souhaits de son seigneur.**

*** Keiji Maeda est dévasté par la mort d'Hideyoshi, et s'entraîne jour après jour dans la province de Kenshin sans aucun but particulier, remuant le passé.**

Pourquoi vous ai-je dit tout cela ? Pour vous prévenir si vous n'avez regardé que l'anime et jamais joué au jeu : **je prendrais les références du jeu** « Sengoku Basara : Samurai Heroes ».

**Enfin, une présentation rapide des personnages n'étant pas présents dans l'anime (ou secondaires) :**

Personnages importants :

**Magoichi Saica :** jeune femme **mercenaire** à la tête de la **faction Saica**, dont l'**arme** principale est les **armes à feu** en tout genre. Une ancienne **amie de Motochika**, qui l'appelle étrangement « **Sayaka** » et de **Masamune**. (**Centre du Japon, province voisine à celle de Mitsunari**)

**Tsuruhime :** l'**Oracle**, qui **peut voit l'avenir avec ses flèches**. Elle est très jeune, et a passé son enfance enfermée dans son temple, loin des malheurs de la guerre. Elle décide de protéger sa mer et sa patrie. (Kono - **Ouest du Japon, province voisine de Motochika**)

**Ujimasa Hojo **et** Fuma Kotaro :** un vieux **seigneur malchanceux** **battu par Hideyoshi** **et son** fidèle **ninja** séduisant mais **muet**, dont **l'oracle est amoureuse**. (Château d'Odawara : province de Kazusa - **Est du Japon, province voisine à celle de Ieyasu**)

**Kuroda Kanbe : ancien général d'Hideyoshi**, il **essaya de le** **trahir** mais fut **devancé par Mitsunari**, qui déjoua ses plans et **le fit emprisonner**. Néanmoins, Kanbe **s'est attiré** les **faveurs des nombreux mineurs et travailleurs des mines **dans lesquelles il** purge sa peine**, et, à la mort d'Hideyoshi, décide d'**unifier Kyushu **pour commencer à se mettre en mouvement avec sa petite armée. Hélas, il possède un bien **lourd fardeau** : il est toujours **attaché **à son **boulet énorme** dont **il n'a pas les clés** qu'il traîne et **avec lequel il combat **! (Kyushu - **Ouest du Japon, province voisine de Yoshihiro Shimazu**)

Personnages secondaires, triés par province de l'est à l'ouest :

**Nanbu Harumasa :** vieux **général de l'est**, ayant le **pouvoir de faire revivre ses soldats** morts **grâce** à **un** **encens curatif**. Très sombre et renfermé, il est **reculé des autres**. (**Est du Japon, province voisine de Masamune**)

**Yoshiaki Megami :** brève apparition dans le film, gentleman de la « vieille » époque, adorant le thé au riz brun et les bonnes manières. Extravagant, il est **l'un des hommes que Masamune exècre le plus**. (**Est du Japon, province voisine de Masamune et Yukimura**)

**Utsunomiya Hirotsuna :** brève apparition dans le film, jeune **général de l'Est** pratiquant le kung-fu cherchant à gagner par tous les moyens. Il utilise par exemple de nombreux **tigres dissimulés dans du brouillard** pour **tuer rapidement ses ennemis**. (**Est du Japon, province voisine d'Ieyasu**)

**Satake Yoshishige :** brève apparition dans le film, **général de l'Est** maladroit mais loyal. Il est **allié avec l'académie des Gentilshommes de Kubota**, experts dans l'art de **récupérer les camps de l'ennemi** mais encore plus maladroite que lui. (Kubota -** Est du Japon, province voisine d'Ieyasu et Masamune**)

**Naoe Kanetsugu :** brèves apparitions dans l'anime. **L'invincible général de Kenshin**, en fait très maladroit et **se faisant battre à chaque fois** qu'il tente quelque chose. (Kawanakajima -** Est du Japon, province voisine de Yukimura**)

**Anegakoji Yoritsuna :** brève apparition dans le film, **seigneur des forêts de Kosado**. Calme et posé, il possède de **nombreux archers pour défendre son château** d'azur, **réputé** pour être **imprenable**. (Kosado - **Ouest du Japon, province voisine de Mitsunari et Motonari**)

**Amago Haruhisa : **brève apparition dans le film, **général de l'est de Chugoku**, vivant dans le désert et appréciant la solitude. Le **sable est sa principale arme**, mais il possède **également une épée**. (Chugoku - **Ouest du Japon, province voisine de Mitsunari et Motonari**)

**Otomo Sorin :** très jeune général de l'ouest, **pontife du Xavisme**, une **religion** basée sur l'amour et des **commandements douteux**. Il possède néanmoins **à ses côtés** **Muneshige Tachibana**, un guerrier réputé pour sa **loyauté** et sa **force**. (Kyushu - **Ouest du Japon, province voisine de Yoshihiro Shimazu et Kanbe**)

Regardez ces trois vidéos pour **VRAIMENT** mieux comprendre et mettre un visage sur les principaux personnages ! Ça ira tout seul après U_U.

www . youtube watch?v=8b-HHPk-HiY

www . youtube watch?v=IwCO2Aq9yWU

www . youtube watch?v=I7AgNwZbFAo

Ça devrait vous sortir une recherche google, z'avez plus qu'à cliquer sur le premier lien vidéo. Regardez les **DANS L'ORDRE**, je vous en conjure, sinon vous allez piger niet U_U.

Voilà, tous les personnages ont été présentés, les points obscurs ont été éclaircis et la fic peut commencer. Je m'excuse pour cet énorme pavé mais des présentations devaient être faites sinon vous n'auriez pas compris grand chose ^^

Bon, c'est ainsi que cette fic commence !

**SI VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LU CE QUI ÉTAIT CI-DESSUS, JE VOUS DECONSEILLE DE COMMENCER A LIRE LA FIC. Certes c'est un pavé, mais lisez seulement ce qui est en gras si vous avez la flemme. Sinon vous ne comprendrez rien U_U. **

**Et si vous avez VRAIMENT VRAIMENT la flemme, regardez au moins les vidéos sinon vous allez être plus que largués. Ça dure trois minutes, et ça fait comprendre beaucoup de choses.**

Ah et pih même si j'ai l'air fofolle, même si il y a un peu d'humour dans la fic, cela reste quelque chose de triste. Préparez vous donc aux mouchoirs, aux larmes et aux personnages torturés. (Enfin, la fin est quand même heureuse je vous rassure je suis pas si cruelle ^u^)

Sur ce,_ let's party _!


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1 : Loyauté**

Mitsunari Ishida était quelqu'un de loyal. Certains lui reprochaient de ne jamais se mettre en avant, qu'il ne ferait jamais rien de sa vie à part d'être dans l'ombre des grands généraux. Ça lui suffisait, à vrai dire. Être l'ombre et le bras droit d'Hideyoshi Toyotomi lui suffisait largement, oui. Il n'aspirait à rien de plus, ne cherchait rien de moins. Il suivait les rêves de son seigneur et les espoirs d'Hanbei Takenaka, son stratège, dont les jours étaient hélas comptés.

Mais une bataille fit basculer sa vie.

Celle qui opposa Ieyasu Tokugawa, le traître, à Hideyoshi, son seigneur. La révolte de Ieyasu le fit hériter de Mikawa, une province de l'Est, et fit perdre à Mitsunari son bien le plus précieux.

Il était arrivé trop tard.

Ieyasu avait lâchement fui avec l'aide de Tadakatsu Honda, refusant de l'affronter. Mitsunari n'avait pu que constater la mort de son seigneur, et jura de le venger. Celui qui l'avait recueilli alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant méritait bien cela.

Et ce fut à partir de ce moment-là, que, établi à Osaka avec Yoshitsugu Otani, il s'entraîna jour et nuit, de peur de s'endormir et de se réveiller en sursaut suite à des cauchemars. Néanmoins, il fut vite rappelé à l'ordre par son conseiller, qui lui ordonna de faire attention à sa santé, autant mentale que physique.

- Vous savez, Mitsunari, vous pouvez avoir confiance en moi maintenant, il me semble.

Le jeune général lui jeta un regard froid, mais dans lequel son conseiller pouvait lire de la sympathie. Yoshitsugu savait qu'il avait gagné au moment où Mitsunari, ce jeune effronté naïf, lui avait confié le poste de bras droit.

Depuis, il s'amusait, voyait tant de souffrance qu'il en devenait incroyablement heureux, et réconfortait son _seigneur_ dans ses moments les plus sombres, où, en réalité, il jubilait. Mais ce n'était toujours pas assez.

Mitsunari devait tuer Ieyasu Tokugawa, un des amis en lesquels il avait auparavant confiance et qu'il appréciait particulièrement, pour que la pluie d'étoiles commence. Enfin, à ce moment-là, Yoshitsugu pourrait mourir tranquille. Une pluie de souffrance était tout ce dont il avait besoin pour n'avoir aucuns regrets. Il savait de toute façon qu'il n'en avait plus pour très longtemps : son corps pourrissait, et son âme avec.

- Oui, tu as raison, Yoshitsugu. Peut-être devrais-je aller me coucher. J'espère seulement ne pas refaire…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mitsunari. Je serais dans le château, en tous les cas, et vous pourrez venir me voir si par jamais la terreur vous reprenait.

Le jeune homme ne lui sourit pas, mais le conseiller le vit, put le distinguer à travers son masque de neutralité, qui se brisait pourtant si facilement à la vue d'un seul homme, au souvenir d'un autre. Mitsunari s'éloigna vers ses appartements, toujours à la même place depuis la mort d'Hideyoshi. Il refusait de prendre ceux de son défunt seigneur, s'en trouvait encore indigne.

Néanmoins, les armées d'Osaka devaient se mettre en mouvement rapidement : les ennemis n'allaient pas attendre gentiment que la santé mentale de Mitsunari ne s'améliore. Yoshitsugu comptait lui faire part de ses intentions de s'allier à la faction Saica : malgré l'impétuosité de Magoichi, ce seraient des alliés de premier choix, qui furent d'une importance capitale pendant le siège d'Odawara. On raconte que la jeune femme réussit à tuer la réputée équipe de ninja de Kotaro Fuma grâce à seulement une poignée d'hommes.

Le conseiller espérait d'ailleurs que le contrat précédent qui la liait à Hideyoshi allait la convaincre à revenir parmi eux. Sinon, il fallait s'en débarrasser. Une troupe de mercenaires qui était aussi importante n'apporterait que des ennuis si elle tombait entre de mauvaises mains.

- Yoshitsugu, monsieur !

Le conseiller fut tiré de ses rêveries par un jeune soldat, au rapport.

- Qu'y-a-t-il ?

- Nos troupes se sont emparées de Kanegasaki, mais Oichi Oda semble introuvable ! Des rumeurs circulent qu'elle aurait fui grâce à des pouvoirs obscurs, malgré les nombreux coups d'épées et flèches reçus.

Le bras droit réfléchit : la sœur du Roi démon aurait-elle également des capacités ? Il décida de tirer au clair cela plus tard, et se concentra sur l'état actuel des choses.

- Eh bien, de toute façon nous avons désormais une nouvelle province dont nous devons nous occuper et surtout que nous occupons, cela me semble être le plus important. Les effectifs restants ayant accepté de se joindre à nous ?

- Oui ! Ils sont au nombre de deux cents, monsieur !

Yoshitsugu leva un sourcil, mais on ne put néanmoins le voir.

- Seulement ? Les héritiers de Nobunaga étaient donc si peu nombreux ?

- Non monsieur, la plupart se sont suicidés en apprenant qu'ils devaient combattre pour nous désormais.

_Et vous les avez laissés faire ? Bougre d'idiots._ Pensa-t-il silencieusement avant de répondre :

- Très bien. Que ceux qui ont accepté notre offre soient logés et armés à Kanegasaki. Disons cent pour défendre la province, vu qu'elle est relativement petite et peu désirée, cela devrait suffire, et cent - les meilleurs, de préférence - pour s'ajouter à notre armée.

Il faut bien commencer quelque part, après tout. Personne n'osait conquérir la terre maudite de Kanegasaki, soi-disant hantée par l'esprit du Roi démon, mais les armées du Roi noir se fichaient bien de cela. Ils n'avaient envoyé que trois cent soldats et presque tous étaient revenus en vie. Les armées des héritiers de Nobunaga ne valaient finalement rien, et ce fut une conquête facile. Leurs effectifs s'élevaient maintenant à deux mille cinq cent hommes, et le prochain sur la liste était Haruhisa Amago, le « seigneur des sables », qui allait également être d'une facilité déconcertante.

En effet, leur allié Motonari Mori désirait ardemment ses terres car elles faisaient partie de Chugoku, et, comme stipulé dans leur accord officieux, Chugoku appartient au fils du soleil. Pour cette bataille, un contrat « cinquante-cinquante » était bien sûr déjà en place. Le seigneur des sables ne tiendrait pas longtemps face aux forces combinées d'Hideyoshi et de Motonari. Tout cela restait néanmoins officieux : Mitsunari n'aurait vent d'aucune de ses batailles avant qu'elles ne soient conquises et bénéfiques. Yoshitsugu ne voulait pas le voir entrer dans une de ses colères noires, et surtout, il ne voulait pas voir sa tête rouler contre le sol, il tenait encore un minimum à la vie.

Officiellement, donc, leur première conquête serait les terres de la faction Saica. Officieusement, ce sera leur troisième conquête. Il faut bien assurer ses arrières avant d'avancer vers l'ouest, et les troupes d'Haruhisa combinées à celles de Magoichi seraient parfaites pour cela.

Une alliance avec Yukimura Sanada leur serait également plus que profitable : le jeune seigneur, héritier des Takeda, désirait ardemment combattre Ieyasu Tokugawa, tout comme les troupes de Toyotomi.

Il ne leur restait ensuite qu'à soumettre l'Oracle et tomber dans les bras du Démon des mers de l'Ouest, Motochika Chosokabe, qui voulait venger ses camarades tombés au combat, tués soi-disant par les armées du seigneur de Mikawa. Officiellement.

Yoshitsugu ne put s'empêcher de sourire, un sourire machiavélique qu'on ne put distinguer à travers ses nombreux bandages, et fort heureusement pour nous.

* * *

Ieyasu Tokugawa était un homme bon, intègre et honnête, qui ne désirait rien de plus que la paix dans son pays, pour ne plus jamais perdre ceux qui lui étaient chers. Heureusement, il pouvait toujours compter sur son ami de toujours pour l'aider.

- Tadakatsu, j'aurai besoin que tu défendes Mikawa pendant mon absence. Je vais aller rendre visite à Magoichi pour lui demander de se joindre à nous.

- … !

Ieyasu sourit faiblement, avant de remercier son bras droit et meilleur ami de prendre soin de lui et de ce qu'il avait construit jusqu'à ce jour. Jamais Tadakatsu ne l'avait trahi, il restait fidèle malgré tout ce que cela engendrait. Destruction, désolation, trahison.

_- IEYASUUUUUUUUU ! JE TE TUERAI !_

Le jeune seigneur de Mikawa se rappelait bien du cri empli de désespoir, de haine que lui avait adressé Mitsunari Ishida. À vrai dire, cela lui avait brisé le cœur, mais c'était prévisible. Malgré les liens dont ils étaient liés, le désormais seigneur d'Osaka était furieux contre lui et sa santé mentale comme physique s'était apparemment dégradée, alors même que Ieyasu ne pensait qu'à créer un Monde où tous pourraient vivre heureux. Il soupira en repensant aux bons moments qu'ils avaient passés ensembles, en tant qu'amis.

Le brun avait toujours espéré plus, mais ne se l'était jamais avoué à lui-même, repoussant des sentiments trop dérangeants, malgré ses multiples rêves et les situations gênantes dans lesquelles il pouvait se retrouver lorsqu'il était aux côtés du jeune bras droit d'Hideyoshi.

C'était un sacrifice nécessaire, mais il espérait encore de son ancien ami qu'il ne comprenne son geste et qu'il se joigne à lui.

- Mitsunari…

- L'espoir fait vivre, n'est-ce-pas ?

Il se retourna vers celui qui avait prononcé ses paroles et vit la magnifique Kasuga, ninja de Kenshin Uesugi.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ici, Kasuga ?

La jeune femme posa son regard sur lui, et Ieyasu se sentit soudainement très petit et très fragile.

- Kenshin a entendu dire que tu allais t'allier à Magoichi Saica. Est-ce vrai ?

- Oui.

Elle soupira, comme excédée par quelque chose, mais Ieyasu ne sut pas dire ce que c'était.

- Mitsunari Ishida compte également s'allier à elle. Tu devrais faire vite, et amener autant d'argent que nécessaire. Sinon, le contrat te filera entre les doigts. Le brun acquiesça, et elle continua : ce n'est pas tout : les armées du Roi noir ont mis à sac la province de Kanegasaki et ont pris son contrôle. On raconte qu'elles se dirigeraient maintenant vers l'est de Chugoku, et qu'avec l'aide de Motonari Mori, elles prendraient à revers Haruhisa Amago. Méfies-toi d'eux, Ieyasu Tokugawa.

- Pourquoi me dire tout cela, alors que je suis votre ennemi ?

La femme ninja haussa les épaules, avant de lui dire :

- Je ne le sais pas moi-même, ce sont juste mes ordres. Mon seigneur ne veut pas te voir défait par quelqu'un d'autre que lui, visiblement. Il pense que l'esprit du Tigre de Kai vit en toi, comme il était ton mentor.

C'était en effet plus clair.

- Une dernière chose : Yukimura Sanada a exprimé le souhait de se battre contre toi. Restes sur tes gardes, le château d'Ueda est en pleins préparatifs de guerre.

- Je vois. Il semblerait que je me sois fait des ennemis sans vraiment le vouloir, n'est-ce-pas ? Merci, Kasuga.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, puis disparut. Ieyasu ne put remuer ses pensées avec toutes ces nouvelles : son cheval était prêt, et la route était longue jusqu'aux terres de la faction Saica.

* * *

- Ieyasu veut s'allier lui aussi à Magoichi Saica ? Cet… !

- Je vous en prie, calmez-vous, Mitsunari. Il n'y a pas de raison pour que vous ne réussissiez pas cette mission. Je suis sûr que tout se passera à merveille, il faut juste arriver avant _lui_.

Yoshitsugu Otani évitait un maximum de prononcer le nom du traître. Le Roi noir était instable et lunatique, et le pauvre conseiller pouvait s'attendre à des représailles s'il ne faisait ne serait-ce que murmurer le nom maudit du Tokugawa. Mitsunari sembla se calmer aux paroles de son bras droit, et attrapa son épée.

- Je pars dès maintenant.

- Très bien, mon seigneur. Votre cheval est déjà prêt, il ne vous reste plus qu'à partir en direction du Sud, avec une troupe de cinquante soldats que j'ai dépêchés, au cas où.

Yoshitsugu savait que son _seigneur_ ne le remercierait jamais pour cela, mais il distingua à travers les traits creusés et fatigués de son visage une certaine affection. Le seigneur d'Osaka hocha la tête, puis partit en direction des étables. Il fallait donc que son pire ennemi ne se mette en mouvement pour qu'il fasse de même. Ieyasu Tokugawa avait bien fait de vouloir s'allier à Magoichi : peut-être le conseiller allait-il entrevoir la souffrance à son paroxysme avant de mourir plus tôt que prévu. Il appela un soldat, et lui demanda où en étaient les préparatifs pour la conquête de l'est de Chugoku.

* * *

Date Masamune était un homme qui, depuis la conquête d'Oshu, avait radicalement changé de personnalité. Autrefois imprudent, impétueux et orgueilleux, il était désormais calme, posé et faisait preuve de bon sens dans les moments les plus désespérés. C'est ainsi qu'en revenant à sa patrie après une défaite cuisante, lorsqu'il découvrit qu'elle avait été saccagée, il garda son sang-froid. Odawara lui sapait néanmoins tout ce bon sens qu'il cherchait tant à garder.

Toutefois, un homme l'empêchait encore de tout perdre en laissant exploser cette haine accumulée en lui…

- Kojuro, laisse-moi ! Je peux me lever, bon sang !

- Non, je ne vous laisserais pas faire, Seigneur Masamune ! Vous devez rester couché et vous reposer le temps que vos blessures ne guérissent. Les réparations sont en bonne voie, et nos soldats ont repris la plupart de nos terres, donc vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter.

Le seigneur d'Oshu serra les poings, et se recoucha. Il détestait cette incapacité à agir. Pourquoi fallait-il ainsi toujours qu'il ne puisse rien faire ? Déjà, à Odawara, et maintenant ici, à Oshu… Il n'était même pas capable de reconquérir lui-même sa province. Il soupira et ferma les yeux. (Nd'A : Euuuuuhm… Je vais m'empêcher de faire une remarque incroyablement mal placé. Pensez à Sanji.)

- Kojuro, que penses-tu de Mitsunari Ishida ?

Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux, mais décela une certaine tension dans les mouvements de son œil droit.

- C'est désormais un général réputé pour son intransigeance : il tue tous ceux qui lui barrent la route, civils, femmes, enfants… On ne peut pas encore le qualifier de monstre comme Oda Nobunaga ou Toyotomi Hideyoshi, car la haine l'aveugle et des rumeurs le disent être la marionnette de son conseiller mais cela ne tardera certainement pas. J'ai peur que bientôt, il ne devienne irrécupérable…

Cette fois-ci, Masamune ouvrit les yeux et regarda son interlocuteur.

- Pourquoi voudrais-tu le faire revenir dans le droit chemin, Kojuro ?

L'épéiste sembla hésiter un moment, avant de finalement répondre.

- C'est le rival de Ieyasu. Il est au seigneur de Mikawa ce que vous est Yukimura Sanada. Je ne veux pas voir ces liens détruits.

- Hmph. Tu parles comme _lui_. Le dragon borgne d'Oshu sembla réfléchir un moment, puis reprit : très bien. J'attendrai pour me battre contre Mitsunari. Mais je ne serai satisfait que lorsqu'il sera agenouillé à mes pieds en demandant pitié.

Kojuro sembla à la fois rassuré et encore plus inquiet.

- Seigneur Masamune, vous exagérez toujours… Dois-je comprendre que nous pouvons continuer la reconquête et la reconstruction d'Oshu, tandis que vous vous _reposerez _?

Nouveau soupir. Le plus jeune ferma les yeux une nouvelle fois et hocha doucement la tête. Il sentit des lèvres se poser sur les siennes délicatement, avant de replonger dans le sommeil.

* * *

- Maître ! Moi, Sanada Yukimura, vous ferait honneur, je vous le promets !

- Hey, hey, général… Calmez-vous.

- Mais n'est-il pas normal d'être ainsi enflammé, Sasuke !

Yukimura Sanada était désormais général des forces de Takeda, et son tempérament ne signifiait visiblement… rien de bon. Il attendait toujours que son seigneur, Shingen, ne recouvre de sa maladie, mais s'était décidé, pendant son repos, de se mettre en mouvement vers l'Ouest pour s'allier à Mitsunari Ishida et pouvoir combattre Ieyasu Tokugawa avec un allié important à ses côtés. De plus, il avait entendu dire que le Roi noir avait battu le Dragon borgne d'Oshu et voulait juger ses capacités lui-même.

Ce n'était pas tout : il tenait également à voir Motochika Chosokabe dont il avait ouï qu'il allait conclure une alliance avec Mitsunari, et le prévenir que le seigneur de Mikawa ne ferait jamais une telle chose aux compagnons du pirate de Shikoku, le persuader d'aller s'expliquer directement avec le principal accusé. Il ne croyait d'ailleurs pas à cette histoire invraisemblable. Autant déterminé qu'il était, Yukimura Sanada était donc prêt à prendre le chemin de l'Ouest aux côtés de Sasuke Sarutobi, son désormais bras droit.

- Très bien, très bien… Alors mettons nous en route, non ? Votre escadron est prêt à vous escorter.

- Oui ! Allons-y, _Sasukeeee_ !

- Oui, oui…

Et le pauvre shinobi se mit à courir.

* * *

Keiji Maeda était un guerrier de l'amour. Lorsqu'il aimait une femme, il la suivait et la protégeait partout où elle allait. Ce qui était souvent dérangeant, et également souvent un prétexte à être méchamment plaqué.

- Comment ça, partir pour les terres des Saica ?

Kenshin lui sourit, un sourire réconfortant.

- Tu ne vas pas rester ici éternellement, Keiji. Tu n'as pas ta place dans un endroit tel que celui-ci, la tienne est parmi ceux que tu aimes, et je sais que tu trouveras cette personne là-bas. Les troupes destinées à t'escorter t'attendent déjà, j'espère que tu es prêt.

Sans que le vagabond ne puisse poser plus de questions, le Dieu de la guerre s'en alla, le laissant seul à ses pensées. Trouver la personne qu'il aimera ? Tant de femmes l'avaient déjà déçu. Où trouverait-il une autre personne à aimer ? À moins que ce ne soit pas de ce genre d'amour que Kenshin ne parle ?

La tête emplie de questions, il prit néanmoins son cheval et partit en direction de l'Ouest.

* * *

Magoichi Saica était courtisée de toutes parts.

Non, non pas par des hommes, mais si, par des hommes. Non, ce n'est pas ce qu'elle voulait dire.

- Rejoins l'armée de l'Est, Magoichi. Je suis sûr que tu trouveras ta place parmi nous, je t'en prie. J'ai besoin de ton aide pour unifier le pays et renforcer les liens qui unissent les japonais.

Ieyasu Tokugawa. Elle avait également entendu dire que Kenshin Uesugi et Mitsunari Ishida arrivaient lui demander son soutien dans cette nouvelle guerre. Néanmoins, le seigneur de Mikawa était arrivé en premier. Il avait en quelques sortes réussi à attirer son attention, et elle n'avait aucune envie de repartir pour une entreprise avec les armées de Toyotomi et encore moins de former une alliance avec celles du Dieu de la guerre.

- Qu'ai-je à y gagner ?

- Un contrat plus qu'avantageux : des richesses telles que tu n'en verras qu'une fois dans ta vie, et…

La jeune femme l'arrêta d'un signe de main.

- C'est tout ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre. Combien ?

- 40 000 zents. *

Elle sourit alors, et sortit un des nombreux pistolets attachés à sa ceinture de jambe. Elle le pointa vers le ciel, et tira trois fois.

- Vous tous, réunis ici ! Nous, la faction Saica, ne sommes que plumes, mais ensembles nous formons un corbeau ! Nous venons de conclure un nouveau contrat, que sonne le Glas Rouge de cette alliance à travers tout le pays !

Une énorme cloche se mit à sonner au loin, quand soudain on entendit un cri sourd.

- _IEYASUUUUUUU !_

Les yeux du concerné s'agrandirent soudain à l'entente de son nom prononcé par une voix si familière, mais il ne put se retourner, impuissant face à une telle colère. Seule sa tête obéit et il aperçut du coin de l'œil l'homme qu'il craignait et aimait tant.

- Dois-je le tuer ?

Il retourna son attention vers le chef de la faction Saica.

- Non. C'est encore un allié potentiel.

La jeune femme fut surprise, mais elle n'en laissa rien paraître.

- Très bien, fuis. Je ne veux pas perdre le contrat que je viens tout juste de conclure.

- Mais, Magoichi…

- C'est bon, je te dis. Dépêches-toi. Je le retiens, pendant ce temps.

Un dernier coup d'œil en arrière, puis Ieyasu se résigna, alors que Mitsunari avait déjà sorti son épée et s'avançait vers lui.

- … Merci. Je te dis à bientôt, sur le champ de bataille.

Il put apercevoir un léger sourire aux lèvres de la mercenaire qu'il venait tout juste d'engager, avant que Tadakatsu ne vienne le chercher et l'emmène jusqu'aux nuages.

- Je croyais pourtant t'avoir dit de veiller sur Mikawa. Et tu n'as pu t'empêcher de me suivre… Néanmoins, merci, Tadakatsu.

- … !

Ieyasu sourit, avant de s'asseoir.

- Il semblerait qu'il me soit devenu impossible de survivre sans toi, mon vieil ami.

Son visage s'assombrit soudain, alors qu'il entendait un cri lointain l'appeler une nouvelle fois. Il se retourna, fixa vaguement le sol en dessous d'eux, et mit son visage entre ses mains.

- Est-il seulement possible qu'il ne me pardonne un jour ?

* * *

Mitsunari Ishida était relativement difficile à gérer lorsqu'il était en colère. C'était quelque chose que Yoshitsugu Otani savait bien, et pourtant. Il avait rarement vu son _seigneur_ dans une telle mauvaise passe, car à peine rentré de son voyage pour aller voir Magoichi Saica…

- Je vais le tuer ! L'égorger, puis je savourerai chacune de ses plaintes, chacune ! Tu m'entends, Yoshitsugu ? Je ne vivrai pas tranquille tant que son cœur battra encore dans sa poitrine !

- Je comprends, Mitsunari, mais je vous conjure de vous calmer. Vous venez de mettre la moitié du château à sac. Avez-vous donc oublié qu'il abrite les précieuses mémoires du seigneur Hideyoshi ?

Heureusement, le conseiller trouvait toujours les bonnes paroles. Le Roi noir rangea son épée, la fit tomber à terre, et s'effondra, ne tenant plus que sur ses genoux. Ses sanglots éclatèrent, et il se mit à frapper du poing le sol, tandis que les larmes coulaient abondamment de ses yeux, pour former des petites gouttes par terre. Yoshitsugu était aux anges, mais ne laissa rien paraître et s'avança pour réconforter une fois de plus Mitsunari. Quel spécimen de souffrance merveilleuse il avait là.

* * *

- Ieyasu, je dois te parler.

Motochika Chosokabe était quelqu'un d'habituellement colérique, qui ne pensait toujours qu'à foncer tête la première dans le danger. C'était un pirate doublé d'un pervers, mais il possédait aussi des qualités : il était loyal, et d'un naturel protecteur avec ses amis les plus proches. Ieyasu Tokugawa faisaient partie de ceux-là.

- Qu'y-a-t-il, Motochika ?

Le seigneur de Mikawa avait vu la lueur dans les yeux du Démon des mers de l'Ouest. Son ami était en colère. Mais il ne savait pas encore pourquoi.

- Shikoku a été attaqué. Mes compagnons massacrés. Et j'ai retrouvé ceci sur le champ de bataille.

Le pirate prit la bannière du Tokugawa déchirée et la jeta à ses pieds. Les yeux de Ieyasu s'agrandirent, mais il ne put articuler quelque chose. Quelqu'un d'autre s'en chargea à sa place.

- Yoshitsugu Otani et Motonari Mori. Voici les noms des coupables.

Ce fut au tour de Motochika d'être étonné.

- Sayaka ! Que fais-tu ici ?

Magoichi Saica sembla passablement irritée.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Mon prénom est Magoichi, Ma-goi-chi ! Elle soupira, avant de continuer : j'ai conclu un contrat avec Ieyasu Tokugawa. J'ai entendu dire pour Shikoku, donc j'ai mené ma petite enquête pour innocenter mon contractant. J'ai donc découvert que l'attaque provenait de Yoshitsugu Otani et Motonari Mori. Mes espions ont intercepté une lettre inquiétante, la voici.

Motochika prit alors la lettre des mains de son - apparemment - amie, et la lut. Son regard s'assombrit, mais autre chose encore guettait dans l'ombre...

* * *

- Seigneur Mitsunari, nous avons un problème.

- Que se passe-t-il, soldat ?

- Yukimura Sanada est à nos portes et semble furieux.

Être réveillé par un homme qu'il ne connaissait même pas, au milieu de la nuit, était ce que Mitsunari Ishida détestait le plus. Pour une fois qu'il ne faisait pas de cauchemar, il fallait donc que quelqu'un ne vienne troubler son sommeil. Quelqu'un de visiblement furieux, en plus. Le seigneur d'Osaka enfila son armure et se mit ainsi à suivre le soldat qui l'avait prévenu, mais il n'était pas très motivé, et encore un peu dans son lit. C'est ainsi que, lorsqu'on lui hurla à la figure, il sentit une veine se creuser lentement sur sa tempe.

- _MITSUNARI ISHIDAAA !_ Comment avez-vous osé faire preuve d'une telle lâcheté, une bassesse comme celle-ci !

Deuxième veine.

- Yukimura Sanada. Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, et…

- Ne vous fichez pas de moi, _MITSUNARI ISHIDAAA !_ Je sais ce que vous avez fait, inutile de nier et de faire l'innocent !

Sourire crispé. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour tuer Ieyasu Tokugawa, aller jusqu'à conclure une alliance avec un abruti pareil.

- Je vous assure que je ne vois absolument pas…

- Vous avez dévasté Shikoku avec Motonari Mori, et accusé à tort le seigneur de Mikawa ! _MITSUNARI ISHIDAAA !_ C'est inadmissible, surtout quand vous refusez de reconnaître vos crimes !

La colère retomba soudain pour laisser place à la perplexité. Qui, quoi ? Lui, il avait fait ça ?

- Général, vous auriez dû me laisser finir… Toujours aussi pressé, à ce que je vois. Ce n'est pas Mitsunari Ishida, mais Yoshitsugu Otani qui a orchestré tout cela avec Motonari Mori.

Yoshitsugu ? Qui était ce ninja, qui venait tout juste d'apparaître, pour accuser son conseiller, l'homme en lequel il avait actuellement le plus de confiance, d'une telle chose ?

- Sasuke ? Le désormais général des Takeda se retourna vers son interlocuteur, qui semblait chamboulé, et se confondit en excuses : Oh, je suis désolé, Mitsunari Ishida, je ne voulais pas vous accuser à tort… !

Mais le jeune homme ne semblait pas l'écouter. Il mit un temps avant de répondre.

- Vous êtes en train de me dire que l'homme en lequel j'ai le plus confiance en ce Monde… m'a trahi ? Comment pourrais-je vous croire ?

Le ninja prénommé Sasuke s'avança alors vers lui et lui tendit une lettre. Mitsunari l'ouvrit et ce qu'il y découvrit l'emplit à la fois de colère et de tristesse, un sentiment qu'il connaissait bien : celui d'être trahi, une fois de plus.

_« Cher ami, mes troupes sont prêtes à reprendre ce qui leur revient de droit : l'Est de Chugoku. J'espère que les forces de Toyotomi le sont de même, et que notre accord est toujours d'actualité. Je vous présente mes plus sincères salutations et respects._

_Motonari Mori, seigneur de Chugoku et fils du soleil. »_

- Je n'ai jamais donné cet ordre…

Sasuke le regarda alors, et s'adressa à lui d'une voix calme.

- Vos armées ont également envahi Kanegasaki. N'étiez-vous pas au courant ?

Mitsunari fit non de la tête, avant de déchirer la lettre.

- Yoshitsugu… Si je l'attrape, je lui couperai la tête et l'afficherai sur une pique pour que plus jamais personne n'ose me trahir…

Silence gêné dans la salle. Sasuke se mit à agiter ses mains nerveusement.

- Voyons, voyons, ce n'est pas besoin de vous énerver ainsi. Vous auriez dû vous méfier : Yoshitsugu Otani est quelqu'un à qui on ne peut faire confiance, dont les belles paroles ont en désabusé plus d'un.

Le seigneur d'Osaka sembla se calmer aux paroles du jeune ninja, mais ne put cacher sa déception.

- Je vous remercie de m'avoir informé… Je… Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire à cet instant.

Sasuke sourit, mais semblait inquiet.

- Eh bien, la première chose est d'aller vous expliquer à Motochika. Ma mission première était de le raisonner pour qu'il aille parler à... celui qu'il croyait responsable, mais ce ne fut pas nécessaire, car il l'a fait de son propre chef. Il était en route pour Osaka avec le Soleil levant, une de ses nouvelles machines, lorsque j'ai dérobé la lettre et que je me suis dépêché d'arriver ici pour vous prévenir, vous et le général qui s'est alors immédiatement enflammé...

Yukimura se raidit, puis fit une courbette pour s'excuser, lorsqu'un énorme bruit de canon retentit et fit vibrer les murs du château d'Osaka.

- _MITSUNARI ISHIDAAA ! _

Quand ce n'était pas l'un, c'était l'autre.

Décidément, Mitsunari Ishida n'aimait pas être réveillé ainsi au milieu de la nuit, par un inconnu furieux.

* * *

* Les zents sont la monnaie courante dans Sengoku Basara. 40 000 zents correspondent à l'équivalent des biens précieux reçus en environ 40 batailles, soit 4 ou 5 campagnes de jeu, soit une somme colossale.

_Hello everyone ! _Je suis heureuse de terminer ce premier chapitre plus tôt que prévu ^o^ Excusez moi si les personnages vous paraissent OOC, mais j'ai essayé de les faire ressembler le plus possible à ceux d'origine. J'avoue que combiner l'univers d'un jeu et celui d'un manga est plutôt difficile, voire vraiment chiant U_U. J'espère vous dire à bientôt, que ce soit pour One Piece ou pour cette fic ^w^


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 : Pardon**

- Seigneur Masamune, vous ne devriez pas vous entraîner alors que vos blessures ne sont pas encore guéries !

Le dragon borgne d'Oshu se retourna vers Kojuro Katakura, et lui sourit.

- C'est bizarre, j'ai pu passer vingt minutes tranquille, je me demandais où tu étais passé… Il rengaina son épée, puis regarda son bras droit dans les yeux, avant de continuer : Kojuro, j'ai bien réfléchi. Je… Je ne pense pas que je tuerai Mitsunari Ishida.

Le plus vieux ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement : son maître s'était finalement repris, et avait retrouvé la raison.

- En revanche, je me demande… pourquoi il ne m'a pas tué à ce moment-là.

- Peut-être pour la même raison que vous maintenant vous désirez ne pas le tuer.

Le dragon rit doucement, et ferma les yeux, réfléchissant à ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête du nouveau général des forces de Toyotomi.

- Tu penses qu'il est comme ça ? Je veux dire, comme Ieyasu, et comme tant de personnes désormais… à vouloir préserver ces liens qui nous sont si importants.

- Eh bien, je pense qu'il est du style à devenir affectif, mais seulement une fois qu'on le connaît, vous savez. Un peu comme vous. Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup, sans même vous en rendre compte.

Masamune rouvrit les yeux, avant de se diriger vers ses quartiers, tout en faisant signe à Kojuro de le suivre. Il s'assied à son petit bureau, et écrit une lettre en vitesse. Il la tendit une fois écrite à son bras droit, qui la lut.

_« Mitsunari Ishida, vous ne vous souvenez peut-être pas de moi, mais sachez que vous m'avez défait à Odawara. Je désire me racheter de cette humiliation et vous défie donc dans un duel final : le premier à terre ne pouvant plus bouger sera le perdant._

_Masamune Date, Seigneur d'Oshu »_

- Ce n'est pas un duel à mort, et je ne me plaindrai pas d'être une nouvelle fois le perdant, si par jamais cela arrivait. Donnes ça à un de nos ninjas, qu'il se mette en route pour Osaka. J'attendrai que mes blessures ne guérissent, bien sûr. Nous devons également honorer notre accord avec Ieyasu, mais sache que je disputerai ce combat dès que possible.

Kojuro hocha la tête, avant de sourire.

- Je suis heureux de vous voir redevenir vous-même, Seigneur Masamune.

Le dit Masamune lui rendit son sourire, avant de fermer la porte de ses appartements.

- Mais avant que tout cela ne commence… _Have a little fun ?_

* * *

- Pff… Enfin, je suis arrivé ! Dépêchons nous, Kanetsugu ! Il y a de l'agitation dans le centre en ce moment à ce qu'il paraît, et plus vite nous serons retournés à Kawanakajima, mieux ça sera.

- Oui ! _Kanetsugu L'INVINCIBLE_ vous suit !

Keiji Maeda ricana un peu à l'enthousiasme du chef de son escorte, qui n'en ratait pas une pour se faire remarquer. Ils s'avancèrent vers le quartier général de la faction Saica, un drapeau blanc bien en évidence à la main d'un des soldats les accompagnants. Un soldat s'avança vers eux, et leur demanda la raison pour laquelle ils se trouvaient ici.

- Nous sommes ici pour conclure une alliance avec les forces de Saica, nous venons de la part de Kenshin Uesugi.

- Désolée pour vous, mais j'ai déjà conclu un contrat avec Ieyasu Tokugawa.

Le vagabond se retourna pour voir à qui appartenait cette voix et fut… conquis. Une magnifique jeune femme se tenait devant lui. Ses cheveux roux tombaient délicatement sur ses joues, ses yeux étaient d'un marron légèrement orangé, et ses formes… parfaites. Il se sentit aussitôt fondre, et repensa aux paroles de Kenshin. Alors le Dieu de la Guerre savait que c'était une femme aussi belle qui commandait la faction Saica !

- Nous ne pouvons nous désister, le Glas rouge a déjà sonné. Maintenant, repartez d'où vous venez.

La jeune femme qui lui avait parlé se retourna et s'apprêta à repartir, mais Keiji ne pouvait laisser cela passer.

- Acceptez-vous les vagabonds dans votre armée ?

Elle s'arrêta.

- Nous nous fichons de cela : vagabond, criminel, déserteur… Tant qu'ils possèdent la fierté nécessaire pour entrer dans la faction Saica.

- Alors permettez-moi de vous suivre ! Puis-je savoir votre nom ?

Le général de Saica tourna la tête, et jeta un coup d'œil à Keiji.

- Magoichi. Magoichi Saica.

Puis elle se retira dans ce qu'il semblait être leur quartier général.

Le vagabond se retourna vers Kanetsugu, et mit sa main sur son épaule.

- Kanetsugu, retournes à Kawanakajima. Dis à Kenshin que j'ai bien trouvé ce qu'il m'avait demandé.

Le chef d'escorte sembla hésiter, puis hocha la tête et repartit avec ses soldats vers l'Est. Keiji se mit alors à sourire.

- Magoichi Saica…

* * *

- Mitsunari Ishida ! Toi, ton stratège et… Motonari Mori allez payer pour ce que vous avez fait !

Le général des forces de Toyotomi était en effet comme Kojuro l'avait décrit. Et quand on ne le connaissait pas, mieux valait ne pas s'en faire un ennemi. Mais cela, le Démon des mers de l'Ouest ne le savait pas encore. Heureusement, il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour le raisonner.

- Attendez, Motochika ! Vous faites erreur… !

Le pirate se retourna pour voir le seul homme à peu près raisonnable qui se trouvait dans la pièce, alors que Mitsunari ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser et n'avait pas vraiment remarqué celui qui lui hurlait actuellement à la figure en brandissant son énorme ancre.

- Le ninja des forces de Takeda… Que faites-vous ici ? Vous tentez de conclure une alliance avec ce monstre ?

- Surveillez vos paroles, franchement… Mitsunari Ishida n'était pas au courant de tout cela, il vient d'apprendre à l'instant ce qui s'était passé !

À l'entente de son nom, l'argenté se réveilla.

- Je… Je suis désolé !

Motochika le regarda, visiblement surpris.

- Depuis le début, j'aurai dû me méfier de Yoshitsugu… Mais j'étais faible, et je n'ai pas su voir à travers ses paroles empoisonnées… Il m'a trahi, et moi-même, à travers ses actes, j'ai trahi…

Mitsunari regarda son épée, puis l'envoya vers Motochika, qui l'attrapa, en attendant que le jeune homme ne continue.

- Chosokabe Motochika. Fais ce que tu veux de moi. Tu as le droit de faire cela.

Le pirate réfléchit quelques secondes, avant de lui répondre.

- Tu es quelqu'un de juste et d'honnête. Tellement que tu en deviens inflexible. Son regard sembla plonger dans le vide quelques instants, avant de continuer : eh… je comprends mieux pourquoi tant de personnes ne t'apprécient pas.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de parler, agis ! Tues-moi !

Le démon des mers de l'Ouest planta alors son ancre dans le sol, avant de dégainer l'épée du Roi noir et de s'avancer vers lui. Tous retinrent leur souffle, et Sasuke se prépara à agir au cas où.

Il donna un coup, et s'arrêta avant que la lame n'atteigne le cou du plus jeune.

- Maintenant, tu es mort. Allez, il faut bouger maintenant.

Mitsunari ne put cacher sa surprise.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Le pirate sourit, avant de reprendre son ancre sur ses épaules.

- Je me fiche des personnes comme toi. Bêtement honnêtes, qui continuent malgré le fait qu'ils ont déjà tant perdu.

Motochika renvoya alors son sabre à Mitsunari, qui l'attrapa.

- Si tu es trop lent, je te laisserai derrière ! Je te ferai vivre, pour racheter la vie de mes hommes.

Tous furent soulagés, avant qu'un ninja n'arrive faire son compte-rendu à Sasuke.

- Visiblement, Mitsunari Ishida, votre stratège s'est enfui avec la moitié de vos troupes. Il a été réveillé à cause du bruit causé par le Soleil levant.

- Ce lâche !

Le Roi noir et son nouveau compagnon venaient de dire la même chose, au même moment. Ils se regardèrent, et Motochika offrit son plus grand sourire à Mitsunari.

- Il semblerait que je vais rapidement t'apprécier, Ishida.

L'interpellé sembla esquisser un sourire, mais personne à part celui à qui il était dédié ne le vit.

- Appelles-moi par mon prénom, c'est bon.

- D'accord, mais alors je veux que tu m'appelles par mon prénom également !

Le général des forces de Toyotomi sembla hésiter, puis rougit en hochant la tête.

_Trop mignon…_

Tous se surprirent à penser cela.

* * *

Yoshitsugu Otani fuyait. Son _seigneur_ s'était finalement rendu compte de sa duperie. Déçu, il avait néanmoins emporté la moitié des soldats des armées de Toyotomi qui lui étaient fidèles à lui plus qu'au trop jeune général qui hurlait pendant ses cauchemars et faisait plus peur qu'autre chose. En revanche, le stratège les avait déjà menés de nombreuses fois à la victoire. Habile et intelligent, il avait réussi à s'attirer les faveurs de pas moins de mille trois cent hommes, qui fuyaient en même temps que lui. Ils s'étaient bien sûr préparés à cette éventualité, et chacun possédait un cheval pour aller plus vite. Pas moins d'une vingtaine de groupes n'avaient été formés pour être plus discrets, tous ayant la même destination. Chugoku, la terre de leur allié qui leur offrirait refuge.

Néanmoins, le conseiller était déçu. Il n'avait pu voir l'expression de souffrance de Mitsunari quand il avait appris sa trahison. Il soupira, puis se rendit compte que de toute façon, le Roi noir avait dû garder son masque de neutralité, cherchant au mieux à masquer ses émotions. Sauf si on lui avait parlé de Ieyasu Tokugawa. Yoshitsugu se rappela avec délectation les pleurs de son ancien seigneur lorsqu'il prononçait le nom de son ennemi juré. Partagé entre l'amitié profonde qu'il lui vouait pour être l'un des seuls qui l'avait accepté, et la haine pour avoir tué le premier de ces derniers.

De plus, Mitsunari ne s'était jamais soumis qu'à une seule personne : Hideyoshi Toyotomi. Était-il seulement possible que le Démon des mers de l'Ouest n'épargne sa vie, sans pour autant que le Roi noir ne se soumette à sa volonté ? Ou au contraire, le jeune général allait-il être raisonnable et demander grâce à Motochika Chosokabe ? D'ailleurs, comment le pirate avait-il vécu la trahison de Motonari Mori ? Yoshitsugu était impatient de voir comment les choses allaient évoluer, certainement en la faveur de la souffrance la plus inéluctable qu'il soit.

* * *

- Magoichi, où allez-vous ?

L'interpellée se retourna pour voir celui qui lui adressait la parole. Keiji Maeda, encore.

- Pourquoi vous embêtez-vous toujours à venir en tête de cortège avec moi ?

- Eh bien, n'est-ce-pas évident ? Tout ce que je fais, je le fais au nom de l'amour !

La jeune femme soupira.

- Nous marchons vers Mikataghra, où se trouve le quartier général de Ieyasu Tokugawa. Nous étant alliés, il lui semblait évident que nous le retrouvions là-bas pour préparer l'assaut sur le château d'Ueda.

Keiji sembla étonné.

- Alors vous allez attaquer, même si le tigre de Kai est malade et que l'actuel général est absent ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Yukimura Sanada aura eu vent de notre assaut et sera revenu lorsque nous attaquerons le château avec l'aide de Date Masamune, qui s'est remis de ses blessures ainsi que sa défaite à Odawara.

Une nouvelle surprise.

- Vous vous êtes alliés à Masamune ?

- Pas nous, Keiji. Ieyasu. Leurs intérêts convergeaient, alors il semblerait que nous envoyions la moitié de nos troupes à Ueda aidées par celles d'Oshu, ainsi que l'autre moitié sur Kawanakajima, avec l'aide du clan Hojo.

Eh bien, ça n'arrêtait décidément pas !

- Hojo aussi ? Tout le monde se range donc du côté de Ieyasu… ? Et Kawanakajima… ? Vous allez attaquer Kenshin ?

- Tous ceux de l'Est il semblerait, oui. Ne t'inquiètes pas, Ieyasu ne compte pas tuer le seigneur de la guerre, il laisse la vie sauve à ceux qui le méritent, mais le sort de Yukimura Sanada ne sera décidé que par le dragon borgne. Néanmoins, il restera après cela de nombreux ennemis : nous devrons nous protéger de l'Ouest grâce à notre alliance avec Motochika Chosokabe, tandis que nos troupes avanceront vers l'Est pour attaquer tour à tour : Anegakoji Yoritsuna, Yoshishige Satake, Hirotsuna Utsunomiya, Yoshiaki Megami et pour finir Nanbu Harumasa. Alors seulement, nous pourrons nous engager dans une ultime bataille contre les forces de l'Ouest, soit : Mitsunari Ishida aidé de son conseiller Yoshitsugu Otani, alliés à Motonari Mori.

- Alors Motochika a fini par découvrir le pot-au-rose…

- Oui, je les aie informés alors qu'ils allaient se mettre sur la figure avec le seigneur de Mikawa. Ma lettre est, selon eux, arrivée juste à temps.

Keiji arbora une expression de fierté pour avoir choisi d'aimer une femme aussi juste.

- Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, Magoichi.

- Je fais seulement ce qui est dans notre intérêt à tous : il vaut mieux que Motochika Chosokabe soit de notre côté plutôt que dans les rangs des ennemis. De plus, des négociations avec l'Oracle seraient également en cours. Il semblerait que Yoshitsugu l'aie offensée en se jouant de sa gentillesse.

- J'imagine qu'elle a eu vent de cela par une amie proche maniant des pistolets et général de la faction Saica…

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Eh bien oui, je n'aime pas les malentendus et je les dissipe dès que possible. Néanmoins, Motochika est, il semblerait, allé à Osaka demander des explications au Roi noir. Et ça, je sais que ce n'est pas bon.

Keiji se mit à secouer la main, visiblement aussi inquiet qu'elle.

- Ça va faire des étincelles, en effet ! J'espère que ça ne se terminera pas trop mal… Mitsunari est quelqu'un de cher à Ieyasu, et je n'aimerai pas que le lien d'amour qui les unit ne se brise.

- Amour ? Mitsunari Ishida déteste le Tokugawa.

Le vagabond ne put s'empêcher de sourire largement.

- Ça, c'est ce que vous pensez.

* * *

- Vous vous êtes allié au traître Ieyasu Tokugawa ! Non, je ne peux pas vous suivre en sachant pertinemment cela !

Mitsunari Ishida était quelqu'un de colérique, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une personne.

- Tu n'as pas le choix, Mitsunari. As-tu remis ta vie entre mes mains, oui ou non ?

Le Roi noir fut piqué à vif. C'était vrai, mais…

- Comment puis-je lui refaire face, alors même qu'il a tué celui que je considérais comme mon propre père et mon modèle de vie !

Motochika s'approcha, planta son ancre dans le sol, et posa ses mains sur les épaules de Mitsunari. Le général des forces de Toyotomi était petit, il ne venait de le remarquer que maintenant. Il ne devait pas faire plus d'un mètre soixante-cinq, peut-être soixante-dix, et le pirate le surplombait du haut de ses un mètre quatre-vingt-dix.

- Mitsunari, tu dois apprendre que dans la vie, des sacrifices sont nécessaires. N'as-tu pas toi-même remarqué que Hideyoshi Toyotomi devenait un tyran, et que quelqu'un devait l'arrêter ?

Les paroles du pirate firent réagir fortement le jeune héritier de Toyotomi.

- C'est faux, mon seigneur se battait de toutes ses forces pour faire régner la paix ! Je… Je…

Le Roi noir ne put continuer, sa voix s'était brisée. Malgré les larmes qu'il sentait se former au creux de ses yeux, il essaya de former ses pensées.

- Je sais bien qu'il… qu'il devenait incontrôlable, mais quand bien même… ! Méritait-il cette mort, de la part de l'une des personnes qui lui étaient si proches ?

C'est alors que Motochika fit quelque chose à laquelle il ne se serait jamais attendu : il le prit dans ses bras. Jamais personne encore ne l'avait fait depuis la mort de son seigneur, et Mitsunari ne put que s'accrocher à lui. Avait-il finalement trouvé quelqu'un qui ne voulait que son bien ?

- Les hommes voulant contrôler le pays sont nombreux, Mitsunari. Hideyoshi faisait partie de ceux-là. En revanche, ceux qui réussissent à ne pas faire passer leur soif de pouvoir avant tout sont bien plus rares. Ieyasu fait partie de ceux-là.

Mitsunari tiqua au nom de celui qui lui avait enlevé son bien le plus précieux, mais laissa le pirate continuer.

- Je t'en prie, assieds-toi deux minutes et calme ta colère… Tu l'as reconnu toi-même, Hideyoshi était devenu incontrôlable. Certes, il ne méritait pas une mort comme celle-ci, mais ce fut au cours d'un combat loyal en un contre un qu'il perdit. Il fallait que quelqu'un se sacrifie pour cela, et ce fut Ieyasu qui décida de porter ce poids sur ses épaules. C'est un homme bon qui n'a fait ça que pour le bien du Japon, et je suis certain qu'au fond de toi, tu le sais. Vous étiez devenus très proches lorsqu'il s'est révolté, alors pourquoi ne pas lui faire confiance et lui demander ses raisons avant de décider de lui vouer autant de haine au point de vouloir le tuer ? Je suis sûr qu'il se montrera convaincant et que tu parviendras à lui pardonner… Fais-le pour tous ces hommes sacrifiés, Mitsunari.

Ces dernières paroles firent se rappeler au seigneur d'Osaka toute la désolation laissée derrière eux, et une discussion avec Ieyasu lui revint en mémoire.

_Le brun était agenouillé près du corps d'une femme protégeant son enfant, en vain : ils avaient tous les deux été tués. Il ferma les yeux de la pauvre mère, avant de se retourner vers son ami. Ils étaient encore amis…_

_- Je ne peux plus laisser cela passer, Mitsunari. J'irai parler à Hideyoshi dès que possible pour lui demander de cesser cette boucherie._

_- Tu sais bien qu'il ne t'écoutera pas, Ieyasu ! Il va juste vouloir te tuer pour ne pas être d'accord avec lui, et -…_

_Mais Ieyasu ne le laissa pas terminer._

_- Je ne me laisserai pas faire. Je préserverai le Japon et ses habitants grâce au pouvoir des liens qui les unissent, au détriment de ma fierté s'il le faut. Je créerai un Monde où tous pourront être heureux, où tu seras heureux avec des personnes qui t'aimeront, Mitsunari…_

_Le brun l'avait alors regardé droit dans les yeux, ses beaux yeux de la même couleur que le soleil l'avaient scruté tandis que son cœur se serrait, sans raison apparente._

_- Me suivras-tu, mon ami ?_

Une énorme explosion les avait empêchés de poursuivre cette discussion, la brève accalmie de la bataille terminée, et Ieyasu n'avait plus abordé le sujet ensuite. Le général des forces de Toyotomi se demandait ce qu'il aurait pu répondre à ce moment-là, et alors même qu'il s'empêchait de donner cette réponse à lui-même depuis déjà trop de temps, il se rendit à l'évidence : oui. Il aurait suivi Ieyasu n'importe où s'il l'avait fallu, tant qu'il restait près de lui et de sa présence réconfortante. Il ne se sentait en paix qu'avec lui, et pourtant, maintenant, il ne parvenait pas à lui pardonner… Il se demandait pourquoi. Pourquoi fallait-il que le brun ne le perturbe autant, alors qu'Hanbei et Hideyoshi auraient été prêts à lui donner tout l'amour dont il aurait eu besoin ?

- J'essaierai, Motochika. Je veux bien entendre ses raisons et essayer de lui pardonner.

Le pirate soupira, visiblement soulagé. Il se défit de son étreinte et offrit son plus beau sourire à l'argenté.

- Merci mon Dieu ! J'avais peur de ne pas réussir à te convaincre. Il reprit une expression sérieuse, et fixa le Roi noir droit dans les yeux : Mitsunari, n'oublies jamais. N'oublies jamais ce qui te relie à chacune des personnes que tu connais, ces liens qui ne disparaîtront pas comme n'importe quel autre objet sont ce que tu dois chérir le plus.

- Oui… Merci.

Motochika tapota l'épaule de son désormais compagnon de voyage, avant de s'éloigner. Il s'arrêta néanmoins après quelques pas, et se retourna, visiblement étonné.

- Eh bien alors ? Tu ne viens pas ? Je vais te laisser derrière si tu es trop lent, je te l'ai déjà dit.

Mitsunari se raidit, et accourut aux côtés du pirate, qui ne put s'empêcher d'ébouriffer ses cheveux. Doux et agréables au toucher, exactement comme il s'y attendait. Le général de Toyotomi rougit soudainement, peu habitué à des gestes d'affection comme celui-ci, avant de lui jeter un regard interrogatif.

- Allons-y. À Mikataghra, rencontrer Ieyasu.

Le plus jeune hocha la tête, et se mit à suivre celui qu'il pouvait désormais considérer comme un ami.

* * *

- Date Masamune s'est remis de ses blessures et s'apprête à attaquer Ueda ?

Yukimura Sanada ne put s'empêcher de se sentir frustré : pourquoi, à un moment pareil ? Il aurait aimé suivre Motochika et voir comment Ieyasu s'en serait sorti face à Mitsunari. Sa réaction l'aurait aidé à juger le seigneur de Mikawa. Il devait avouer qu'il n'avait aucune envie de batailler avec le brun : ses intentions étaient justes, tout comme ses actes. De plus, ces derniers temps, avec le passage de la moitié des troupes de Toyotomi sous le commandement du Démon des mers de l'Ouest et donc du Tokugawa, il avait même sérieusement songé à former une alliance, et à le défier ensuite en un combat loyal en un contre un sans effusion de sang. Hélas, Masamune avait été plus rapide et s'était mis en route vers son château avec la moitié des forces de Magoichi et de Ieyasu. La bataille était donc inévitable. Néanmoins, à son issue, et quel qu'en soit le vainqueur, le jeune général des forces de Takeda savait que les deux camps allaient conclure une alliance, cela le soulageait quelque peu. Il se demandait si Kenshin pourrait accepter cela si facilement, puis se raisonna en admettant que le Dieu de la Guerre était tout sauf idiot.

Il réfléchissait également à ce revirement de situation inattendu : Yoshitsugu Otani déserteur, qui avait tué Haruhisa Amago et s'était installé avec la moitié des anciennes forces de Toyotomi à l'Est de Chugoku, où il complotait désormais avec Motonari Mori pour prendre Kyushu. Cela leur prendrait certainement un temps fou, néanmoins : Shimazu la Bête, Muneshige Tachibana… Deux légendes les attendaient de pied ferme. Ça, et l'acceptation de la part de Mitsunari Ishida. Alors même que Ieyasu Tokugawa était l'un de ses pires ennemis, il avait donné son accord pour fusionner ses forces aux siennes… Les vieux rivaux allaient-ils finalement se réconcilier grâce à Motochika Chosokabe ? Le jeune homme l'espérait de tout son cœur, car leurs liens étaient sincères et leur amitié d'une beauté rare. Tout comme le général de Toyotomi… Yukimura devait avouer que, lorsqu'il avait soudainement rougi, il avait senti sa poitrine s'embraser, un sentiment qu'il n'avait ressenti que pour Masamune et son seigneur jusqu'à maintenant. Le seigneur des Takeda frémit à l'idée de le combattre, lui qui avait défait son rival.

Néanmoins, il avait du reporter ce combat, à son plus grand regret. Sasuke et lui étaient maintenant en route pour Ueda avec l'escorte qui les avaient amenés jusqu'à Osaka. Défendre leur quartier général contre les forces de Masamune, Ieyasu et Magoichi était pour l'instant le plus important. Surtout que le seigneur d'Oshu dirigeait l'attaque. Yukimura allait avoir l'occasion de se battre contre lui une fois de plus…

- La bataille promet d'être intéressante, _SASUKEEE_ !

- Oui, oui...

* * *

- Moi, Tsuruhime, je protégerai ces mers !

L'Oracle était tout sauf peureuse. D'une beauté à en faire pâlir plus d'un, elle ne vouait cependant son cœur qu'à une seule personne, celui qu'elle nommait elle-même son « ninja du couchant ». Récemment, elle avait entendu dire qu'il avait conclu une alliance avec les armées de l'Est dirigées par Ieyasu Tokugawa. Après avoir rejoint les armées de l'Ouest pour le « bien de la justice », Tsuruhime se rendit néanmoins compte du tissu de mensonge que Yoshitsugu Otani lui avait raconté. Ils avaient même attaqué Oichi ! La jeune femme n'avait pu laisser cela passer, et, suite aux conseils d'une amie qui lui était chère, elle avait quitté l'alliance. Elle réfléchissait donc maintenant sérieusement à rejoindre les armées de l'Est. Et surtout son ninja du couchant. Il était si beau… Elle se demandait si cette fois-ci, il allait la prendre dans ses bras ?

- Mon monsieur !

- Oui, Petite Mouette ?

Son surnom affectif, donné par tous ses généraux.

- Nous quittons Iyokono, en route pour Mikataghra ! Nous devons former une alliance avec Ieyasu Tokugawa, que tout le monde prénomme le soleil illuminant ces terres. Je veux voir s'il est vraiment un défenseur de la justice.

- Bien sûr, nous nous mettons immédiatement en route avec notre flotte, Petite Mouette.

* * *

- Hey, Magoichi… Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne dort pas ensembles ?

Un bon poing dans sa figure, voilà ce qu'avait mérité Keiji Maeda. À peine arrivés à Mikataghra que déjà il faisait des étincelles. Ieyasu rit nerveusement.

- Il vaut mieux t'avoir pour alliée, n'est-ce-pas, Magoichi ?

- Il semblerait, oui.

La jeune femme eut un petit « hmpf » supérieur, avant d'entrer dans sa chambre pour se changer.

- Ieyasuuu… Dis-moi que tu as fait des trous dans le mur pour que je puisse regarder…

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement. Un bon poing dans sa figure, voilà ce qu'avait mérité Keiji Maeda pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

- Je peux encore vous entendre, bande d'idiots !

Le vagabond fit la moue, puis fit signe à Ieyasu de le suivre pour s'éloigner. Le seigneur de Mikawa s'excusa auprès de Magoichi, avant de suivre son ami.

- Je suis heureux que Magoichi ait décidé de former une alliance avec toi, Ieyasu. Tes intentions sont honnêtes, et tes actes parlent d'eux-mêmes. J'espère que le siège d'Ueda et celui de Kawanakajima ne t'ennuient pas trop.

Le brun secoua la tête.

- Non, c'est bon. Je savais que nous allions devoir passer par là de toute façon. Toutes ces batailles qui nous attendent… Je sais que ce seront les dernières, c'est cela qui me réconforte. Quant à Ueda et Kawanakajima… Je sais que ce ne sera pas difficile, à vivre, j'entends : Yukimura devrait se rendre après avoir été vaincu, ça ne sera pas violent, j'en suis certain. Et Kenshin, lui, sait que, pour qu'il puisse conserver sa rivalité avec le Tigre de Kai, il faut également qu'il conserve sa vie. Il ne désire pas mourir maintenant, donc ça ne sera pas comme à…

La voix du seigneur de Mikawa se brisa.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de parler de ça, Ieyasu. Ce n'est pas bon de ressasser le passé, ce qui est fait est fait, et c'était nécessaire.

Un sourire fendit les lèvres du Tokugawa.

- Tu as raison, Keiji. En plus, il semblerait que Mitsunari ait accepté de joindre ses forces aux nôtres, et il se dirigerait actuellement vers Mikataghra avec Motochika. Je me demande ce qu'il veut…

Keiji sembla soudainement inquiet.

- Certainement discuter de ça.

Mais Ieyasu, lui, était confiant.

- Oui, et si c'est bien ce que tu dis, je l'attends de pied ferme. Je suis certain de pouvoir renouer, non, conserver les liens qui m'unissent à Mitsunari.

Le vagabond se sentit rassuré. Ieyasu avait une présence réconfortante, qui vous faisait ressentir une paix intérieure que vous pourriez difficilement posséder autrement.

- Quand leur arrivée est-elle prévue ?

- Demain, dans l'après-midi.

Keiji ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Si vite ? Nous avons mis une semaine à venir ici !

Ieyasu se mit à rire.

- Ils ne sont pas accompagnés par une armée, seulement par une escorte : le Soleil Levant et ses pilotes.

- Ah, je vois… Cette énorme machine aux multiples roues hyper rapide. Normal qu'ils ne mettent pas beaucoup de temps, alors. J'ai encore mal aux pieds d'avoir fait tant de route, et eux arriveront reposés… Comme je les envie !

Le seigneur de Mikawa ne put alors s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- Oh non, détrompes-toi Keiji, c'est tout le contraire !

* * *

- Je pense qu'une fois sortis de ce truc infernal, je vais te tuer pour avoir osé m'embarquer dans tout ça.

Que Mitsunari Ishida dise ça d'un ton si neutre et sérieux fit presque rire Motochika Chosokabe. Presque.

- Mais non, ce n'est qu'une idée saugrenue qui te passe par la tête. On s'y habitue ensuite, tu vas voir.

Les secousses et la vitesse du Soleil Levant étaient insupportables. On se serait crus comme happés par une force immense à chaque seconde qui passait. Même manger et dormir étaient désagréable.

- Ah, et avant que tu ne continues à te plaindre… Tiens, enfile-ça.

Le pirate lui donna une nouvelle armure et une veste. Mitsunari lui jeta un regard interrogatif.

- Eh bien, maintenant que tu fais partie des armées de la justice, peut-être devrais-tu te changer un peu, non ? C'est vrai, j'ai beau être un démon, même à moi tu aurais pu me faire peur avec cet accoutrement au départ…

Il lui sembla entendre un grognement, mais Motochika ne fit pas attention et continua.

- Alors on t'a fait une armure un peu plus… lumineuse, tu comprends ? Je l'ai faite forgée exprès pour toi, alors fais-moi plaisir et porte la.

Mitsunari soupira, avant de commencer à se déshabiller pour l'enfiler. (Nd'A : HA-HA ! L'ENFILER ! Je sais, je sais.)

Motochika se mit à rougir à la vue du corps séduisant de son ami, avant d'agiter ses mains devant ses yeux.

- Whoa, qu'est-ce que tu fais !

L'argenté lui jeta un regard désintéressé.

- Eh bien, je mets cette armure que tu as forgée exprès pour moi. Un problème ?

Le pirate ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil au torse de l'homme devant lui. Sa peau était pâle, et paraissait douce. Ses abdos étaient finement sculptés, et semblaient délicieux…

- Toi… Tu te déshabilles souvent comme ça, devant les gens ?

- Nous sommes tous les deux des hommes, alors où est le problème ?

Motochika se raidit soudainement, et se détourna de ce spectacle.

- Tu n'as jamais entendu parler des personnes homosexuelles ?

Mitsunari ne parut pas surpris.

- Oh, alors tu aimes les hommes ?

Néanmoins, le pirate ne voulait pas le choquer.

- Et si c'était le cas, tu ferais quoi ?

- Je me fiche de cela, mais gardes tes mains loin de moi.

_Cruel._

- J'ai fini.

Le capitaine se retourna et fut frappé de stupeur. Il eut l'impression, pendant un instant, qu'un ange se trouvait devant lui. Ce qui était auparavant noir était devenu blanc : bottes, gants, jambières et armure de torse avaient été entièrement refaits. Les rainures et extrémités étaient d'une belle couleur or, comme celle des yeux de l'épéiste. Le kanji sur son torse avait été remplacé par des traits descendant jusqu'à sa ceinture en formant un triangle. Des bordures brodées de motifs de couleur or avaient été rajoutées du côté gauche, du côté droit et en haut de son armure, où son col de veste commençait.

Veste qui avait également changée : auparavant, les bordures violettes étaient cousues de façon à former un demi-cercle. Désormais, elles étaient bleues et retombaient délicatement sur la taille de l'argenté, sauf celles plus à droites et à gauche : elles flottaient gracieusement, portées par on ne sait quel vent. Elles étaient plus longues, et se terminaient en une extrémité pointue.

L'intérieur du col était maintenant lui aussi bleu, et les motifs avaient changé : désormais, la bannière de Ieyasu flottait de chaque côté du col ! Bannières entourées par les mêmes motifs que ceux des bordures d'or de son armure de torse. En parlant de bordures et de couleur or, c'était exactement de cette couleur qu'étaient celles de la veste. L'intérieur était bleu, mais l'extérieur était blanc, finement brodé encore une fois.

- Retournes-toi, pour voir ? On a changé le motif derrière ta veste.

Mitsunari obéit, et Motochika fut une fois de plus époustouflé. À la place des deux motifs violets se trouvaient maintenant… des ailes, d'une belle couleur jaune. Une magnifique paire d'ailes en forme de cercle, qui semblait rayonner autant que le soleil lui-même. Le grand col avait été gardé, et c'est à l'endroit où il était le plus haut que le milieu du cercle avait été déterminé. Un trait avait été tracé à partir de cette extrémité, qui descendait jusqu'aux longues bordures de veste, les divisant de part et d'autre des ailes. Un losange avait été dessiné à cet endroit.

Globalement, le style était le même - les piques sur les bras, mains, et bottes étaient restés, il avait gardé son pantalon gris, le modèle d'armure restait identique -, mais cela donnait une nouvelle aura à Mitsunari. Motochika bafouilla un peu, avant de se reprendre :

- Tu es impressionnant comme ça. Cent fois mieux qu'avant.

L'argenté lui refit face, mais ne semblait pas convaincu. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux motifs de Ieyasu, et fit la moue.

- Il n'y a rien pour que je puisse me voir ?

Motochika montra un énorme objet en forme de cercle dans un coin de la chambre, qui semblait transparent.

- Mes hommes ont volé ce miroir à Motonari Mori. Vas-y, avances-toi.

Le général de Toyotomi fit donc ce que lui demandait le pirate. Il se regarda, se retourna pour voir le nouveau motif, et fut satisfait du résultat, malgré le fait que la bannière de Ieyasu flottait désormais sur ses propres habits. Il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière, il imaginait. Il regarda Motochika, qui semblait pensif, et lui demanda :

- Ça me convient. Quand arriveront-nous à Mikataghra ?

- Ça ne devrait plus tarder maintenant, nous avançons vite et bien. Disons, dans une heure ou deux.

Ce fut au tour du Roi noir d'être pensif.

- Alors, nous allons rencontrer Ieyasu.

Un sourire vint se poser sur les lèvres de Motochika.

- Oui, il semblerait que l'heure soit aux réconciliations.

Malgré le fait que l'argenté ne semblait pas de cet avis.

- Je n'ai pas encore dit que je lui pardonnais !

- Mais tu es en voie pour le faire.

Mitsunari ne put rien répondre. C'était vrai. En vérité, il éprouvait à la fois de l'impatience et de l'anxiété à l'idée de revoir celui qui avait tué son seigneur. Il se demandait s'il allait pouvoir se contrôler, ou si la haine qu'il avait gardée en lui pendant tout ce temps allait finalement exploser.

Il aurait bientôt sa réponse, de toute façon.

* * *

Alors là, je suis mais SCOTCHEE par cette fic. Hallucinant, j'ai réussi à écrire ce chapitre en seulement trois jours O_O (Oui bon ça peut paraître beaucoup pour certains, mais pour moi c'est très court U_U) Au fait, désolée de vous faire suivre tant d'histoires à la fois, j'espère que c'est simple à comprendre ToT Désolée également à mes followers One Piece qui doivent se dire qu'on se fout un peu de leurs gueules, mais sur le coup comme je l'ai dit, écrire c'est comme le… comment ça, vous voulez pas que je vous le rappelle ? Oh, très bien. À bientôt j'espère !


	4. Chapitre 3

Nd'A : Oh mon Dieu je suis en train de me faire tout l'OST de Sengoku Basara, je pourrais presque mourir tranquille, maintenant U_U (presque, le jour là où je pourrai le faire, c'est lorsque j'aurai lu tout les yaoi du Monde, donc c'est pas près d'arriver).

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Découverte**

- Es-tu prêt, Ieyasu ?

Le seigneur de Mikawa sourit doucement à Magoichi, qui était venue le chercher.

- Il semblerait, mais je t'avouerai que j'ai tout de même un peu peur de sa réaction. Ce que je vais dire n'est pas facile à entendre…

La jeune fusilière le regarda, avant d'hausser les épaules.

- Mais il le faut. Ces choses doit être dites un jour ou l'autre, pour qu'il puisse faire son deuil.

Ieyasu serra les poings. Allait-il se montrer digne d'être pardonné ?

* * *

- Tu en as entendu parler, Kojuro ?

Date Masamune s'était finalement remis de ses blessures, et se dirigeait vers Mikataghra pour un grand conseil de guerre avec son inséparable œil droit.

- Oui, seigneur Masamune. Mitsunari Ishida serait arrivé à Mikataghra, et une audience avec Ieyasu Tokugawa serait sur le point de commencer.

Le seigneur d'Oshu sourit largement.

- Alors, que va-t-il résulter de cette petite discussion ?

Son conseiller était, lui, beaucoup moins enthousiaste.

- Nous le saurons bientôt, de toute façon. Nous ne sommes qu'à une journée à cheval de la demeure du seigneur de Mikawa.

Le sourire de Masamune s'agrandit encore, si c'était possible.

- Oui… Vivement que je puisse le combattre. Il a dû recevoir ma lettre.

* * *

Mitsunari Ishida avait en effet reçut la lettre du seigneur d'Oshu, mais pour l'instant, c'était le cadet de ses soucis.

- Tu penses vraiment qu'il avait de bonnes raisons pour faire cela… ? Et si je ne parviens pas à lui pardonner, alors que c'est un de tes amis les plus chers ?

Motochika Chosokabe était un homme de confiance, à qui l'on pouvait parler franchement. L'argenté était heureux d'avoir trouvé une personne comme celle-ci. En quelque sorte, après la trahison de Yoshitsugu, il aurait été capable de mourir en allant se suicider sur le champ de bataille dès que possible. Mais le pirate était arrivé et avait gardé sa tête hors de l'eau le temps qu'il ne se remette de ce sentiment amer qui ne se décidait vraiment pas à le quitter, ces derniers temps.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Dans n'importe quel cas, je ferais en sorte que cela se passe bien ensuite. Si tu décides de lui pardonner, cela sera long, alors ne t'attends pas à ce que le vide de ton cœur ne soit comblé en seulement quelques semaines.

- Et si je perds le contrôle ?

- Tu ne le perdras pas.

Une force imperturbable se dressait dans chacune des paroles du général de Shikoku. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Mitsunari se sentait rassuré. Il se leva, prit son sabre… puis secoua la tête, et le reposa.

- Je n'aurai pas besoin de ça.

Motochika ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Grâce à de longues heures de discussion, Mitsunari s'était ouvert à lui et semblait finalement réaliser tout ce qui arrivait autour de lui. Auparavant aveuglé par sa colère, il ne se focalisait que sur la mort de son seigneur. Mais désormais, il essayait tant bien que mal de faire la part des choses et de se montrer raisonnable. Il lui tendit la main, lui faisant signe de le suivre.

- Allez, viens, Mitsunari.

Le pirate crut voir le visage de son ami s'illuminer le temps d'un clignement d'œil (Nd'A : oui bon ok j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher), mais rapidement, il reprit son expression de neutralité. Allait-il seulement arriver à voir le Roi noir sourire franchement un jour ? Certes, il avait _esquissé _des sourires jusqu'à maintenant, rougi une ou deux fois… Mais rien qui ne permette de le qualifier d'humain _normal_.

Néanmoins, l'argenté le suivit à travers le long dédale de couloir qu'était le château de Mikataghra. Pour les accueillir, Keiji les avait amenés jusqu'à une chambre pour deux personnes tout en leur montrant le chemin jusqu'à la salle d'audience. Il avait gentiment expliqué que Ieyasu était en pleine négociation avec Tsuruhime l'Oracle, arrivée un peu avant eux grâce à la rapidité de sa flotte maintenant devenue légendaire, mais qu'il serait prêt à les recevoir en privé dans une heure grand maximum.

C'était donc avec appréhension que Motochika avait dressé une liste de trois règles simple à respecter pour son ami : d'abord, ne pas sauter sur Ieyasu dès qu'il le verrait. Ensuite, ne pas lui dire qu'il le détestait et qu'il allait le tuer. Enfin, écouter tout ce qu'avait à dire le seigneur de Mikawa jusqu'à la fin et ne pas l'interrompre. Même s'il savait que ces règles seraient difficiles à suivre pour Mitsunari, il était sûr qu'il allait s'y plier. Il fut même étonné de voir qu'il avait laissé son sabre à leur chambre, ce qui témoignait d'un très grand pas en avant.

Ils finirent par arriver devant la porte de la salle d'audience, et Motochika tapota la tête de Mitsunari affectueusement, promenant sa main dans ses cheveux pour le rassurer. Il lui sembla qu'il tremblait, mais le pirate savait qu'il ne laisserait rien paraître.

- _Ça va bien se passer, ne t'inquiètes pas._

Cette fois-ci, le général de Toyotomi le regarda dans les yeux et lui sourit de façon franche. Le Démon des mers de l'Ouest en fut tant étonné qu'il faillit en tomber sur les fesses par terre. Néanmoins, il se reprit rapidement : il rendit son sourire à Mitsunari, avant de s'annoncer.

- Ieyasu, c'est Motochika ! Et Mitsunari est avec moi.

On entendit une voix étouffée derrière la porte.

- Entrez.

Motochika ouvrit les portes, et ils purent voir le seigneur de Mikawa leur faire dos, habillé d'un simple kimono hakama. Il se retourna, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Mitsunari tout de blanc vêtu, d'une beauté à couper le souffle, avec son emblème cousu sur son armure en prime. Le seigneur de Shikoku avait-il tant accompli déjà ?

- Je t'attendais, mon ami. Je vous en prie, tous les deux, approchez.

Le pirate ne se fit pas prier, et gratifia Ieyasu d'un de ses plus beaux sourires, avant de lui demander comment « la chieuse » allait-elle. Le brun sembla embêté de le voir réagir comme ça, et lui annonça sa nouvelle alliance, avant de se retourner vers Mitsunari, un regard interrogatif sur son visage.

- Ieyasu, dis-moi. Et je pourrai peut-être commencer le chemin du pardon.

Motochika décida alors de se mettre en retrait, tandis que ses deux amis se rapprochaient, pour n'être plus qu'à quelques pas l'un de l'autre. Ils se firent face, fiers et en même temps apeurés par cette rencontre qui leur semblait si irréelle. Le pirate ne put s'empêcher de confirmer ses soupçons : le Roi noir était décidément petit, pas bien plus que Ieyasu cependant (le brun devait le dépasser d'à peine quatre ou cinq centimètres), et beaucoup trop fin pour un homme. Il nota silencieusement dans un coin de sa tête de le faire plus manger, de la soupe de préférence, pour plus tard. (Nd'A : eh oui, l'auteure ne peut s'empêcher de faire de l'humour lourd, même dans les situations les plus sérieuses… désolée.)

- Pour commencer, j'aimerais te dire que je suis désolé que tu aies eu à subir tant de peines, Mitsunari.

L'argenté tiqua à l'annonce de son nom, serrant les poings, mais laissa Ieyasu continuer, ne le quittant pas des yeux une seule seconde et s'efforçant de garder une expression neutre.

- Ensuite, sache que si j'ai commis cet acte… C'est parce qu'Hideyoshi me l'avait demandé.

Mais cette neutralité ne tenu pas longtemps face aux propos du seigneur de Mikawa.

- Quoi ! Expliques-toi, Ieyasu !

Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier. Il secoua la tête, visiblement peiné, puis continua :

- N'as-tu jamais discuté de cela avec Hideyoshi, Mitsunari ?

Les yeux du Roi noir s'écarquillèrent, quand il se rappela en effet une discussion avec son seigneur à ce sujet.

_- Mitsunari… Si un jour, je devenais dangereux, et que je ne commencerais à me transformer en démon… Alors, arrêtes-moi._

_Ces paroles avaient choqué fortement le jeune homme, qui avait mis un temps à répondre._

_- Je ne pourrais pas faire cela, mon seigneur !_

_Le général des Toyotomi avait sourit, avant de fermer les yeux, visiblement apaisé et agité à la fois._

_- Je savais que tu dirais cela, Mitsunari. Et pourtant, Hanbei a accepté immédiatement. C'est ce qui vous différencie, tous les deux : voilà pourquoi tu vis dans mon ombre, et lui dans ma lumière…_

_- C'est faux, le seigneur Hanbei le mérite ! Pas moi… je ne mérite pas encore de vivre auprès de vous, mon seigneur !_

_Hideyoshi ouvrit les yeux, et le regarda, semblant réfléchir._

_- C'est là encore une fois que tu te trompes. Un jour, je mourrais. Si cette mort sera causée par quelqu'un, alors… fais-moi honneur, pardonne lui immédiatement. _

_Mais l'argenté n'était pas de cet avis, ses yeux s'étaient soudainement assombris, comme si l'avenir ne pouvait exister sans celui qu'il aimait le plus au Monde._

_- Non, mon seigneur, une fois de plus, je ne pourrai pas obéir à cet ordre ! Je me verrais contraint de le traquer jusqu'à ce que je puisse le tuer de mes propres mains… !_

_- Crois-moi, Mitsunari, ce n'est jamais bon de devenir comme ça. Si un jour, cela devait arriver, alors reprends-toi avant de sombrer dans la folie._

Ces paroles résonnaient encore la tête de Mitsunari. Il avait alors cru à une lubie de son seigneur, un état de pensée passager, et avait vite oublié cette discussion. Hideyoshi avait-il alors commencé à se rendre compte que quelque chose changeait en lui ?

Ieyasu ne le laissa néanmoins pas répondre, et se dirigea vers un coffre pour y prendre une lettre. Il s'avança, et la donna au Roi noir, qui lui jeta un regard interrogatif.

- Lis-la, je t'en prie. Je ne voulais pas que tu vois ça, mais… si tu as décidé d'emprunter le chemin du pardon, alors tu dois la lire.

Le seigneur d'Osaka se raidit en reconnaissant l'écriture de son seigneur. Il ouvrit la lettre, haletant.

_« Ieyasu. Je sais que beaucoup te considèrent comme le soleil illuminant ces terres, dans mon armée. Je sais également que beaucoup seraient prêts à te rejoindre si par jamais tu menais une révolte. Vois-tu… ?_ Une tâche d'encre énorme était en plein milieu du texte, et Mitsunari dut alors passer à la ligne suivante pour continuer à lire. _Je suis fébrile en écrivant ces lignes, alors pardonnes-moi si je n'arrive pas à me faire comprendre correctement. Néanmoins, je pense que tu es suffisamment intelligent pour savoir où je veux en venir. Également, saches que je me battrai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, alors sois fort et bats-moi de tes propres mains, avec cette force qui est tienne._ Un saut à la ligne, tandis que l'écriture se faisait plus hésitante et petite, visiblement une note écrite rapidement. _ Ne montre cette lettre à Mitsunari qu'en dernier recours, seulement s'il serait alors capable de te pardonner. J'espère qu'il s'en montrera digne, en tant que mon héritier… Quant à Mitsunari, si tu me lis aujourd'hui, alors je te demande de me faire honneur. »_

La signature de son seigneur était ensuite imprimée, et le Roi noir n'aurait jamais pu se tromper : c'était bien elle. De plus, les derniers mots de la lettre faisaient référence à cette discussion. « _Fais-moi honneur, pardonne lui immédiatement. »_ Les larmes se mirent à couler d'elles-mêmes, tandis que son cœur se dénouait finalement. Il laissa tomber la lettre, et, en étonnant jusqu'à Motochika, s'avança vers Ieyasu avant de lui tendre la main.

- Ieyasu… ! Je… Je suis désolé de t'avoir causé tant de soucis, alors…

Il sentit des larmes chaudes se déverser sur ses joues, tandis que le seigneur de Mikawa serrait sa main.

- C'est moi qui devrais être désolé. J'aurai dû te le dire plus tôt… ! Et pourtant… Et pourtant…

Le brun ne put finir sa phrase, car il pleurait lui aussi. Motochika choisit alors ce moment pour venir tapoter leurs têtes à tous les deux. Ils le regardèrent, étonnés.

- Vous êtes deux gamins entraînés par des choses qui vous ont dépassés. Je suis heureux de voir que tout s'est finalement bien terminé. Les blessures sont profondes, mais essayons de vous réconcilier, tous les deux, pas vrai ?

Il leur offrit son plus beau sourire, et les deux « _gamins_ » hochèrent la tête, tout en se regardant.

* * *

Lorsque Date Masamune arriva finalement à Mikataghra, il fut étonné qu'une telle atmosphère de calme n'y règne.

- Il semblerait que nous arriverions après la_ party_, Kojuro.

- Il semblerait en effet, Seigneur Masamune.

Ils s'avancèrent donc jusqu'à la salle d'audience, où Ieyasu se reposait et où régnait une parfaite paix. Finalement, le dragon borgne n'y tint plus, et le pointa du doigt, tandis que Kojuro essayait tant bien que mal de le calmer.

- Toi, seigneur de Mikawa ! Qu'as-tu fait à Mitsunari Ishida pour que ce soit calme comme ça dans les couloirs ! Il semblerait que tu m'aies dérobé mon combat, n'est-ce-pas ?

L'ancien général de Toyotomi ne put s'empêcher de rire, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer la colère du seigneur d'Oshu.

- Et tu trouves ça amusant, en plus ? Tu vas voir, toi !

- Que dis-tu plutôt d'une réconciliation, Masamune ?

Le sang qui était monté à la tête du brun redescendit aussitôt. Quoi, une réconciliation ? Pas possible.

- Tu mens. Mitsunari Ishida te vouait une haine sans borgnes, comment a-t-elle pu s'atténuer au point de t'accorder le pardon ?

Ieyasu ne put s'empêcher de se sentir incroyablement heureux aux paroles du dragon borgne. Pourquoi ? Une raison simple : en effet, Mitsunari avait tant fait pour finalement lui pardonner. Certes, ce n'était pas encore ça - il avait dîné seul hier soir - mais il savait que le plus difficile était terminé, et que bientôt, ils pourraient redevenir comme les deux doigts de la main.

- Un nom pour te répondre : Motochika Chosokabe.

Masamune ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un large sourire, visiblement convaincu à l'entente du nom de son ami.

- Eh… Je me demande comment ce vieux pervers a réussi à convaincre le Roi noir. Certainement lui a-t-il fait deux-trois trucs pas très nets…

Les yeux du seigneur de Mikawa s'écarquillèrent.

- Quoi ?

Le seigneur d'Oshu sentait sa _party_ arriver à grands pas.

- Oh, rien de grave. Motochika est, comme tu le sais, gay, alors…

- **QUOI !**

Et c'est ainsi que Ieyasu partit en trombe vers la chambre que partageaient les deux amis… ou amants ! Comment, et pourquoi par tous les diables le pirate lui avait-il caché cela ? Et dire qui leur avait laissé une chambre à deux… Mais il ne se doutait pas que ça pouvait être aussi dangereux ! Hey, attendez, pourquoi était-il autant perturbé ?

Mais pas plus de temps pour la pensée, il était arrivé devant la chambre de Motochika et Mitsunari, et, sans plus de préambules, il ouvrit grand la porte en criant.

- Vires tes sales pattes de pervers de lui, Motochika !

Mais ce qu'il vit ne fut pas ce à quoi il s'attendait. Oh non, pas du tout. À vrai dire, il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était arrivé juste au bon moment. Mitsunari était là, presque nu - seul le haut était visible -, en train d'enfiler un magnifique yukata d'une belle couleur blanche, avec des nuances de bleu et de jaune. Au début, Ieyasu ne put apercevoir que le dos appétissant de l'épéiste, avant qu'il ne se retourne pour lui faire face, visiblement tout autant étonné que le brun. Son torse était légèrement musclé, et le seigneur de Mikawa s'attarda sur ses lignes fines, si parfaites…

- Ieyasu ?

L'interpellé s'arracha de sa contemplation, et s'étonna lui-même d'avoir maté sans vergogne son désormais ami.

- Euh… Pourrais-je savoir où se trouve Motochika ?

Ami qui lui lança un regard interrogatif.

- Tu n'as pas besoin d'être si courtois. Il est en train de se soûler avec Keiji Maeda pour voir qui gagnera le droit de se marier avec Magoichi… L'argenté soupira, avant d'ajouter : ne t'inquiètes pas cependant, elle a décidé de les ignorer. Pourquoi veux-tu lui parler ?

Soudainement, le seigneur de Mikawa s'affola, rougit et agita ses mains de partout.

- Pour… pour rien ! C'est un truc entre nous, ne t'inquiètes pas avec des broutilles comme ça !

Il se mit alors à se gratter derrière la tête, chose typique lorsqu'il mentait ou était gêné.

- _Ah_. Quelque chose de pervers ? Étant donné que tu l'as appelé comme ça.

Le brun se raidit.

- Non, non… Ce n'était rien ! Ne t'inquiètes pas je te dis, bref j'y vais ! À bientôt !

Mitsunari le regarda refermer les portes, curieux.

- Il a fui…

~ 0 ~

Lorsque l'argenté se présenta au dîner du soir, tout le monde fut époustouflé par sa beauté. À vrai dire, on ne l'avait jamais vu autrement qu'en armure, et soudainement, en un yukata élégant… Même Magoichi s'attarda quelques instants, avant de se concentrer sur Keiji, le traitant d'idiot parce qu'il divaguait encore à propos du concours d'alcool de ce midi. Le gagnant de ce dernier, Motochika, fit alors signe à Mitsunari, qui s'assied à côté de lui. Ce qui eut pour effet d'énerver Ieyasu. De plus, les armées d'Hojo étaient également arrivées dans la journée, mais Ujimasa se reposait, se disant trop vieux pour tout cela. Kotaro Fuma était cependant présent (même si cela ne servait pas à grand-chose, étant donné son mutisme). La disposition de la table était la suivante :

Ieyasu Tokugawa, puis, à sa droite, dans l'ordre : Motochika, Mitsunari, Kojuro et Masamune. À sa gauche : Keiji, Magoichi, Tsuruhime et Kotaro. Presque tous étant présents, le seigneur de Mikawa décida de rappeler le plan de bataille. Il tapa des mains pour demander de l'attention, et, lorsque tous les regards furent tournés vers lui, il commença :

- Comme vous le savez, dans une semaine, nous donnerons l'assaut sur Ueda et Kawanakajima. C'est le temps que j'ai jugé nécessaire pour que ces deux camps se préparent soigneusement. Je ne veux pas les prendre en traître, alors je leur ai envoyé une lettre à chacun : Yukimura Sanada est bien rentré au quartier général des Takeda, et Kenshin Uesugi a relevé notre défi. Je rappelle les groupes formés : la moitié des armées de Masamune, Magoichi ainsi que les miens iront attaquer Ueda, avec un soutien des troupes de Motochika. L'autre moitié donnera l'assaut sur Kawanakajima, aidés cette fois-ci par Tsuruhime et les armées d'Hojo. Des plans stratégiques ont été distribués à chacun dans vos chambres respectives. Est-ce clair pour tout le monde ?

Tous hochèrent la tête, puis retournèrent à leurs occupations. Masamune notamment, n'arrêtait pas d'envoyer des piques à Mitsunari. Heureusement, Ieyasu avait pensé à mettre Kojuro entre eux pour calmer les ardeurs du seigneur d'Oshu.

- J'ai accepté de remettre notre combat à plus tard, Mitsunari Ishida, mais je t'assure qu'après cette bataille, tu n'y échapperas pas !

Ce fut au tour de Motochika de participer à la discussion.

- Masamune Date, oses toucher à ne serait-ce qu'un cheveu de mon petit protégé et tu regretteras de t'être fait un pirate comme ennemi !

L'intéressé reporta son intention sur le seigneur de Shikoku.

- Quoi ? Retournes dans les jupes de ta mère, vieux pervers.

Le _vieux pervers _sembla irrité par cette remarque.

- Eh, qui tu traites de vieux pervers, alors que c'est toi qui veut toujours le refaire dans ton couple ?

Piqué au vif et devenu rouge de colère et de gêne, le borgne s'apprêta à répondre une remarque bien sentie.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui me suis fait…-

- Vous deux, **STOP !**

La voix de Magoichi les avait stoppés net, et ils s'étaient soudainement calmés. Bien sûr, la jeune femme eut droit aux multiples louanges de Keiji, avant qu'elle ne le traite d'idiot pour ne pas les avoir arrêtés lui-même, tandis que les deux ennemis continuaient à se disputer silencieusement : en se lançant des regards assassins et en se murmurant des insultes.

Mitsunari et Kojuro, au milieu de tout cela, se jetèrent un regard compréhensif, quand soudainement, visiblement piqué à vif par une remarque, Motochika attrapa son voisin par la taille, et le serra contre lui. Masamune en fit de même avec son bras droit. Ils se mirent ainsi à se défier du regard, jusqu'à ce que le général des Toyotomi, auparavant trop sonné pour réagir, se mette à rougir.

- Motochika ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais, lâches-moi !

Mais la prise du pirate était forte contre sa taille, et ce n'était pas avec ses bras fins et sa faible force que l'épéiste allait s'en débarrasser.

- Désolé Mitsunari, c'est pour te préserver que je fais cela.

Masamune eut alors un sourire carnassier.

- Quoi, on dirait que tu n'as pas encore gagné les faveurs de ton très cher ami, n'est-ce-pas, _vieux pervers_ ?

Et la dispute reprit de plus belle, sous les yeux de Ieyasu, amusé et gêné à la fois de voir ses amis se parler ainsi à table.

~ 0 ~

Lorsqu'enfin le repas fut terminé non sans autres péripéties (Mitsunari avait été obligé de prendre un des sabres à Kojuro pour se dégager de l'étreinte de Motochika), tous les garçons et filles allèrent prendre un bain dans les sources dédiées spécialement à cela. Bien sûr, cela résulta vite en un essai de voir qui arriverait à apercevoir Magoichi nue pour les garçons, alors que les filles papotaient tranquillement. Ce fut finalement Kotaro qui gagna (les talents de ninja sont bien utiles dans ces cas-là), et la paix retomba dans le groupe de garçons. Cependant, on se rendit bien vite compte de l'absence de trois d'entre eux : Motochika, Ieyasu et Mitsunari.

En effet, le seigneur de Mikawa avait deux-trois questions à poser au pirate, et le Roi noir, lui, avait décidé de les suivre dans les couloirs, curiosité oblige.

- Motochika, est-ce que tu… tu as ce genre de relation avec Mitsunari ?

L'intéressé se raidit. Alors c'était pour ça que… Il se mit soudainement à rougir. Ieyasu aussi était-il gay ? Alors ça voulait dire que tout à l'heure… ? Il fut encore plus gêné, si c'était possible, mais décida de continuer à écouter.

- Non. Pourquoi, Ieyasu ? Es-tu jaloux ?

Le brun sembla tout à coup très perturbé.

- Oui. Enfin, non… Je ne sais pas !

Le pirate se mit à rire face à l'hésitation de son ami.

- Ne t'inquiètes, je ne l'ai pas touché et je ne le toucherai pas, sauf avec son consentement, ce qui ne risque pas d'arriver je pense… Malgré cela, je t'avouerai qu'il me fait extrêmement envie et qu'il me pousse à mes extrémités. Mais venons-en aux faits, serais-tu en train de me dire qu'il te plaît ?

Mais Ieyasu semblait penaud, comme s'il regrettait encore ses actes.

- Je ne sais pas, si je peux me permettre… De l'aimer, je veux dire.

Néanmoins, Motochika trouvait toujours les « bons » mots dans ces moments-là.

- Mon pauvre Ieyasu, si je me souciais de morale, je ne serais pas sorti avec au moins la moitié de mes conquêtes !

Il se mit à rire, et le brun ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Oui, mais c'est différent : ce n'est pas juste une conquête, il s'agit là de quelqu'un d'important pour moi, peut-être même le plus important. Si par jamais nous avions une relation, alors… je l'aimerais de tout mon cœur et de tout mon être. Je ne veux pas prendre ça à la légère, et je ne suis pas encore sûr de mes sentiments. C'est un homme… En plus, nous sommes si proches de la guerre…

- Eh bien, le meilleur à faire dans ces cas-là, c'est d'essayer, non ?

_Non, Motochika, idiot !_

Mitsunari, quant à lui, était bien perturbé par tout ce qui était en train de se dire.

- Tu as peut-être raison, mais je veux lui donner le temps nécessaire. Déjà, nous retrouver en tant qu'amis me ferait le plus grand bien… Je t'avouerai que nos longues discussions m'ont manqué. Je suis impatient de revivre cela.

Le pirate ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.

- J'imagine bien. C'est quelqu'un d'honnête et d'intelligent, avec qui il est agréable de converser. Je t'avouerai que plus le temps passe, plus je m'attache à lui. Tu ferais mieux de vite te décider, Ieyasu.

Bien sûr, le brun savait que son ami lui disait ça pour le faire bouger, lui qui était toujours trop passif. Mitsunari, lui, ne le savait pas.

_Motochika, espèce d'idiot ! Idiot, idiot, idiot ! Pourquoi suis-je autant gêné, d'abord… ? CRÉTIN !_

Finalement, Ieyasu se mit à rire légèrement, avant de dire au pirate qu'ils devaient peut-être rejoindre les autres. Le démon des mers de l'Ouest hocha la tête, avant de s'avancer vers les bains. Mitsunari se laissa glisser sur le mur contre lequel il était adossé, totalement désorienté.

_Ieyasu… m'aime ? Et Motochika se retient ?_

Mais il secoua la tête et se reprit : le brun l'avait dit lui-même, il n'était pas sûr de ses sentiments, alors ça ne servait à rien de se monter un film. Quant à son ami, il était certain que jamais il ne ferait quelque chose sans son consentement. Il soupira, avant d'aller rejoindre les autres à son tour. Bien que gêné de devoir se mettre en serviette de bain (il allait certainement être le plus petit et le plus fin, mais aussi, il n'y avait que des brutes…), une bonne toilette relaxante dans les sources de Mikataghra ne lui ferait pas de mal, après tous ces évènements éreintants.

C'est donc finalement confiant qu'il s'avança vers le bain des garçons, seulement vêtu d'une serviette blanche. Mais lorsqu'il arriva, il déchanta vite : bien sûr, c'était le grand brouhaha, tout le monde s'amusait et s'envoyait de l'eau en criant, et pas un ne pouvait se détendre tranquille. Il soupira, et s'apprêta à les rejoindre dans les sources quand il remarqua une soudaine accalmie. Tout le monde s'était en effet retourné vers lui, arrêtant ses affaires momentanément. Il se sentit détaillé des pieds à la tête et devait avouer qu'il trouvait cela affreusement gênant. Quand tout à coup, Motochika le prit par le pied et l'obligea à plonger à ses côtés. Il le serra alors affectueusement dans ses bras, mais l'argenté ne put s'empêcher d'être encore plus gêné qu'avant.

- Quoi, n'ai-je pas déjà dit à table que c'était mon petit protégé ? N'essayez même pas de regarder, bande de pervers !

Soudain, les dits pervers se rendirent compte qu'en effet, ils étaient en train de mater, et chacun retourna à ses affaires comme si de rien n'était. Mitsunari le remercia, tandis que le pirate le libérait de son étreinte.

- Une beauté telle que la tienne ne devrait pas être affichée devant des hommes comme eux.

Il soupira, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Ieyasu. Il semblait être au beau milieu d'une discussion sur la paix dans le Monde avec Keiji. Kojuro, lui, essayait tant bien que mal de raisonner son maître de ne pas se battre contre Kotaro, sous prétexte qu'il le provoquait de par son mutisme. Ils se balançaient mutuellement de l'eau, et le pauvre ninja était entre eux, imperturbable.

- Il semblerait qu'il y ait de l'agitation, pour l'instant… Il soupira, avant de se retourner vers son ami : Il y a des fois où j'aimerai bien être avec les filles, ça a l'air si calme comparé à nous !

Mitsunari lui sourit doucement.

- Je m'en fiche, filles ou garçons, tant qu'ils ne me dérangent pas.

Motochika lui offrit alors à son tour un sourire, mais bien plus pervers celui-ci.

- Dois-je comprendre par là que tu es bi ?

Le général de Toyotomi rougit subitement. (Nd'A : oui, bon, je sais, su**bite**ment… bon, voilà, on se passera de commentaires, hein. J'ai pas fait exprès, entre nous soit dit.)

- Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais réfléchi à quelque chose comme ça. Je pense que dès que l'on aime, alors le sexe ne compte pas. Mais je serais perturbé de tomber amoureux d'un autre homme… Sans vouloir t'offenser, bien sûr. C'est mon point de vue.

Oui, Mitsunari avait plutôt bien résumé son état de pensée actuel. D'ailleurs, c'est pour ça que là, il était en effet _perturbé_. Perturbé par Ieyasu comme par l'homme à qui il était en train de parler en ce moment-même.

- Je comprends, très peu d'hommes sont à l'aise avec ce sujet, il faut dire.

Un petit silence paisible s'installa entre eux, chacun vaquant à ses pensées personnelles. Puis, Motochika reprit la parole en se levant.

- Bon, c'est bien beau tout ça mais il ne faut pas aller se coucher trop tard non plus. Tu viens ? On rentre dans notre chambre.

Mitsunari lui sourit, et sortit du bain sous le regard inquisiteur de Ieyasu qui semblait donner un avertissement silencieux au pirate. Ils s'habillèrent chacun de leur yukata respectif, puis partirent jusqu'à leurs appartements. Motochika s'effondra sur son futon, assis en tailleur.

- C'était épuisant… Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se reposer que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent soudain : Hé ! Tu te déshabilles encore devant moi ?

Regard désintéressé de la part de l'accusé.

- Et alors ? Tout à l'heure, tu avais devant toi plusieurs mecs en _serviettes de bain_, et moi aussi. Tu n'as pas sauté sur eux pour autant.

Motochika se leva, puis s'avança jusqu'à son ami. Il le coinça alors contre un mur, et prit son menton entre ses mains.

- Nous étions en public. Tu dois apprendre, Mitsunari, que le Démon des mers de l'Ouest n'est pas appelé comme cela pour rien…

Il approcha doucement ses lèvres de celles du plus jeune, puis murmura :

- _Si tu ne fais rien, alors je ne m'arrêterai pas… Mais dis-moi d'arrêter, et je le ferai immédiatement. Je ne veux pas te forcer, Mitsunari…_

En voyant que l'argenté n'esquissait aucun mouvement de rejet, il lia leurs lèvres délicatement. Le baiser était timide dans un premier temps, mais il devint vite passionné. Finalement, les deux hommes se séparèrent, haletants, puis reprirent, encore et encore. Lentement, les mains de Motochika défirent le yukata de Mitsunari, avant de se poser sur son torse. Le jeune homme l'arrêta alors :

- Pas de sexe… Je… Je ne suis toujours pas sûr… J'aimerais garder ma virginité jusqu'à ce que j'en sois certain.

Le pirate sourit, et fit descendre une de ses mains jusqu'à l'entrejambe de son partenaire. Il ne portait pas de fundoshi*, et cela accentua son excitation.

- C'est bon. On peut faire beaucoup de choses sans pour autant avoir du sexe. Comme ça, par exemple…

Doucement, la main de Motochika prit en main le sexe de Mitsunari, avant de débuter de petits mouvements de va-et-vient. Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres du général de Toyotomi, avant qu'elles ne soient capturées une fois de plus par leurs jumelles. Incapable de rester plus longtemps debout, il se laissa glisser lentement jusqu'au sol, suivi par le seigneur de Shikoku, qui s'activait toujours sur son membre. Puis Motochika se sépara à nouveau de ses lèvres, avant de descendre jusqu'à son torse. Il laissa échapper un soupir de plaisir à la vue de ce met si appétissant.

- Regardes ça, tu es déjà dur…

Il prit délicatement un des deux bouts de chair rose entre ses lèvres : suçota, lécha, mordit, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, avant de laisser des baisers papillons sur son ventre et de descendre encore plus bas, jusqu'à ce que sa bouche remplace sa main. Motochika jeta un coup d'œil à Mitsunari : les yeux fermés, les mains sur ses lèvres pour s'empêcher de faire du bruit, les joues rosies… tout semblait normal. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, et décida de l'embêter un peu. Tout d'abord, il lécha le sexe du plus jeune sur toute sa longueur. Il taquina du bout du doigt le gland rose, puis donna un coup de langue. Alors, il reçut ce qu'il voulait.

- _Motochika_… _S'il-te-plaît_…

Il regarda Mitsunari, qui avait entretemps encore plus rougi, si c'était possible, et qui avait, dans un effort surhumain, écarté ses mains de sa bouche pour pouvoir parler.

- Alors laisses-moi entendre ta voix.

Le plus jeune hocha doucement la tête, alors que Motochika le prenait sans crier gare en bouche. Un nouveau gémissement retentit dans la pièce, plus alangui que le premier, et le pirate ne put s'empêcher de grogner de plaisir contre le sexe de son amant. Des mains vinrent se mêler dans ses cheveux, tandis qu'il bombait la tête et fit quelques mouvements. Il remarqua ensuite que Mitsunari était mouillé. Il continua quelque peu avant de défaire son yukata à son tour et de venir se coller contre lui.

- Maintenant, c'est le meilleur, le plaisir à deux… _Mitsunari_. _Je vais te faire venir jusqu'à ce que tu t'effondres de plaisir_.

L'argenté secoua la tête, perturbé par ces paroles. Motochika sourit, puis alla lécher son oreille, avant de murmurer d'autres mots doux à l'intérieur. Tout en faisant cela, il prit en main son sexe et celui de son partenaire, et fit des mouvements rapides. Les deux hommes gémirent en concert, et Mitsunari se mit à bouger ses hanches en coordination avec la main du pirate, qui en fut plus que satisfait.

- _Tu veux essayer ?_

Motochika prit la main du seigneur d'Osaka, puis la posa sur la sienne, reprenant le rythme précédent. Mitsunari ne parvenais pas à croire qu'il était vraiment en train de faire ça. C'était tellement obscène, tellement bon. Il n'avait jamais ressenti pareil plaisir auparavant, et ce que son ami lui disait le faisait frissonner d'excitation. _Il est plus gros que moi_…

Soudain, il sentit une boule de chaleur familière se former dans le bas de son ventre.

- _Motochika_… _Je vais_… _!_

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer qu'il se répandit sur leurs deux torses, rapidement suivi par son compagnon. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, puis Motochika fit la moue.

- Je n'avais pas prévu ça… Alors qu'on vient tout juste de sortir du bain !

Mitsunari, qui s'était pourtant calmé entretemps, redevint instantanément rouge de honte.

- … !

Motochika Chosokabe avait bien mérité la gifle qui avait suivie, ah ça oui.

_Vieux pervers !_

* * *

* Le fundoshi est le caleçon de l'époque, en quelque sorte U_U. Vous pouvez trouver ça sexy ou pas, mais en tout cas ils avaient tous ça avant, donc obligée.

Mon Dieu, non, ne me parlez pas, je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait O_O. Écrire un chapitre aussi vite ? Terminer un lemon avant la fin ? * /se met à mordre son t-shirt de frustration * Eh bien, euh… J'espère que ça n'a pas été trop dur à comprendre. Pourquoi _« découverte »_ ? Découverte des sentiments, dans ce chapitre. Les sentiments d'amitié entre Mitsunari et Ieyasu, ceux d'amour et ceux de rivalité pour Ieyasu et Motochika. J'espère que le lime était pas si nul que ça, vu que ça fait… trop longtemps que je n'en ai pas écrit U_U.

Allez, à tchao bonsoir !


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4 : Sentiments**

Motochika ne savait pas vraiment ce qui lui était passé par la tête à ce moment-là. Mais en tout cas, il ne regrettait pas le moins du Monde, ah ça non. Peut-être un peu pour la gifle qu'il s'était pris ensuite par contre. Il frotta sa joue encore légèrement rosie, tout en tirant la langue à Mitsunari qui lisait visiblement le plan stratégique qui lui était dédié.

- Je t'ai vu.

Le pirate se raidit, puis se mit à regarder une petite fissure sur le plafond qui semblait bien intéressante.

- Pas du tout, je tirais la langue à celui du haut qui fait un bruit horrible en marchant…-

- Il n'y a personne en haut.

Il s'était fait avoir. Motochika soupira, avant de venir se mettre derrière son compagnon de chambre. Il enroula ses jambes autour des siennes, serra sa taille, posa son menton sur son épaule, puis fit sa moue la plus convaincante.

- Mitsunari, je suis fatigué, viens te coucher avec moi… !

Trois jours déjà étaient passés depuis qu'ils étaient à Mikataghra. Les réconciliations entre Ieyasu et Mitsunari avançaient bien, récemment Motochika les avaient même surpris à rire ensembles. Mais ce n'était pas tout : l'argenté devenait également plus intime avec le pirate. Hier, il lui avait même offert une fellation. Motochika ne put s'empêcher de baver d'envie en se rappelant la nuit qu'ils avaient eu, avant de se recentrer sur le problème actuel.

- S'il-te-plaît… ça fait déjà la cinquième fois que tu relis ce plan !

Il crut voir une veine se creuser sur la tempe de Mitsunari, mais il se persuada que ce n'était que son imagination.

- Et toi, tu ne l'as pas lu une seule fois, idiot.

_Cruel, comme toujours_…

Néanmoins, Motochika savait comment faire flancher son désormais bras droit.

- Quoi ? Tu ne préfères pas plutôt que je m'occupe de toi… ? Il accentua ses paroles de baisers papillons sur le cou du seigneur d'Osaka.

Mitsunari referma immédiatement le plan, et se dégagea de l'étreinte de son compagnon avant d'aller se coucher. Bien sûr, le Démon des mers de l'Ouest avait collé leurs futons, de sorte à ce qu'ils puissent dormir ensembles. Il alla donc se mettre tout contre le dos du général de Toyotomi, avant de passer ses mains sous son yukata.

- Il y a des fois, je me demande si tu es un affamé…

Motochika sourit, avant d'aller lécher lentement l'oreille de son ami et de murmurer à l'intérieur des mots doux, vu que c'était son point faible et la meilleure façon de le mettre dans l'ambiance.

- Non, c'est juste avec toi, Mitsunari…

Néanmoins, le pirate savait que ça n'allait pas durer : certes ils prenaient du plaisir ensembles, mais ce n'était pas de l'amour. Motochika connaissait ses sentiments, qui étaient pour ainsi dire contradictoires, ces derniers temps : il devait trouver la force de tuer celui qu'il aimait. Quant à Mitsunari, tous les signes étaient réunis pour montrer que lentement, il tombait amoureux du seigneur de Mikawa. Ils avaient même eu une discussion à ce sujet, dans laquelle le seigneur d'Osaka lui faisait part de ses sentiments envers Ieyasu. C'était un peu comme s'ils se réconfortaient l'un l'autre de ces problèmes de cœur. Motochika, cependant, donnait autant d'attention à Mitsunari qu'il en aurait donné à celui qu'il aimait. Ce fut donc un gémissement alangui qui quitta les lèvres de l'argenté quand il mordit son lobe, avant de le lécher. Le pirate adorait sa voix, elle était d'une tonalité grave qui résonnait à travers tout son corps et le faisait frissonner d'excitation.

Mais soudain…

- Motochika, Mitsunari, nous avons un probl… ème…

La porte s'ouvrit sur Ieyasu. Aussitôt, les mains de Motochika s'enlevèrent du corps de Mitsunari, et il prit son air le plus innocent en se redressant :

- C'est pas moi !

Motochika Chosokabe avait bien mérité le poing qu'il avait reçu en pleine figure, ah ça oui. Quant à l'argenté, il se releva, et regarda Ieyasu, qui semblait visiblement en colère.

- Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû vous laisser dans la même chambre, espèce de pervers ! Mais j'avais décidé de te faire confiance, et voilà ce qui arrive, finalement… !

Mais le pirate savait qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal.

- Je t'avais dit que je ne ferais rien sans son consentement, et j'ai respecté mes paroles !

Le brun se figea.

- Ieyasu. Pourquoi te mets-tu tant en colère ? Ce sont nos affaires, il me semble. Tu n'as pas à t'en mêler. Quel est le problème dont tu parlais ?

Puis regarda le principal intéressé, dont l'expression trahissait une certaine inquiétude. En effet, il ne voulait pas voir ses deux amis se disputer, alors que c'était de sa faute pour avoir laissé Motochika faire ce qu'il voulait. Le seigneur de Mikawa sembla se calmer, mais jeta un regard assassin au pirate pour lui signifier qu'ils s'expliqueraient plus tard, avant de se retourner vers Mitsunari.

- Un messager de Yukimura Sanada est arrivé : visiblement, nous avons été pris de vitesse par les forces combinées de Yoshishige Satake et Hirotsuna Utsunomiya, qui se sont alliés dans le plus grand secret. Le général des Takeda nous demande de l'aide et nous propose, à l'issue de cette bataille, si ses forces sont encore suffisantes, une alliance.

Motochika se releva, et essuya le sang qui coulait de sa bouche.

- Et Kawanakajima ?

Ieyasu, cependant, ne prêta pas attention à la blessure de son ami.

- Les groupes prévus pour attaquer la province de Kawanakajima sont prêts à partir. Une lettre a été envoyée au Dieu de la guerre pour le prévenir de la situation. Bien sûr, nous envoyons Keiji à Ueda, cela va de soit. Je comptais vous envoyer avec lui. Pouvez-vous être prêts dans, disons… trente minutes ?

Le dit ami soupira, exténué.

- Oui, oui. Alors que nous allions nous coucher…

Une veine vint se former jusqu'au front du brun, qui n'en pouvait visiblement plus de se retenir d'exploser.

- Vous _COUCHER_ ? Tu appelles ce que vous étiez en train de faire _DORMIR_ ?

- Une fois de plus, ce n'est pas besoin de te mettre dans une colère comme celle-ci, Ieyasu. Nous n'avons pas eu de sexe, tous les deux.

Les paroles de Mitsunari semblèrent calmer de nouveau les ardeurs du seigneur de Mikawa, mais il ne décolérait néanmoins pas pour autant.

- Quand bien même… ! Motochika, nous devrons parler plus tard.

- C'est plutôt à moi que tu devrais parler, il me semble, non ?

Le brun se raidit. C'est vrai, les paroles de Motochika résonnaient encore dans sa tête.

_« Tu ferais mieux de vite te décider, Ieyasu. »_

Il croyait alors que le pirate plaisantait, mais il semblait maintenant que ses dires étaient à prendre au sérieux. Il est vrai que c'était un peu de sa faute pour n'avoir pas pris le temps de faire le point sur ses sentiments également, mais il se sentait un peu trahi. Il avait ouvert son cœur à Motochika, et malgré cela, il n'avait pas réussi à se retenir.

- Ce n'est pas de sa faute, c'est moi qui l'ai provoqué intentionnellement. J'avais besoin d'être réconforté, et Motochika était là au bon moment, c'est tout. Il n'y a rien entre nous, alors tu n'as pas besoin d'être inquiet pour ton amitié envers lui ou envers moi. Tu pourras me parler ensuite si tu le désires, mais pour l'instant la défense d'Ueda semble prioritaire. Maintenant, va donc te mettre un seau d'eau sur la tête pour remettre tes pensées au clair, idiot.

Ieyasu rougit soudainement. C'est vrai qu'il s'était rarement autant énervé. Il hocha la tête, puis referma la porte, avant d'aller se calmer dans ses appartements. Il admettait qu'il avait besoin de se remettre les idées en place.

Dans la chambre de Mitsunari et Motochika, la tension baissa soudainement.

- Aaah, j'ai cru qu'il allait me tuer !

L'argenté ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- Hé, c'n'est pas amusant !

Lorsque finalement le seigneur d'Osaka fut calmé, il sourit à son ami.

- Désolé, désolé. C'est de ta faute, tu n'as qu'à arrêter d'être autant pervers. Mais… je suis heureux.

Motochika lui lança un regard interrogatif.

- Eh bien, si Ieyasu s'est énervé comme ça, ce n'est pas pour rien…

Le pirate lui offrit son plus grand sourire.

- C'est vrai ! Alors, à propos de notre discussion de la dernière fois… Serais-tu en train de me dire que tu es amoureux de Ieyasu ?

- Je suis certain d'une chose : il me plaît, et mes anciens sentiments sont en train de se réveiller. Sa gentillesse, sa présence m'avaient manqué. Je n'étais auparavant qu'aveuglé par la haine que je lui vouais, mais maintenant que je peux à nouveau lui faire face et que je peux voir son sourire… Je me sens juste complet avec lui.

Motochika soupira.

- Ne cherches pas plus loin, c'est le début de l'amour que tu es en train de me décrire là ! Aah, je t'envie ! Il remarqua une petite rougeur s'installer sur les joues de son compagnon, et ne put s'empêcher de l'embêter encore un peu : mais… ça voudrait dire que je ne pourrais plus rien te faire, maintenant !

Cette fois-ci, les joues de Mitsunari prirent une teinte rouge vif, et le pirate se mit à rire.

- Crétin !

De plus, il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait pas lui répondre : Motochika était dans une mauvaise passe côté cœur, ces derniers temps. Déchiré entre deux choix : venger ses camarades morts, ou tuer Motonari Mori. Car oui, c'était bien du seigneur de Chugoku dont le pirate était éperdument amoureux. L'argenté soupira, avant de faire signe à Motochika.

- Bon, on devrait peut-être se préparer, non ? On doit être à la salle de réunion dans trente minutes.

- Oui, oui. Merci, Mitsunari.

L'intéressé lui jeta un regard surpris.

- Pourquoi tu me remercies ?

- Si tu n'avais pas été là, je ne sais pas si j'aurai trouvé alors la force de continuer. Ton amitié m'est précieuse, alors merci.

Mitsunari sourit. Motochika trouvait toujours les paroles les plus justes, au bon moment.

- C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te remercier de ce côté-là, idiot. Je suis finalement sorti de cette spirale de haine et de colère, et je suis en train de retrouver une amitié ainsi qu'un amour qui m'était chers, et malgré le fait que ce soit un homme, je le vis plutôt bien… Il se mit à rire, puis continua : tout ça grâce à toi.

Motochika parut étonné.

- Whoa, tu commences même à être de bonne humeur, ces derniers temps ! J'ai vraiment tant accompli que ça ?

Il se reçut finalement un nouveau coup sur la tête.

- Hey, tu ne penses pas que j'ai eu suffisamment mal tout à l'heure ?

Soudain, Mitsunari se baissa pour se mettre à sa hauteur, et regarda la bouche du pirate, qui saignait encore légèrement.

- Tch… Je ne manquerai pas de lui passer un savon pour ça. Il ne t'a pas manqué.

Motochika lui sourit, penaud.

- C'est bon, je l'ai mérité, après tout… C'est vrai que nous avions eu une discussion à ton sujet, dans laquelle il m'avait fait confidence de ses sentiments envers toi, alors… j'ai été irresponsable.

Mitsunari lui caressa doucement la joue.

- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir pour ça. Allez, habilles-toi, ou on ne pourra pas être là-bas à temps.

Le pirate hocha la tête, puis se mit en quête de son armure.

~ 0 ~

Ils furent les derniers à arriver à la salle de réunion, plutôt essoufflés (au dernier moment, Motochika avait décidé de changer de veste car la sienne ne lui convenait pas). Ieyasu semblait s'être calmé, et avait repris son expression emplie de bienveillance qui lui seyait bien mieux que celle de colère. Néanmoins, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard plein de reproches envers les deux derniers. Il soupira, avant de faire signe à tous de le laisser parler.

- Comme vous pouvez le savoir, les troupes que nous avions assignées au siège de Kawanakajima sont déjà en route.

Keiji se lamenta alors sur le fait qu'il ne verrait plus Magoichi pendant plusieurs jours, mais Ieyasu n'y fit pas attention et continua.

- J'y ai également envoyé Tadakatsu. Tous ici présents, sans exception, êtes tenus d'aller au siège d'Ueda avec les troupes prévues dans le plan distribué et lu par chacun.

Coup de coude de Mitsunari à Motochika, qui était soudainement devenu blême.

- Une autre information importante que j'ai déjà communiquée à l'autre groupe : une nouvelle alliance a été forgée, avec le clan Maeda. Cette fois-ci, Keiji ne put retenir une exclamation de joie. Le brun sourit, avant de terminer : il prendra en tenaille le château d'azur d'Anegakoji Yoritsuna, assurant ainsi nos arrières. Je vous rappelle que si nous gagnons cette bataille, seuls deux opposants resteront dans l'Est : Yoshiaki Megami et Nanbu Harumasa. Très bien, sans plus de préambules, je vous laisse organiser vos troupes. Dans dix minutes, devant la sortie de Mikawa menant vers le Nord-est.

Tous hochèrent la tête, et se séparèrent. Ieyasu avait vraiment un esprit de leader, maintenant. Motochika, lui, était bien embêté.

- Comment je vais faire, alors que je n'ai pas lu ce plan ? Je ne sais même plus où je l'ai mis !

Heureusement, pour tout le reste, il y a Mitsunari. (Nd'A : HA-HA ! Ah, mince, ça fait rire que moi XD)

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je l'ai lu, ton plan.

Les yeux du Démon des mers de l'Ouest s'illuminèrent soudain.

- Mitsunari… ! Merci ! Je t'aime !

Il lui sauta dans les bras, et le pauvre général des Toyotomi se fit traîner jusqu'aux dortoirs des armées de Shikoku. Après avoir expliqué en vitesse le plan à Motochika, il le laissa rassembler ses troupes. Il se dirigea ensuite vers les dortoirs des armées d'Hideyoshi pour rassembler les siennes. En effet, Ieyasu et Motochika l'avaient laissé garder le contrôle sur ses armées, au lieu de les joindre à celles de Shikoku et de Mikawa. Il ne les remercierait jamais assez pour cela, car c'était une question de fierté de garder le contrôle sur les forces de son ancien seigneur. Il fit donc le discours qu'il avait mémorisé depuis déjà deux jours, puis les laissa se préparer, avant de rejoindre les autres à l'endroit prévu.

Les troupes de Masamune, Keiji et Ieyasu étaient déjà présentes. Seul manquait à l'appel Motochika. Mitsunari s'excusa pour lui, mais personne ne lui en tint rigueur. Il soupira : les pirates étaient décidément difficiles à gérer. Il remarqua alors que le seigneur de Mikawa s'avançait vers lui. Il se gratta derrière la tête, puis prit la parole :

- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, je n'aurai pas du m'emporter comme ça… Heureusement que tu étais là.

Mitsunari lui fit son sourire le plus rassurant.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Mais je crois que nous aurons besoin d'avoir une discussion sérieuse après cela, tu ne penses pas ?

Ieyasu lui rendit son sourire, non sans sentir une petite chaleur se former au niveau de ses joues :

- Oui, je pense aussi.

Motochika décida alors à ce moment d'arriver, enroulant son bras libre (l'autre encombré avec son ancre) autour de l'épaule de l'argenté.

- Alors, prêt à disputer ta première bataille sous l'étendard de la justice, Mitsunari ?

Mais le seigneur d'Osaka ne l'écoutait pas.

- Tu es en retard !

Motochika fit la moue.

- Et toi trop cruel… Apprends à faire preuve de gentillesse et de compassion, Mitsunari ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de lever des pirates, crois-moi !

Il se mit à rire, et le général de Toyotomi le suivit rapidement : c'est vrai que ça n'avait pas dû être une partie de plaisir. Ieyasu sourit, avant de rassembler tout le monde pour un dernier discours de motivation, et de se mettre en route. Des papillons tourbillonnaient dans son ventre : avait-il vraiment une chance avec Mitsunari ? Il commençait à le croire.

* * *

- Dépêchez-vous. Vous ne voudriez pas arriver en retard à l'endroit prévu.

Le seigneur de Chugoku était un homme cruel avec ses hommes. Peu lui importait qu'ils se sacrifiaient pour lui, mais il fallait qu'ils se sacrifient en étant utiles.

- Oui, seigneur Motonari !

Il n'avait bien sûr aucuns scrupules envers ce qu'il allait faire. Une fois l'un des meneurs morts, les alliances se désagrégeraient sous les multiples conflits engendrés. Leurs ennemis pensaient que l'unification de Kyushu était une priorité, mais ils ignoraient qu'ils avaient un autre allié pour cela. Ensuite, tuer les opposants restants seraient une partie de plaisir pour Yoshitsugu et lui. Ils n'épargneraient bien sûr pas leur allié secret, car ce dernier était trop peu fiable. Enfin, Chugoku pourrait vivre en paix après ces évènements, et le clan Mori retrouverait sa gloire passée. Un fin sourire vint étirer ses lèvres, tandis qu'il accélérait encore le rythme de leur course, épuisant encore un peu plus ses soldats, mais s'en fichant totalement.

* * *

- Il semblerait que nous devions laisser cette terre aux plus jeunes… N'est-ce-pas, Kanbe ?

Yoshihiro Shimazu, assis contre son épée plantée le sol et épuisé, leva les yeux vers son opposant. Un jeune homme d'un peu moins de trente ans, astucieux comme un renard et fort comme un lion. Ses cheveux formaient deux mèches qui barraient ses yeux, alors il ne put le regarder directement, mais il lui fit l'un de ses sourires les plus francs.

- Ce boulet qui entrave tes mouvements… S'il n'était pas là, tu serais certainement à la tête du pays. À qui en veux-tu autant pour combattre avec cette hargne ?

Le brun sourit, avant de s'asseoir sur son fardeau, pour se reposer.

- Yoshitsugu vous veut en vie, alors j'imagine que je peux vous raconter un peu mon histoire… J'étais l'un des généraux les plus proches d'Hideyoshi, seulement j'ai voulu ma part du gâteau un peu trop tôt. Mitsunari Ishida m'a devancé et m'a attaché à ce truc énorme que je dois traîner partout. Il soupira, avant de se relever : depuis, je cherche à me libérer, mais je me suis fait avoir encore une fois… Néanmoins, je n'ai toujours pas vu le général des Toyotomi depuis ma capture par Yoshitsugu… Il m'a pris en traître, à deux contre un, ce lâche.

C'est alors que Shimazu la Bête se mit à rire.

- Tu en veux à Mitsunari Ishida, hein ? C'est bien dommage, tu risques de t'en mordre les dents !

Kanbe le regarda, attendant la suite.

- Il s'est allié à Ieyasu Tokugawa, le bougre ! Personne ne s'y attendait, mais il semblerait que ce soit Motochika Chosokabe qui ait réglé leur différent.

Cette fois-ci, le prisonnier réagi fortement :

- **QUOI** **?** Vous voulez dire… il s'est allié avec celui qui s'est révolté contre Hideyoshi, le même qui l'a également tué, alors que Mitsunari le vénérait comme un Dieu et qu'il m'a même jeté en prison pour ça ?

Yoshihiro se releva à son tour, et arracha son épée de terre pour la mettre sur son épaule.

- Eh bien, oui ! Les jeunes sont pleins de ressources, décidément ! Ils m'étonnent chaque jour un peu plus !

Il sortit alors du saké d'on ne sait où, et se mit à en boire goulûment, avant de reprendre la parole :

- Il semblerait que tu aies eu des idées de conquête un peu trop tôt, mon pauvre Kanbe ! Ça aurait été un peu plus tard, que tu aurais possédé la gloire, les femmes et tout ce que tu voulais ! Mais que veux-tu, la vie a également besoin de malchanceux tels que toi, après tout.

Le brun tomba alors par terre, totalement démoralisé. Le plus vieux lui donna une tape dans l'épaule, avant de se mettre à rire une fois de plus.

- Mais, tu sais, si tu parviens à faire quelques concessions avec ce Mitsunari Ishida à qui tu en veux tant… j'aurai bien un plan pour te libérer de ces chaînes !

* * *

- Monsieur, il semblerait que Kanbe Kuroda ait réussi à défaire Shimazu la Bête. Le vieil homme a accepté de se joindre à nous.

Yoshitsugu sourit fortement à l'annonce de cette nouvelle, bien que personne ne puisse le voir.

- Parfait, dites-lui qu'il s'en tienne à la suite du plan. Vous pouvez disposer.

Le soldat venu lui apporter la nouvelle s'inclina avant de refermer la porte. Ces derniers temps, le conseiller se sentait un peu seul sans son ancien seigneur. La souffrance qu'il lui apportait au quotidien était un manque dans le cœur de Yoshitsugu, qui s'amusait tout de même bien avec Motonari Mori et le « bon » traitement de ses hommes. Seulement, depuis quelques jours, il était seul à commander, car le seigneur de Chugoku s'était absenté pour ses plans, tout comme Kanbe Kuroda, occupé à unifier Kyushu sous leur bannière. Cependant, le conseiller s'était quelque peu étonné de voir le général des Toyotomi capituler devant Chosokabe aussi facilement. Cette souffrance, pour qu'il offre sa vie… elle devait être à son paroxysme. Il regrettait vraiment de n'avoir pu être là pour le voir de ses propres yeux. Néanmoins, il avait ensuite été étonné : comment le pirate avait-il réussi à convaincre Mitsunari de s'allier à Ieyasu, le traître ? Il n'en savait rien, mais cela promettait d'être intéressant à suivre.

Il n'y avait vraiment rien ni personne qui ne pouvait divertir plus Yoshitsugu Otani que Mitsunari Ishida.

* * *

- Hey… Hey. _Mitsunari_… !

L'interpellé se retourna.

- Quoi, Motochika ?

Le pirate fit sa moue la plus convaincante.

- J'ai faim… J'ai soif… J'ai mal aux pieds… !

Ce qui énerva passablement l'argenté. Il vint se mettre aux côtés de son compagnon, puis lui mit une tape derrière la tête bien sentie.

- Tout le monde est épuisé, mais c'était le rythme nécessaire pour arriver à temps. Si ça peux te rassurer, saches qu'on va s'arrêter à une auberge dans environ dix minutes. Mais comme tu n'as pas lu le plan et qu'en plus, tu n'as pas écouté les récapitulatifs de Ieyasu, j'imagine que tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

Motochika lui lança un regard désintéressé, puis continua à se plaindre comme si de rien n'était.

- Je ne tiendrai jamais jusque-là…

Il continua en se demandant pourquoi on avait pas apporté le Soleil Levant, et marmonna d'autres choses incompréhensibles. Mitsunari se mit à rire.

- Mais si, mais si. On y est presque. C'est la petite ville là-bas qui est censée nous accueillir, tu vois ?

Il lui montra un pâté de maisons un peu plus loin, et le visage de Motochika s'illumina en pensant qu'ils allaient enfin se reposer.

Mais il déchanta très vite.

- EEEH ? Comment ça, on a pas une chambre tous les deux ?

Mitsunari soupira, visiblement excédé.

- C'est une auberge, Motochika. Ils nous ont mis avec qui ils pouvaient, et toi tu es avec Ieyasu. On n'y peut rien, je trouve qu'au contraire c'est une bonne occasion de t'expliquer avec lui.

- Je n'aime pas les explications…

Il se reçut un coup bien senti sur la tête pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

- Mais quand vas-tu arrêter de te plaindre, c'n'est pas vrai ! Maintenant vas dormir dans ta chambre et laisses-moi tranquille, tu n'es pas le seul qui ait besoin de te reposer !

Mitsunari, le Roi noir sans compassion aucune. Cependant, le pirate n'abandonnait pas.

- Non, je ne te laisserais jamais dormir avec ce vieux pervers de Keiji… !

L'intéressé arriva à l'entente de son prénom.

- _Toi_… qui tu traites de vieux pervers, alors que tu en es un ? À appeler Magoichi « _Sayaka_ », pourquoi d'abord ?

Le pirate prit son sourire le plus carnassier.

- _C'est un secret_…

Puis fuit jusqu'à sa chambre, où le seigneur de Mikawa était déjà en train de se reposer. Keiji soupira.

- Pauvre Ieyasu… Quand je pense qu'il va être obligé de le supporter ! Je ne sais pas comment tu fais, vraiment.

Mitsunari rit légèrement : c'est vrai que Motochika avait un sacré caractère, mais c'est ce qui faisait son charme. C'est alors que Keiji lui fit signe : il avait récupéré les clés de la chambre, numéro dix-sept. Ils discutèrent, avant de rentrer dans la pièce. La plupart des meubles étaient en bois, et deux futons les attendaient. Le Roi noir enleva ses chaussures, ses gants et son armure, se retrouvant en pantalon, avant de s'asseoir. Il fit craquer son cou, épuisé.

- Je commençais à sérieusement fatiguer…

Keiji fit de même, et était maintenant dans la même tenue que son compagnon de chambre. Yumekichi vint se poser contre son épaule, et le brun sourit.

- Oui, mais les adversaires sont en plein siège. Heureusement que Yukimura sait se défendre, sinon nous n'aurions pas pu nous reposer cette nuit.

Mitsunari soupira et s'écroula sur son futon.

- Tu as raison ! Quand je pense que le château d'Ueda est en train d'être mis à sac… Je ne pourrais certainement pas dormir tranquille ce soir.

Il se retourna vers Keiji, qui regardait sa veste, pensif.

- Tu veux y jeter un coup d'œil ?

Le vagabond sembla se réveiller, et acquiesça.

- C'est une très belle couture… Si tu n'arrives pas à dormir, que dirais-tu que je te raconte une histoire en y ajoutant ma touche personnelle ? Si ça ne te dérange pas, bien sûr. Matsu m'a appris à coudre, alors ne t'inquiètes pas, ce ne sera pas une catastrophe. Elle m'a appris à cuisiner aussi, alors si tu veux grossir un peu… Parce que là, tu es carrément d'une maigreur inquiétante !

Mitsunari ne releva pas la remarque (il en avait assez de Motochika qui lui rabâchait les oreilles à longueur de journée avec sa soupe) et regarda le brun, qui respirait les muscles et la virilité. Il l'imaginait mal en train de coudre ou cuisiner comme une jeune fille. Il sourit et acquiesça.

- Oui, je veux bien. Que veux-tu me raconter ?

Keiji sembla réfléchir un instant, puis claqua des doigts.

- Tu ne sais rien pas grand-chose de l'enfance d'Hideyoshi, n'est-ce-pas ? Que dirais-tu que je te conte ses aventures ?

Le visage de l'argenté s'illumina, tandis que le brun sortait du matériel à coudre d'une sacoche. C'était difficile à croire qu'il ait emporté ça. En voyant le regard interloqué de son compagnon, il sourit :

- À vrai dire, j'avais envie de te demander dans la semaine si ça ne te dérangeait pas que j'ajoute une petite touche personnelle à cette veste. Tu es l'héritier d'Hideyoshi, après tout… Certes ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais si tu voudras t'entraîner au combat avec moi, ce sera pour plus tard. Bon, où en étions-nous ? Ah oui, son enfance.

Keiji se mit à rire en repensant à tous ces bons souvenirs.

- Eh bien, Hideyoshi était quelqu'un qui cherchait toujours les ennuis…

~ 0 ~

- Il s'est endormi…

En effet, le Roi noir était tombé sous la fatigue. Le vagabond sourit, puis l'enveloppa dans le futon, tout en terminant les dernières retouches sur la veste. Il avait simplement ajouté des plumes tombant sur les extrémités, de la même couleur que les ailes. Les ailes qu'il avait agrandies, rajoutant des plumes à chacune d'elles, et coloriant d'un bleu très clair, presque blanc, les premières plumes (les plus proches du milieu). À vrai dire, il était plutôt fier de son travail : ça en jetait encore plus, maintenant. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Mitsunari. Il ressemblait à un ange, dormant paisiblement ainsi.

Il y avait quelque chose dans cet homme qui le faisait se distinguer, un peu comme Ieyasu. Keiji imaginait que leur rivalité était due à cela, cette aura qui les faisait se ressembler étrangement. Néanmoins, si l'on prêtait suffisamment attention, on pouvait distinguer une légère différence : celle de Ieyasu était bienveillante et protectrice, tandis que celle de Mitsunari semblait vous happer pour vous engloutir dans une lumière attirante. Sa beauté était époustouflante et naturelle, tandis que celle du seigneur de Mikawa était plutôt due à sa présence, ce qui émanait de lui. Keiji haussa les épaules, avant de plier la veste et de la poser sur la pile de vêtements du Roi noir. Il y ajouta un beau pantalon en cuir brodé qui lui avait coûté très cher et était bien moins usé que l'actuel, d'un gris morose, de Mitsunari. Il sourit, satisfait, avant d'aller se coucher à son tour.

~ 0 ~

Un soldat passa dans l'auberge pour donner le signal : c'était cinq heures du matin, et dans une heure et demie, ils devaient tous être repartis.

- Tout le monde se lève, vite !

Dans la chambre de Keiji et Mitsunari, cependant, quelqu'un semblait peu enclin à ce réveil bien trop matinal.

- _Mmmh_… _je vais tuer celui qui a osé me réveiller_…

Un frisson parcourut la colonne du vagabond. Alors c'était ça, le pouvoir du Roi noir ? Une aura violette émanait de chacun de ses muscles tandis qu'il se levait lentement, comme animé par quelque chose de sinistre. Une fois sur ses pieds, il ouvrit grand la porte, et se dirigea vers la salle où tous étaient sensés prendre leur petit-déjeuner dans la même tenue que dans laquelle il s'était couché, tandis que tout le monde s'écartait de son chemin, de peur d'être décapité. Ce fut donc d'une humeur massacrante qu'il arriva à la table des généraux, où tous étaient déjà présents (sauf Keiji, bien trop choqué pour se lever tout de suite). Ils le regardèrent un moment, appréciant la vue (enfin, surtout Ieyasu), avant de percuter à propos de ce qu'ils faisaient et de revenir à leurs occupations rapidement, de peur qu'on ne les exécute sur le champ s'il s'en rendait compte. Cependant, il y en avait un qui se fichait royalement de cela.

- Alors Mitsunari, comment ça va ce matin ?

Un suicidaire. Motochika devait être un suicidaire, il n'y avait que cette issue de possible. Toute la table le fixa bizarrement, comme s'il n'aurait pas dû parler à Mitsunari de cette manière, et il leur expliqua :

- Il est comme ça tous les matins. Il suffit juste qu'il boive son lait et qu'il mange deux tartines de beurre pour se réveiller.

- Ehhh, alors le petit chaton a ses habitudes ?

Date Masamune se fit méchamment dévisager, mais il s'en foutait royalement. Il se mit à rire, tandis que Kojuro le grondait pour sa désinvolture. Le petit-déjeuner finit par arriver, et tous se mirent à manger tout en racontant leurs mésaventures.

- Motochika a ronflé toute la nuit… Je n'ai pas trop dormi.

Le seigneur d'Oshu, visiblement en forme, ne put s'empêcher d'y aller de son petit grain de sel.

- Tu as de la chance, Kojuro, lui, ne peut pas s'empêcher de me- MPH ! shaque choir.

Son œil droit l'avait empêché de dire ce qu'il voulait.

- Seigneur Masamune, gardez cela pour vous, je vous prie.

Tandis que le dragon borgne engueulait son conseiller pour ne pas l'avoir laissé parler, Keiji arriva à table.

- Mitsunari, j'ai fini les retouches sur ta veste hier soir. Je t'ai aussi déposé un nouveau pantalon, j'espère qu'il te plaira.

L'argenté sembla sortir de son espèce d'état de transe, et le remercia d'un hochement de tête. Motochika se mit à rire :

- Nous sommes passés à l'étape deux : je communique uniquement par signe de tête, mais je suis à peu près sociable !

Le pirate avait bien mérité le coup de poing qu'il avait reçu en pleine figure, ah ça oui.

Heureusement, Mitsunari n'était pas comme Ieyasu. Tout le monde se mit à rire en voyant le regard interloqué du pauvre Démon des mers de l'Ouest qui s'était fait corrigé comme un enfant.

Finalement, le petit-déjeuner se termina sans autre incident majeur (mis à part la bataille de tartines entre Motochika et Masamune, vite arrêtés par Kojuro et Mitsunari) et tous purent repartir dans leur chambre se préparer. Keiji arriva en premier, car le général des Toyotomi était parti rendre visite au seigneur de Shikoku, qui voulait visiblement lui montrer quelque chose. Finalement, il revint la mine déconfite. Le brun le questionna du regard, mais l'argenté lui fit un signe de main dégoûté.

- Cet idiot a acheté un aphrodisiaque puissant et voulait à tout prix me le refiler, sinon il me menaçait de le donner à Ieyasu…

Le vagabond éclata de rire, avant de lui demander ce qu'il avait fait.

- J'ai refusé, bien sûr ! Ieyasu fera sûrement de même, ou le jettera… Motochika est un triple crétin !

Les rires de son compagnon doublèrent, tandis qu'il enlevait son pantalon pour essayer le nouveau. Keiji ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil sur les jambes longues et finement musclées du Roi noir, avant de détourner les yeux. La beauté de Mitsunari était vraiment envoûtante, il se demandait comment diable le jeune homme n'avait-il pas encore trouvé l'amour. Lorsqu'il eut enfilé le pantalon, il sourit.

- C'est plus confortable que l'ancien, et plus esthétique… Je le garde, merci Keiji.

Le vagabond lui répondit que c'était normal, avant de s'habiller à son tour de son haut et ses bottes. Mitsunari s'attarda quelques secondes sur les nouveaux motifs de sa veste, avant de la mettre. Il remercia Keiji une dernière fois, et le brun fut flatté de ces louanges, tandis qu'ils s'avançaient, finalement préparés, vers l'entrée de l'auberge. Bien sûr, le dernier manquant à l'appel était…

- Où est passé cet idiot de Motochika ?

Ieyasu sourit à la nouvelle tenue de Mitsunari. Keiji avait bien fait.

- Une histoire de veste, visiblement…

Cette réponse énerva encore plus le seigneur d'Osaka, et lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer dans l'auberge pour faire sortir lui-même le dit idiot, il arriva.

- C'n'est pas trop tôt !

Le pirate se mit à rire.

- Désolé, désolé… Tu sais ce que c'est, d'être populaire, n'est-ce-pas Mitsunari…

Mais quand il vit le regard mortuaire de son compagnon, il se brida et fit en sorte de ne pas refaire d'autre blague potentiellement lourde. Lorsqu'ils partirent, il alla néanmoins à ses côtés pour discuter, ou plutôt, se plaindre comme il savait si bien le faire.

- _Mitsunari_… Pourquoi tu es si cruel ?

Le pauvre général des Toyotomi soupira.

- Et toi, je me demande comment tu peux être aussi incorrigible, des fois. Il ne put cependant cacher son sourire : il y a des fois où je me demande également pourquoi tu m'as sauvé la vie, à ce moment-là. J'étais prêt à mourir, pourtant.

Le pirate regarda le vide, visiblement pensif.

- Tes yeux. Tu avais le regard de quelqu'un qui ne s'avouait pas encore vaincu, alors même que ton épée était entre mes mains, et que ta vie m'était offerte… tu brûlais intérieurement. Je n'ai pas voulu gâcher ça, alors j'ai décidé que tu me suivrais à partir de ce jour-là. Personnellement, je suis plutôt fier de ce que tu es devenu !

Il releva la tête et prit un sourire satisfait. Mitsunari éclata de rire.

- Et moi je suis heureux que ce soit toi qui m'aie sauvé.

Motochika lui ébouriffa les cheveux, tout en riant également. Puis, son regard se porta sur le chef de cortège, qui avançait envers et contre tout. Son dos était fort désormais, il n'était plus l'enfant que le pirate avait connu.

- Il y en a un autre qui a besoin d'être sauvé, ici.

Le Démon des mers de l'Ouest pointa Ieyasu du menton.

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela à son propos ?

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, Motochika prit une expression inquiète, devenant soudainement sérieux.

- Il souffre. Malgré tout ce qu'il peut dire, sa douleur physique et mentale est bien plus grande que celle de n'importe qui : chaque jour, il doit prendre des décisions qui tueront des milliers de personnes alors qu'il prie pour la paix, usant sur le champ de bataille de ses poings déjà bandés de trop nombreuses fois.

Mitsunari regarda Ieyasu. C'est vrai que l'on pouvait distinguer des bandages à travers ses gants. Avait-il mal à chacun des coups qu'il portait ? Très certainement. Il se demanda vaguement à quoi il pensait, quand le brun se retourna. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et ils rougirent tous les deux en baissant les yeux. Le seigneur de Mikawa changea de direction, et se remit de face pour guider les soldats, tandis que le général des Toyotomi reprenait sa discussion avec Motochika, lui demandant comment les explications s'étaient passées. Le pirate soupira, et Mitsunari ne put s'empêcher de rire.

La bataille allait être longue et éprouvante.

* * *

Aye ! Et voilà un quatrième chapitre, c'est la fête youhou ! Je surfe sur cette fic, c'est assez fifou en fait. Si vous vous demandez pourquoi « _sentiments_ » : Motochika qui doit choisir entre Motonari (amour) et ses camarades tombés au combat (colère, vengeance), Mitsunari qui se réconfortait avec Motochika (besoin), puis un début d'avancement entre Ieyasu et lui (naissance de l'amour)… C'est compliqué, tout ce qui se passe hein XD Bon bah sur ce, au prochain chapitre !


	6. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5 : Accomplissement**

- Trois, deux, un… pile à l'heure prévue.

Motonari Mori esquissa un sourire.

* * *

- Ieyasu, je suis soulagé ! Nous étions sur le point de flancher !

Yukimura Sanada s'écroula, totalement épuisé. Il avait défendu le quartier général jusqu'à l'arrivée des renforts, ce qui était plutôt impressionnant étant donné son état de force actuel. Des soldats vinrent le porter pour l'amener jusqu'à sa chambre, l'un des seuls lieux encore sûrs. En effet, l'ennemi avait gagné du terrain : l'académie des Gentilshommes de Kubota était un ennemi redoutable pour prendre les camps. La plupart avaient donc été capturés, et bon nombre de soldats tués. Malgré cela, il y avait encore de l'espoir avec l'arrivée des armées de Ieyasu et ses alliés. Sasuke arriva faire un compte-rendu.

- Nous possédons les trois camps de l'Ouest, mais cinq autres sont aux mains de l'ennemi : les trois de l'Est, celui du Sud et celui du Nord. Yoshishige Satake est arrivé du côté Nord-est, Hirotsuna Utsunomiya du Sud-est, ils se sont donc établis aux camps Nord-est et Sud-est. Nous avons perdu les trois quart de nos soldats, et encore je crois que je suis positif. L'ennemi nous a attaqué en traître, pendant la nuit, et a déclenché des incendies en ravageant nos troupes. Aucun de mes ninjas n'est revenu vivant, donc méfiez-vous, je ne sais pas s'il existe d'autres risques.

Les troupes de l'Est acquiescèrent, et chacun suivit les ordres de Ieyasu : Motochika fut envoyé au Sud-est avec leyasu, Masamune et Kojuro au Nord-est, Keiji au Nord, et enfin Mitsunari au Sud.

Ils se séparèrent, et rapidement les duos de choc formés par le seigneur de Mikawa se montrèrent gagnants : la réputation du dragon borgne et de son œil droit n'était plus à faire, quant au pirate et au Tokugawa… Ils étaient amis depuis longtemps et se complétaient merveilleusement bien. Keiji, lui, était parfait pour remotiver les troupes. Et Mitsunari les guidait en se plaçant en première ligne, redonnant du courage aux plus couards. Ieyasu sourit en voyant le camp du Sud être repris en premier. Le Roi noir était vraiment impressionnant, il n'y avait pas à dire. Mitsunari se déplaça ensuite vers le Sud-est pour porter main-forte à Masamune et Kojuro, comme l'avait prévu le plan.

Ce fut au tour du Nord d'être libéré, et rapidement Keiji fit son apparition parmi eux. Tout était parfait, trop parfait… Ieyasu cherchait la faille, ce qui pouvait être de faux dans cette bataille, mais ne trouvait rien. Finalement, les quatre camps du Sud-est et Nord-est furent repris grâce aux talents des généraux, et les deux chefs ennemis se montrèrent. Il fallut peu de temps avant de les faire capituler, Yoshishige étant incroyablement maladroit et lent, et Hirotsuna trop inexpérimenté. Ils furent capturés puis amenés au quartier général, où Yukimura Sanada déciderait de leur sort une fois réveillé.

Mais il restait des ennemis dehors, et tous décidèrent d'un commun accord de finir de repousser les troupes ennemies ensembles. Sasuke se confondit en remerciements, tandis que les généraux repartaient chacun vers leurs positions initiales.

Une fois le Sud totalement nettoyé, Mitsunari jeta un coup d'œil à l'Est : il semblait que Ieyasu et Motochika se décarcassaient, de multiples soldats volaient. Il sourit, puis décida de les rejoindre. Mais il s'arrêta à mi-chemin, dans un endroit particulièrement désert où des cadavres jonchaient le sol. La plupart avaient été tués par des flèches, mais aucun de leur adversaire ne possédait tant d'archers, et eux-mêmes n'avaient emmené que des fusiliers. Tout au plus, ils étaient cinq à dix par camp, alors hors des camps ? Impossible… Il se pencha, enleva une flèche d'un des cadavres, et regarda la pointe. Il remarqua alors qu'elles ne portaient ni l'emblème ni d'Hirotsuna, ni celui de Yoshishige, mais celui de…

- Mitsunari Ishida !

Il se retourna pour voir d'où provenait la voix qui l'appelait soudainement, dont il se doutait néanmoins à qui elle appartenait : il découvrit avec effroi Motonari Mori, accompagné d'une dizaine d'archers. Le seigneur de Chugoku sourit, et, avant que son opposant n'ait eu le temps de réagir, fit signe de tirer à ses soldats.

- Voici le paiement de ta trahison infecte.

~ 0 ~

Ieyasu Tokugawa soupira en assommant le dernier de ses ennemis. Il avait mal, affreusement mal, mais ce n'était pas le moment de se plaindre. Quoique, un peu tout de même. Où était passé Mitsunari ? Il croyait que les forces du Sud n'étaient plus très nombreuses, alors pourquoi avait-il tardé au point que Motochika et lui n'aient dû finir seuls ? Soit il y avait eu un problème, soit le seigneur d'Osaka était paresseux. La dernière option étant tout à fait inimaginable, il jeta un regard à Motochika. Ce dernier semblait également inquiet. En voyant son ami pensif, il lui sourit :

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'imagine que tu sais mieux que moi que Mitsunari est costaud.

Le brun lui rendit son sourire, un peu rassuré. C'était tout à fait vrai.

- Oui, tu as raison. Mais… ne devrait-on pas aller voir comment il s'est débrouillé, tout de même ? J'ai un mauvais pressentiment depuis un moment, je ne sais pas pourquoi…

Le pirate lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

- Oui, oui. Si ça peut te rassurer. Allons-y, vers le Sud ! Nous ne sommes pas très loin, de toute façon. Nous n'avons qu'à le récupérer et rentrer au quartier général : je ne pense pas que les autres auront eu plus de problèmes que nous.

Ils se mirent en route, et Ieyasu acquiesça.

- Oui. Même combinées, des forces peuvent se montrer bien peu puissantes quand elles perdent un géné… ral…

Le visage du brun se décomposa en voyant un espace vide dans le champ de bataille. De multiples cadavres étaient empilés les uns sur les autres, et l'air empestait la mort. Il échangea un regard avec Motochika, et ils n'eurent pas besoin d'échanger de paroles pour se mettre à chercher si leur ami se trouvait par ici. Ieyasu était totalement affolé. C'était le chemin le plus probable par lequel Mitsunari aurait pu passer. S'était-il fait toucher par une flèche, lui aussi… ? Et à qui appartenaient-elles ? Les soldats des trois camps s'étaient fait décimer, et ils n'avaient apportés que très peu d'archers avec eux, seulement des fusiliers. De plus, la boule qui se formait dans son ventre ne présageait rien de bon. Soudain, il reconnut une masse de cheveux blancs parmi les multiples soldats, et ne put que hurler de désespoir.

- _MITSUNARIII !_

Il se précipita jusqu'à ses côtés et prit son ami inconscient dans les bras. Il sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues avant de les voir couler sur celles de l'homme qu'il avait pris entre ses mains. Motochika arriva derrière lui et fut tout autant accablé de voir son compagnon transpercé de multiples flèches. Il prit son pouls : très faible, avant de secouer Ieyasu et de lui dire de transporter Mitsunari jusqu'au quartier général. Le seigneur de Mikawa sembla se réveiller, et acquiesça en prenant le seigneur d'Osaka dans ses bras. Ils se mirent alors à courir et, une fois arrivés, demandèrent à un médecin de s'occuper de lui. Rapidement, Mitsunari fut pris en charge et amené jusqu'à une salle prévue pour les blessés. Motochika et Ieyasu se mirent à attendre devant que le verdict ne tombe, dépassés par l'irréalité des derniers évènements.

- Si je retrouve celui qui a fait ça, je le retrouverai et le tuerai… !

Le pirate était dans une colère noire, tout comme son ami qui tentait néanmoins tant bien que mal de se contenir. Rapidement, ils furent rejoints par Masamune, Kojuro et Keiji. Ils leur expliquèrent la situation, et le dragon borgne, en étonnant tout le monde, se mit également en colère. Il semblait que tous s'étaient attachés au Roi noir, envers et contre tout. Ils attendirent ainsi tous les cinq en silence, lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent sur le médecin, qui sourit.

- Sa vie n'est plus en danger.

Un soulagement général vint apporter une baisse de tension dans le couloir, et le vieil homme qui s'était occupé de Mitsunari continua :

- Nous avons réussi à enlever les sept flèches sans incident majeur, ce qui est un miracle vu sa condition physique : sa maigreur est inquiétante, nous devrons lui prescrire un nouveau régime alimentaire. Des cicatrices seront peut-être visibles, mais rien de très grave : cela devrait s'effacer avec le temps jusqu'à devenir imperceptible. Pas de visites avant au moins trois jours, il lui faut du repos au calme et il sera certainement secoué à son réveil. Une dernière chose : nous vous avons apporté une des flèches qui portait un emblème, et vous laissons en juger par vous-mêmes.

Il donna la dite flèche à Ieyasu, dont les yeux s'agrandirent en voyant le symbole.

- Motonari… Mori.

Les autres personnes présentes ne purent cacher leur étonnement à leur tour. Motochika se leva, furieux. Il frappa un bon coup dans le mur, et se retira jusqu'aux quartiers prévus aux généraux. Keiji le suivit, tandis que Kojuro tentait tant bien que mal de calmer Masamune, qui voulait se lancer immédiatement à la poursuite du seigneur de Chugoku. Finalement, les efforts combinés du bras droit et de Ieyasu réussirent à avoir raison de sa colère, et ils décidèrent d'aller manger, car il se faisait tard. Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Motochika les rejoint, visiblement calmé mais dont les yeux rougis trahissaient la détresse. Il prit la parole, une fois assis :

- Je me fiche des raisons de Motonari. Il doit avoir ce qu'il mérite pour avoir essayé de tuer Mitsunari : la mort.

Tous acquiescèrent, même le seigneur de Mikawa. Quelqu'un d'aussi inhumain ne méritait pas de vivre. Cette fois-ci, le fils du soleil avait dépassé les bornes, et Yoshitsugu devait être dans le coup également. Alors que chacun y allait de son hypothèse, Sasuke arriva.

- Yo ! Il prit alors un air plus sérieux, avant de continuer : J'ai appris pour Mitsunari, alors je viens m'excuser pour notre incompétence.

Bien sûr, personne ne lui en tint rigueur et ils l'invitèrent à passer à table, ce qu'il déclina poliment.

- Je ne suis pas venu seulement pour ça : comme vous le savez, Motonari Mori est le coupable, mais ce n'est pas le seul à être baigné dans ces affaires malveillantes. Yoshitsugu Otani est celui qui a suggéré au seigneur de Chugoku cette vengeance en bonne et due forme, persuadé que nos alliances n'y résisteraient pas. Ce qui est bien sûr faux, vu que je vous vois déblatérer des multiples façons de riposter depuis tout à l'heure. Le ninja se permit un sourire, avant d'ajouter : nous avons du nouveau du côté de l'Ouest. Yoshihiro Shimazu et Kanbe Kuroda seraient prêts à se rebeller contre leurs maîtres pendant la bataille finale qui nous opposeraient à eux, visiblement peu enclins à se soumettre par la force à de telles personnes. La Bête nous a promis de prendre contact à Muneshige Tachibana, dont le maître a été tué par Yoshitsugu, mais rien n'est moins sûr cependant. De plus, le siège du château d'azur semble être en bonne voie.

Les ninjas amenaient toujours des tonnes d'information, à se demander comment ils se les procuraient.

- Autres nouvelles de l'Ouest : Hideaki Kobayakawa a dû capituler devant les forces de Chugoku et les anciennes troupes de Toyotomi combinées. Après Haruhisa, le chef gourmet était leur prochaine cible. De notre côté, le siège de Kawanakajima s'est déroulé comme prévu : Kenshin a été capturé, et a accepté de s'allier avec nous pour préserver sa vie. Yoshiaki Megami a défait Nanbu Harumasa et nous propose désormais une alliance. Si vous acceptez toutes ces offres, l'Est sera donc unifié, et l'Ouest cerné. Nos chances de victoires sont élevées, et l'unification du Japon n'est désormais plus un rêve, mais une réalité.

Ces derniers mots envoyèrent un message d'espoir : enfin, la paix allait revenir, les guerres cesser, les amitiés se renouveler. Mais avant cela, une bataille finale les attendait : le lieu le plus probable pour ce combat était Osaka, mais quand ? Et quand apprendraient-ils que leur stratégie était un échec ? Certes la bataille n'était plus pour dans très longtemps, cependant quand Yoshitsugu et Motonari allaient-ils lancer leur assaut ? Étant donné la fourberie des deux hommes, ce serait au moment là où ils seraient le moins préparés. Méfiance donc était le maître mot des forces de l'Est pour le futur. Mais avant tout, ils devaient attendre la guérison de Mitsunari. Le Roi noir était un exemple pour tous les opposants à Ieyasu : autrefois son ennemi juré, il s'était désormais allié à lui. Et ne pas voir parmi eux leur second ange gardien, comme ils s'amusaient maintenant à l'appeler, minait le moral des troupes.

Les généraux remercièrent Sasuke, qui leur sourit avant de se retirer pour retourner au chevet de son maître, qui se reposait toujours depuis qu'il s'était écroulé en pleine bataille. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de manger, chacun alla se coucher tour à tour.

Cette routine dura trois jours durant, avant qu'enfin Mitsunari ne se réveille. Bien sûr, tout le monde était rassemblé pour l'occasion, même Yukimura qui se sentait pourtant encore un peu faible. Le général des Toyotomi ouvrit lentement les yeux, alors que chacun retenait son souffle. Finalement, il sembla se réveiller et regarda autour de lui, visiblement désorienté. Il parla d'une voix hésitante :

- Ieyasu… ?

Le brun ne put s'empêcher de l'enlacer.

- Oui, c'est moi ! Mitsunari, tu es vivant… !

L'argenté lui rendit son étreinte, et sourit.

- Oui, désolé de vous avoir inquiétés.

Tout le monde prit de ses nouvelles, et ils lui expliquèrent l'état actuel : seuls Motonari et Yoshitsugu restaient. À l'entente du nom du seigneur de Chugoku, Mitsunari se raidit soudain.

- Motonari… Mori…

Il se mit à trembler, mais rejeta l'aide de Motochika qui voulait le serrer dans ses bras.

- C'est bon. Je ne suis pas un lâche, je me remettrai de cette épreuve.

Mais le pirate le prit de force entre ses bras, et ne le laissa pas s'échapper.

- Je ne veux pas que tu fasses semblant avec nous. Si tu as envie de pleurer, alors fais-le.

C'est alors que Mitsunari éclata en sanglots. Personne ne s'y attendait, mis à part le Démon des mers de l'Ouest qui avait vu à travers l'argenté. Il s'accrocha désespérément aux épaules de son compagnon, et les larmes coulaient abondamment sur ses joues. Ieyasu le prit à son tour dans ses bras, suivi par le reste des personnes présentes dans la salle. Mitsunari ferma les yeux, offrant des remerciements à tous.

- C'est si bon de vous revoir… !

~ 0 ~

La guérison de Mitsunari prit deux semaines durant lesquelles les troupes se rassemblèrent à Kyoto pour entamer la marche finale vers le centre du Japon, où tout pourrait finalement prendre fin. Une lettre leur fut finalement envoyée un soir :

_« Ieyasu Tokugawa et tous ses autres alliés. Nous vous annonçons que notre assaut final se portera à Osaka, comme vous deviez certainement vous y attendre. Toutes nos forces seront rassemblées à cet endroit même, et serons présents : Yoshitsugu Otani, Motonari Mori, Kanbe Kuroda, Yoshihiro Shimazu, Hideaki Kobayakawa (accompagné de Tenkai) et Muneshige Tachibana, dont la capitulation a été une sage décision qui a dû parvenir à vos oreilles. Bien à vous,_

_Motonari Mori. »_

- Cet enfoiré… ! Comment ose-t-il nous parler sur ce ton, alors même qu'il est cerné !

Ieyasu sourit.

- Calme-toi, Motochika. Il ne sait pas encore qu'il court à sa perte, voilà tout.

Le seigneur de Mikawa jeta ensuite un regard à Mitsunari.

- Tu te sens d'attaque pour aller rendre visite au seigneur de Chugoku ?

Le général des Toyotomi acquiesça.

- Bien. Alors j'imagine que vous avez tous lu le plan que je vous ai distribué il y a de cela une semaine…

On entendit une plainte.

- Tu en demandes toujours trop, Ieyasu… !

Le « tortionnaire » soupira, puis fit un bref résumé à Motochika sur ce qu'il devait savoir (il s'était bien sûr attendu à cette éventualité), avant de se tourner vers les autres, excédés par le manque de sérieux du pirate. Il leur sourit, avant de continuer :

- Nous nous en tiendrons à ce plan, soit : d'abord, convaincre Hideaki de nous rejoindre. Cela fait, lancer une offensive avec Kanbe, Yoshihiro et Muneshige sur Yoshitsugu. Magoichi, Keiji, Tsuruhime, Kotaro et Ujimasa, vous les aiderez. Quant à Masamune, Kojuro, Yukimura, Sasuke, Mitsunari, Motochika, Tadakatsu et moi-même, nous irons rendre visite à Motonari et lui faire regretter ses paroles ainsi que ses actes. Sur le chemin : Kanbe, Yoshihiro, Muneshige et Ujimasa s'arrêteront pour prendre le contrôle des camps, tuer les dernières troupes et faire en sorte de les garder. De notre côté, Kojuro, Sasuke et Tadakatsu êtes assignés à cette tâche. J'espère avoir été clair. Si ce n'est pas le cas, demandez-moi des renseignements.

Magoichi prit la parole.

- Si quelque chose d'imprévu arrive, et ce sera sûrement le cas vu la personnalité de nos ennemis, que se passera-t-il ?

Ieyasu était heureux d'avoir une femme si intelligente parmi ses rangs, néanmoins il avait déjà pensé à cela.

- Nous avons des renforts prévus des armées de Yoshiaki, Kenshin et du clan Maeda. Il désigna les trois chefs de guerre dans la salle qui sourirent au reste des généraux. Autre question ?

Tout le monde semblait avoir compris, et un silence de consentement prit place dans la pièce.

- Bien ! D'après les mouvements de l'armée de Motonari, nous pouvons prédire qu'ils arriveront à Osaka dans cinq jours. Nous pouvons donc nous préparer pendant trois jours, puis commencer à installer nos troupes dans la Citadelle Sanada, qui sera le pilier de notre défense, ainsi que celui de notre attaque. C'est notre atout et notre faiblesse : nous ne devons la perdre sous aucun prétexte. C'est là-bas que j'ai assigné nos renforts, mais elle sera sans défense si par jamais ils avaient besoin d'intervenir, donc prudence.

Tous acquiescèrent, et le seigneur de Mikawa sourit :

- Bon, je crois qu'il n'y a rien de plus à dire. Faites ce qu'il vous plaît pendant ces trois jours, mais ne vous épuisez pas à la tâche. Il jeta un regard soupçonneux à Mitsunari et Masamune, qui s'entraînaient jour et nuit, puis continua : la disposition des chambres est affichée juste ici.

Un petit panneau où étaient marqués de multiples noms dans des petits carrés était en effet accroché au mur juste derrière le seigneur de Mikawa, qui reprit la parole :

- Le petit-déjeuner, déjeuner et dîner se passera ici. Je crois que vous savez à peu près tous où se trouvent les bains, sinon qu'on guide ceux qui ne connaissent pas. Bon repos !

Il se retira alors dans ses appartements, tandis que tout le monde s'avançait vers le panneau :

1ère chambre : Motochika Chosokabe / Yoshiaki Megami / Ujimasa Hojo

2ème chambre : Masamune Date / Kojuro Katakura

3ème chambre : Yukimura Sanada / Sasuke Sarutobi

4ème chambre : Magoichi Saica / Keiji Maeda

5ème chambre : Tsuruhime / Kotaro Fuma

6ème chambre : Kenshin Uesugi / Kasuga

7ème chambre : Toshiie Maeda / Matsu Maeda

Un sifflement admiratif de Masamune retentit dans la pièce : le château de Mikataghra était décidément très grand ! Les emplacements des chambres étaient simples à comprendre, et la plupart étaient voisines. Cependant, il y en avait un qui n'était pas vraiment satisfait, ici.

- Hey, hey… Je rêve, pas vrai ?

Une moustache se pointa devant son champ de vision, l'énervant encore plus si possible.

- Ta-ta, gentleman ! Il semblerait que nous passions les trois prochains jours ensembles, n'est-ce-pas !

Motochika Chosokabe explosa finalement.

- Pourquoi je ne suis pas avec Mitsunari, **HA** ? Je suis dans une chambre de vieux ! En plus, je suis à côté de la chambre de Masamune, je vais l'entendre crier toute la nuit et je ne vais pas pouvoir fermer l'œil, ah ça non je ne me laisserais pas faire !

Il se dirigea ainsi vers les appartements de Ieyasu, traînant avec lui sans vergogne le seigneur d'Osaka, qui n'était d'ailleurs pas marqué. Il ouvrit grand les portes de la chambre du brun, et cria pour bien se faire entendre :

- _IEYASUUU_ ! Je viens me plaindre !

Mitsunari ne put empêcher sa remarque de sortir.

- Pour pas changer.

Bien sûr, le pirate lui sortit sa réplique habituelle.

- _Tu es trop cruel_…

C'est à ce moment-là que le seigneur de Mikawa arriva, vêtu d'un kimono hakama des mêmes couleurs que son armure habituelle, et des bandages aux poings.

- Je savais que tu viendrais, Motochika, tu es trop prévisible !

Il se mit à rire, puis désigna le pauvre général que le Démon des mers de l'Ouest avait emporté de force avec lui et qu'il tenait par la taille.

- Désolé, mais Mitsunari dort avec moi pendant les trois prochains jours.

Le Roi noir fut soudainement lâché et manqua de s'effondrer par terre.

- **EEEH** ? Tu veux m'enlever Mitsu-chan, pourquoi ? Votre vie de couple est plus importante que notre amitié, c'est ça ?

Il se reçut aussitôt un coup de poing derrière la tête. Mitsunari était devenu rouge de honte, mais ne se démonta pas pour autant.

- C'est Ieyasu qui l'a décidé, alors tu dois l'accepter, Motochika ! Et…

Cette fois-ci, ce fut lui qui ébouriffa les cheveux du pirate.

- Tu sais bien que notre amitié est bien plus importante que tout ce que tu pourrais imaginer, idiot.

Le seigneur de Shikoku fut visiblement rassuré, puis se retourna vers le brun, et sourit.

- Très bien ! Je te le laisse pour trois jours, ça promet d'être intéressant ! Mais profites-bien, parce que sa vie est vouée à rester avec moi, moi, et encore moi !

Avant de se faire encore une fois frapper, il fuit vers ses désormais appartements pour prendre la meilleure place. Mitsunari soupira, avant de s'avancer vers Ieyasu.

- Il semblerait qu'on va enfin pouvoir avoir notre discussion, n'est-ce-pas ?

Le brun lui sourit, avant de caresser doucement sa joue.

- Oui. J'ai trop longtemps attendu ce moment, surtout avec cette peur de te perdre ces derniers temps…

Il le regarda, et, voyant le regard alangui de son compagnon, l'embrassa finalement. Après tant d'attente, les deux rivaux pouvaient enfin se retrouver. Le baiser fut timide d'abord, mais Mitsunari prit les devants et alla lécher la lèvre inférieure du seigneur de Mikawa. Ce dernier gémit doucement, avant de laisser son amant glisser sa langue, la faisant jouer contre la sienne. Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que Ieyasu ne se laisse tomber sur le grand futon de sa chambre. Le Roi noir vint se placer au-dessus de lui, les jambes de chaque côté de sa taille, et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois.

Le Tokugawa prit à son tour les devants en faisant glisser ses mains dans le yukata de son compagnon, qui l'arrêta.

- Enlèves tes bandages…

- Mais-…

Le brun essaya de protester, mais Mitsunari ne le laissa pas faire. Il mit un doigt sur ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de parler.

- Enlèves les, je te dis.

Ieyasu obéit, et son amant prit une de ses mains dans la sienne, avant de lécher les multiples cicatrices qui s'y trouvaient. C'était le sacrifice nécessaire pour ne tuer personne sur le champ de bataille. Le seigneur de Mikawa frissonna, avant de se dégager de son emprise et de l'entraîner dans un nouveau baiser. Cette fois-ci, il put laisser ses mains vagabonder tranquillement, explorant chaque parcelle du corps de Mitsunari, glissant contre, touchant, tâtant la peau si douce et si parfaite, où les cicatrices des flèches n'étaient presque plus visibles, à peine perceptibles. Ieyasu défit son yukata, puis le fit glisser par terre.

L'homme qu'il désirait le plus au Monde était là, devant ses yeux, complètement nu et prêt à se donner à lui. Le général des Toyotomi s'était assis sur son ventre, attendant patiemment la suite des évènements. Il était frêle, mais musclé à la fois. Les yeux du brun détaillèrent chacun des aspects de son corps, avant de se concentrer sur celui qui l'intéressait. Il fit glisser ses mains sur la taille de Mitsunari, descendant jusqu'à presque le toucher et remontant pour augmenter le supplice de son amant, dont les mains vinrent finalement guider les siennes jusqu'à son membre déjà gonflé, n'ayant plus suffisamment de patience pour les taquineries.

Lentement, il guida les doigts de Ieyasu, les fit s'envelopper autour de son sexe, et se mit à bouger leurs mains ensembles. Le brun ne put s'empêcher de trouver cela trop érotique pour être vrai, mais se contenta d'apprécier le contact du membre chaud de son amant dans sa main. Des soupirs de plaisir retentirent à travers la pièce, qui firent frissonner le seigneur de Mikawa et augmentèrent son excitation. Il prit une des mains de Mitsunari, et vint la guider jusqu'à son membre pour faire de même. L'argenté laissa échapper un gémissement, et Ieyasu ne put que lui rendre.

Une odeur enivrante vint envahir la pièce, tandis que les mouvements de chacun sur le sexe de l'autre se faisaient plus rapides. Finalement, le Tokugawa enleva leurs mains, et vint s'asseoir pour se coller contre son compagnon. Il enleva son yukata à son tour, et enveloppa les jambes de Mitsunari autour de sa taille. Il prit ensuite leurs deux membres en main, et reprit le rythme précédent. Ils étaient tous les deux mouillés, et le seigneur d'Osaka cria son nom en tremblant de plaisir, ce qui arracha un gémissement à Ieyasu. Il continua à les caresser, et, en partageant un nouveau baiser passionné, ils jouirent une première fois, se répandant sur leurs deux torses. Ils n'arrêtèrent cependant pas de s'embrasser, comme s'ils étaient hors du temps. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils partagèrent un regard brûlant, haletant tous deux.

Lentement, les amants reprirent leur souffle. Mitsunari prit la main de Ieyasu et se mit à lécher goulûment les doigts auxquels étaient encore collés leurs spermes. Ils finirent par se retrouver tous les deux excités à nouveau, et le seigneur de Mikawa fit tomber doucement son compagnon sur le futon. Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, avant de laisser un suçon sur son cou, comme pour marquer sa propriété. Il sourit à cette idée, puis descendit, s'attardant sur les tétons de Mitsunari, jouant avec, avant de s'en lasser et de continuer sa route jusqu'à l'objet désiré.

Finalement, il ne put constater que l'excitation de son amant était encore plus forte que la sienne. Lentement, il fit quelques mouvements de va-et-vient, avant de lécher le sexe du Roi noir de la base jusqu'au gland. Il prit ensuite en bouche ce dernier seulement, puis se retira, avant de donner quelques coups de langue, et répéta le mouvement jusqu'à ce que Mitsunari ne finisse par mêler ses mains dans ses cheveux et l'obliger à prendre plus. Le seigneur de Mikawa gémit, avant d'accéder à la requête du seigneur d'Osaka, qui se cambra de plaisir en laissant échapper un soupir. Avec une de ses mains, Ieyasu écarta les jambes de son compagnon, lui donnant un champ d'action plus important. Il laissa ses doigts vagabonder sur ses cuisses tellement fines, les caressant et sentant le corps en dessous de lui frissonner à ce contact. Lorsqu'il sentit que Mitsunari était sur le point de jouir, il s'arrêta soudainement et, avant que l'argenté n'ait eu le temps de lui demander ce qu'il faisait, il usa de sa langue pour lécher son intimité, ce qui le fit gémir de surprise.

- Ie-Ieyasu… Qu'est-ce que tu fais, c'est sale !

L'interpellé ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Oh, vraiment ? Alors il vaudrait mieux le nettoyer.

Il reprit alors ses coups de langue, se délectant des soupirs de plaisir de Mitsunari, puis passa la barrière de chair avant de se retirer. Il donna un rapide baiser à son compagnon, avant de faire pénétrer un doigt à l'intérieur de son corps. Le seigneur d'Osaka se cambra à ce traitement inattendu, mais n'eut pas le temps de protester que Ieyasu l'embrassait une nouvelle fois. Il se laissa porter par ces sensations inconnues jusque-là, essayant de se détendre pour ressentir plus de plaisir. Soudain, le brun enfonça un deuxième doigt dans son intimité, et Mitsunari gémit entre les lèvres de son amant.

- _Mitsunari_…

Il ouvrit les yeux (quand les avaient-ils fermés ?) et regarda Ieyasu qui l'appelait. Leurs yeux se fixèrent les uns dans les autres, et le regard brûlant que lui donnait son compagnon fit frissonner l'argenté, alors qu'il sentait ses doigts bouger en lui, de plus en plus facilement et rapidement. Il gémit en pensant à ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire, et ne put se retenir plus longtemps de crier tout son soûl.

- _Ieyasu… ! Ieyasu !_

Ses hanches bougeaient d'elles-mêmes maintenant, cherchant plus de friction avec le seigneur de Mikawa. Il sentit vaguement un troisième doigt s'ajouter aux deux autres, ce qui accentua son désir. Ses jambes s'ouvrirent un peu plus, il avait honte et trouvait cela naturel à la fois. Ses mains se mirent à bouger toutes seules, touchant les parcelles de peau brûlantes que Ieyasu avait effleurées plus tôt, cherchant plus de sensations. Soudain, il se cambra et laissa échapper un long cri de plaisir. Les doigts du brun avaient effleuré quelque chose, lui envoyant des vagues de chaleur qu'il ressentit jusque dans son bas-ventre. Ieyasu refit le même mouvement, et Mitsunari renversa la tête en arrière, incapable de retenir les tremblements de son corps, dont les murs se resserrèrent autour des intrus le pénétrant.

Finalement, le seigneur de Mikawa retira ses doigts, et ne laissa pas le temps à son amant de protester, qu'il effleurait son intimité avec son membre avant de s'enfoncer lentement, mais sans s'arrêter, jusqu'au bout. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'homme en dessous de lui, qui semblait épuisé alors même qu'ils n'avaient pas encore commencé : ses cheveux collaient à son front en sueur, ses joues étaient rougies par le plaisir, et des larmes commençaient à perler au coin de ses yeux. Sans parler de l'expression de pure extase qu'il arborait actuellement c'était une invitation à la débauche, ni plus ni moins. Cependant, Ieyasu ne voulait pas lui faire mal et attendit patiemment un signal de Mitsunari pour pouvoir bouger. Lorsque le seigneur d'Osaka ouvrit les yeux et hocha la tête, il commença par de petits mouvements pour habituer le jeune homme à cette présence incommodante.

Tout en donnant et recevant du plaisir, Ieyasu promenait ses mains sur ce corps si parfait qu'il avait désiré pendant trop longtemps, et sa langue vint chercher réconfort auprès de sa jumelle. Ressemblant plus à une bataille pour voir qui réussirait à mieux embrasser que l'autre, le baiser augmenta la température d'encore quelques degrés en trop dans la pièce. Ieyasu essayait tant bien que mal de se retenir, se bridant pour ne pas faire mal à son compagnon, déjà convalescent.

Rapidement cependant, les gémissements de son amant eurent raison du brun : il accéléra progressivement le rythme, attrapant les hanches de Mitsunari pour une meilleure pénétration. L'argenté laissa ses mains, elles, caresser le dos de son compagnon, parfois plantant ses ongles et griffant tant c'était bon. Il n'arrivait plus à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il ressentait tant de plaisir, au point de ne pouvoir se retenir de gémir à chacun des coups de reins qu'il recevait de son amant. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi les bruits obscènes qui résonnaient dans la pièce ne faisaient qu'accentuer son excitation. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment l'on pouvait se sentir si complet et si vide à la fois. Il voulait plus, mais il avait déjà tout. Quel était ce sentiment qui l'animait ?

_« Ne cherches pas plus loin, c'est le début de l'amour que tu es en train de me décrire là ! »_

Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que Motochika avait raison. Il alla caresser la joue de Ieyasu, qui lui offrit un sourire, avant de l'embrasser chastement. Le seigneur de Mikawa prit alors son dos entre ses mains, et le fit s'asseoir contre lui. Mitsunari gémit une nouvelle fois, tandis que le brun attrapait sa taille et le faisait onduler contre son sexe, tout en laissant des marques sur son cou qui seraient difficiles à expliquer le lendemain matin. Mais pour l'instant, c'était le cadet des soucis du Roi noir, qui passa ses mains dans les cheveux de son compagnon, et lui fit relever la tête, pour l'embrasser cette fois-ci avec beaucoup plus de passion. Ieyasu gémit entre ses lèvres, et accéléra encore un peu plus ses mouvements, puis se sépara de la bouche de son amant pour pouvoir apprécier sa voix si douce et suave qui l'emportait loin, beaucoup trop loin. Soudain, un cri de plaisir plus fort que les autres fut arraché à cette voix. Le brun, d'abord étonné, donna un autre coup de rein au même endroit, et fut récompensé par un nouveau cri. Il sourit, et continua.

- Arrêtes, _Ieyasu…_ Si tu continues- à ce rythme, je vais… !

Son nom prononcé d'une façon si excitante ne pouvait pas arrêter le brun. Il continua, et vint poser ses lèvres contre celles du seigneur d'Osaka. Suffisamment proches pour sentir le battement du cœur de l'autre, mais trop loin pour appeler ça un baiser.

- On dirait que tu y prends beaucoup de plaisir, _Mitsunari_…

Il l'embrassa chastement, puis accéda à sa requête : il s'arrêta, avant de se coucher et de faire signe à Mitsunari d'imposer son propre rythme, laissant ses mains onduler une fois de plus sur le corps de son amant.

L'argenté frissonna au contact des doigts qui exploraient son torse, ses jambes, son être, avant de commencer à se mouvoir contre le sexe de son compagnon. Il laissa échapper un soupir de bien-être, avant de prendre appui sur la taille de Ieyasu pour pouvoir aller plus vite. Il ferma les yeux, se laissant envelopper par un tourbillon de sensations toutes autant plaisantes les unes que les autres. Lorsqu'une main vint se resserrer autour de son membre, il laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise, rapidement suivie par de nouveaux soupirs de volupté.

- Regardes, tu es déjà mouillé…

Il gémit à ces mots pervers, prononcés par quelqu'un de bien trop audacieux. Il se vengerait plus tard. Pour l'instant, il reporta son attention sur le fait qu'il était sur le point de venir, et ondula ses hanches avec aisance contre son compagnon. Il gémit alors qu'à nouveau quelque chose en lui, lui envoyait des vagues de chaleur électriques, et s'arrêta un instant, quand Ieyasu reprit le rythme. Le dos de Mitsunari se cambra de lui-même, avant de venir s'effondrer contre le torse de son amant, qui continuait ses mouvements.

- Stop… ! Ieyasu… _Ieyasu… !_ Je vais-… !

Il ne put terminer sa phrase, car le brun l'embrassa. Leurs langues combattirent une nouvelle fois pour la dominance, bien qu'elle est déjà été donnée au seigneur de Mikawa. Ce dernier refit passer sur son dos Mitsunari, mit ses jambes sur ses épaules, avant de reprendre ses coups de reins à cet endroit si particulier de l'intimité de son amant, qui le fit trembler et se tortiller de plaisir sous lui.

- C'est bon, tu n'as qu'à venir.

S'accrochant aux draps, l'argenté n'en menait pas large. Son ventre montait et descendait au rythme de sa respiration saccadée, sa bouche laissait échapper des mots honteux, et il ne pouvait plus contrôler ses tremblements. Il tendit sa main jusqu'au visage de Ieyasu, et l'appela d'une voix haletante. Le brun sourit, et enveloppa ses jambes autour de sa taille avant d'entremêler ses doigts entre les siens et de serrer leurs mains contre les draps.

- _Mitsunari_…

L'interpellé gémit à l'entente de son nom, et laissa échapper un long râle en rejetant sa tête en arrière, libérant ce plaisir emmagasiné depuis le début de leurs ébats. Ieyasu regarda chacune des émotions de son amant, avant de venir laisser une dernière marque sur son cou et de jouir à son tour à l'intérieur du Roi noir, mordant son épaule sauvagement dans le processus. Il se retira et s'effondra ensuite contre son compagnon, et ils reprirent leurs souffles, retombant finalement sur Terre. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Mitsunari se rendit compte des multiples marques sur son corps.

- Tu es un pervers, en réalité.

Ieyasu lui sourit, mais ne fut pas vexé, bien au contraire.

- Mmh… Il semblerait. Que dirais-tu si ce pervers disait qu'il t'aime ?

Ce fut au tour de l'argenté de sourire.

- Je lui répondrais que j'avais deviné, et que je l'aime à mon tour.

Le brun jubila intérieurement, avant d'embrasser son compagnon une dernière fois.

- Il faudrait aller se doucher et vite dormir, il se fait tard.

Mitsunari acquiesça, et ils se levèrent pour aller prendre un bain, main dans la main. _Ensembles_.

* * *

YAY ! Un lemon ! Les perverses ont finalement été satisfaites au bout du cinquième chapitre XD Pourquoi le titre " accomplissement " ? Accomplissement de la vengeance Yoshitsugu, la décision de Motochika, la bataille finale qui approche et la relation de Mitsunari et Ieyasu ! Le prochain chapitre sera certainement le dernier, mais peut-être ne pourrais-je pas terminer l'histoire et serais-je obligée d'en faire un autre. Vous avez compris, la fic touche (déjà, désolée) à sa fin ! Je vous dis donc, à tchao bonsoir !


	7. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6 : Paix**

Finalement, après trois jours, tous commencèrent à rassembler leurs troupes pour marcher sur Ueda. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés après un jour éreintant de marche, il faisait déjà nuit. Ils s'installèrent dans la citadelle Sanada et dressèrent quatre camps aux alentours afin de protéger les générateurs pour le canon principal. Une fois cela fait, des tours de gardes furent assignés, et chacun alla se coucher dans les dortoirs dédiés.

- Aaah, je n'en peux plus !

Motochika s'écroula dans son futon, et fit un gros câlin au coussin, visiblement aux anges de se retrouver dans un lit, et avec son compagnon préféré.

- _Mitsunariii_… Laisses-moi dormir avec toi ce soir… !

Il se prit, comme vous l'imaginez, un bon vieux coup sur la tête, mais pas de la personne habituelle.

- Je ne laisserai pas Mitsunari dormir avec toi, pervers !

Ieyasu prit l'argenté dans ses bras, et tira la langue au dit pervers.

- Pas juste ! C'est chacun son tour, tu as dormi pendant trois jours avec lui et moi j'ai dû dormir avec deux vieux totalement toqués, alors il est à moi pour cette nuit !

Le brun ne comptait néanmoins pas se laisser faire.

- C'est normal, puisque maintenant nous sommes ensembles !

Sous le regard interloqué des autres généraux, les deux hommes continuèrent ainsi à se disputer, tandis que Mitsunari se laissait porter sans réagir, visiblement trop fatigué pour des bêtises pareilles.

- Ils ne pourraient pas faire ça ailleurs ? Ce sont deux gamins…

Masamune sourit, avant d'étonner tout le monde et de reprendre l'argenté des bras de Ieyasu.

- Non, Mitsunari est avec moi ce soir !

Tout le monde fut choqué (même Kojuro), et cette fois-ci le général des Toyotomi réagit.

- Lâche-moi, Dragon borgne !

Le seigneur d'Oshu lui offrit le sourire le plus carnassier qu'il avait en stock.

- Non, je veux voir la _party_ que vont organiser Ieyasu et Motochika en ton honneur.

Masamune avait toujours le chic pour mettre l'ambiance. S'ensuivit un tournoi (bataille de coussins, d'alcool et crêpage de chignons en règle) pour décider de qui prendrait Mitsunari dans son lit ce soir. Finalement, il fut décidé d'un commun accord que les seigneurs de Mikawa et de Shikoku colleraient leurs futons à celui du Roi noir après un sermon de Kojuro.

La nuit se passa normalement mis à part que…

- MAIS QUE QUELQU'UN LE FASSE TAIRE !

Ujimasa qui ronflait bien trop fort pour une personne normale.

~ 0 ~

Le réveil fut difficile pour les forces de l'Est… enfin, surtout pour les généraux.

- Je vais tuer le vieux…

Mitsunari était toujours d'une humeur massacrante, comme chaque matin, et seul Motochika réussit à le réveiller correctement après maints essais infructueux. Ce fut l'imitation d'un Ieyasu timide et rougissant qui fit éclater de rire l'argenté et qui put le faire revenir parmi le Monde des vivants. Ce que le seigneur de Mikawa n'apprécia bien sûr pas trop, mais il fut pris de compassion pour le pirate qui avait dû supporter pendant trois jours les ronflements d'Ujimasa, alors que lui était avec Mitsunari qui ne faisait aucun bruit en dormant.

Lorsque tous eurent déjeunés et furent préparés, il était à peine six heures du matin. Sasuke, qui était parti en éclaireur, revint faire son compte-rendu aux généraux rassemblés autour du camp principal :

- Les forces de Motonari et Yoshitsugu avancent, elles ne sont maintenant plus très loin. Ils sont en surnombre pour l'instant, mais une fois Hideaki, Muneshige, Kanbe et Yoshihiro de notre côté, ils seront en sous-nombre comme prévu. Le seigneur de Chugoku a apporté le Nexus Solaire, alors prudence.

Les personnes présentes hochèrent la tête, avant de se retourner vers Ieyasu, attendant les ordres.

- Que chacun fasse selon le plan de départ. N'oubliez pas : en cas d'imprévu, nous pouvons compter sur les renforts alliés.

Ils se séparèrent alors tous en plusieurs groupes : Tadakatsu partit vers le Sud convaincre Hideaki de les rejoindre, Magoichi et Keiji se dirigèrent vers le Nord-est, Tsuruhime, Kotaro et Ujimasa vers le Sud-est. Masamune et Kojuro partirent vers le Nord-ouest, Yukimura et Sasuke vers le Nord-est, Mitsunari et Motochika vers le Nord. Ieyasu, lui, partit pour le Sud, et serait rejoint rapidement par son bras droit. Était prévu pour l'Est Kanbe, pour l'Ouest Yoshihiro et Muneshige. Une fois tous les camps pris et contrôlés, l'assaut vers les généraux était leur priorité.

Une fois l'attaque lancée, les forces ennemies furent rapidement maîtrisées, dû à l'étonnement de la trahison de pas moins trois de leurs principaux alliés, ainsi que d'Hideaki Kobayakawa. Camp après camp, les armées de l'Est avançaient sans jamais reculer. Rapidement, elles prirent le contrôle du Nexus Solaire, qui engrangea néanmoins de nombreuses pertes, d'un côté comme de l'autre (les tirs étant dirigés autant sur les alliés que sur les ennemis) et l'arrêtèrent. Finalement, Mitsunari et Motochika furent les premiers à arriver devant Motonari, animés par une rage animale envers le seigneur de Chugoku, qui leur accorda à peine un regard hautain.

- Vous pensez sérieusement pouvoir me battre ? Croyez-vous qu'avec vos faibles stratégies, vous avez déjoué mon esprit tactique ?

Un fin sourire vint étirer ses lèvres.

- Inconscients… Vous courrez à votre perte.

Mitsunari sentait la colère monter petit à petit.

- Assez ! Tu ne mérites pas le droit de vivre, Motonari Mori ! Repends-toi et meurs !

Ils se lancèrent alors sur le brun, qui riposta aisément. Le combat continua sans évènement majeur jusqu'à l'arrivée des autres généraux : Masamune et Yukimura, puis Ieyasu. Rapidement, Motonari fut submergé par le nombre, et se retrouva à terre, mais ses yeux ne perdaient pas cette supériorité qui lui était caractéristique.

- Idiots. Vous avez perdu, vous-…

Ses propos furent arrêtés par les épées de Mitsunari et Masamune qui le transpercèrent. Il s'effondra par terre et cracha un peu de sang avant de parler. Tous le regardèrent prononcer ses dernières paroles sans aucune émotion.

- Tant de sagesse perdue pour une cause si dérisoire… Mais ainsi va la vie, n'est-ce-pas ? Même si la vôtre sera bientôt supprimée… Comme toutes celles des japonais.

Un dernier sourire vint illuminer son visage, avant qu'il ne ferme les yeux définitivement. Ses propos inquiétèrent néanmoins les autres généraux.

- Que voulait-il dire par là ?

Soudain, une explosion retentit du côté de l'Est : certainement Magoichi qui se battait contre Yoshitsugu. Les généraux se lancèrent un regard, avant d'hocher la tête. Ils se dirigèrent tous ensembles vers l'endroit où ils avaient vu cette explosion, et découvrirent Keiji à terre, sonné. Surement ce qui avait énervé la fusilière. Yoshitsugu leur lança un regard désapprobateur, avant de sourire.

- Vous êtes arrivés trop tard, pauvres fous ! Il revient… apporter la souffrance en ce Monde…

Il releva le bras, essayant d'attraper les étoiles, puis tomba soudainement, alors que son masque se fissurait et éclatait en milles morceaux. Un filet de sang s'échappait de son crâne, ce qui fit comprendre à tous qu'il était désormais mort. Mitsunari ne put s'empêcher d'aller à ses côtés, et d'attraper une de ses mains entre les siennes. Il caressa doucement ses cheveux, et murmura des derniers mots d'adieux à celui qui avait été son plus grand soutien pour se relever de la mort de son défunt seigneur. Il ne put empêcher de laisser couler une larme sur sa joue, tandis que les généraux aidaient Keiji à se relever. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de se remettre de leurs émotions que quelqu'un que personne n'attendait faisait irruption.

- _On and on the road does go,_

_Down into the depth below..._

_Off you went to call the king,_

_You wish to hear the Devil sing..._

Oichi se tenait en hauteur, baignant dans la lueur de la lune rouge, et pleurait.

- Je suis désolée, tout le monde… Oichi a fait une bêtise…

Elle s'effondra, avant de tomber par terre rudement. Ieyasu se précipita à ses côtés, et fut horrifié : la Reine Démon baignait dans son propre sang ! Mais il n'eut pas le temps de prévenir les autres, qu'un rire sinistre retentissait à travers le champ de bataille, un rire que Masamune et Yukimura connaissaient bien.

- Mitsuhide…

L'ancien général de Nobunaga se tenait en effet à l'endroit même où était Oichi un peu plus tôt.

- Bonsoir, tout le monde ! Je viens vous annoncer que pas moins des trois quarts de votre armée ont été anéantis par Dame Oichi… Il fallait bien ça pour qu'elle ne soit emplie des ténèbres obscurcissant son âme suffisamment pour ce qui va suivre… J'espère que vous avez apprécié sa petite chanson ! Oh, je m'éloignerai si j'étais vous !

En effet, le sol autour de la jeune femme prenait une teinte noire inquiétante. Le seigneur de Mikawa fit un bond en arrière, et les généraux ne purent que regarder, horrifiés, la sœur du Roi Démon s'enfoncer lentement dans le sol, attirée par des mains noires comme les ténèbres, tout en continuant de chanter.

- _If not so…_

_The summer night…_

_Turns to dawn as soon as I sleep…_

_Calling for separation…_

_Might be the cuckoo… ?_

_If not so…_

_The summer night…_

_Turns to dawn as soon as I sleep…_

_Calling for separation… _

_Might be the cuckoo… ?_

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle disparut entièrement dans le sol, et que la voix changea, une voix bien trop familière.

- _If the cuckoo doesn't sing,_

_Let the darkness flow out…_

Lentement, deux mains géantes sortirent de terre, avant de s'ouvrir sur Nobunaga Oda.

- Quel triste sort pour ma sœur, d'être le pantin de ma renaissance. Offrir son sang fut sa seule raison de vivre. Il semblerait qu'une fois de plus, je ne doive faire de ce Monde un abîme de cendres et de souffrance.

Mitsuhide semblait être aux anges.

- Oh, mon seigneur ! Affrontez-moi une dernière fois, je vous en prie !

Une balle dans la tête vint calmer ses ardeurs, le faisant s'effondrer par terre et mourir dans l'extase, tandis que le Roi Démon souriait.

- Voilà un comité d'accueil bien chaleureux…

Il jeta un regard à Masamune et Yukimura, ainsi qu'à Magoichi, avant de descendre lentement, pour finalement poser les pieds sur le sol.

- Ceux-là mêmes qui m'ont obligé à rentrer en enfer sont ici, devant moi, prêts à m'y faire retourner… Quelle surprise agréable, je vais finalement pouvoir vous tuer et accomplir une vengeance bien méritée, il me semble. Oh, et la petite fille dont j'ai tué le mentor vient accomplir la sienne.

Un sourire vint déformer ses traits démoniaques, avant qu'il ne pointe son arme sur Masamune. Heureusement, les généraux s'étaient remis de la surprise qu'engendrait son retour parmi les vivants, et décidèrent d'attaquer un à un. Le Roi Démon les repoussa tous, les envoyant à terre ou s'écraser contre des rochers. Le choc fut rude, mais personne ne pouvait laisser cet homme revenir et détruire le Japon, sinon tout ce qu'ils auraient accompli jusqu'à maintenant ne servirait à rien ! Ieyasu s'élança en criant, le poing chargé d'une lumière vengeresse. Mitsunari fit de même, son épée chargée de toute la colère et la haine qu'il avait contre celui qui avait emporté son conseiller vers la folie, dans sa quête de souffrance ultime. Motochika se mit à surfer sur des flammes sortant de son ancre pour attaquer lui aussi cet homme qui risquait de tout détruire. Ils ne réussirent néanmoins pas à atteindre Nobunaga : une énorme silhouette, de la forme d'une armure, apparut à son dos et vint les repousser. Le Roi Démon se mit à rire, avant de se retourner vers Yukimura qui ne s'était toujours pas relevé, sonné par l'attaque qu'il avait reçue précédemment. Il pointa son fusil vers lui, avant d'esquisser un sourire.

- Adieu, Tigre de Kai.

Il tira, mais sa balle fut arrêtée au dernier moment par Masamune.

- Je suis le seul à pouvoir tuer cet homme !

Il se rua sur Nobunaga, ses six griffes sorties. Mais cela ne servit à rien, pas plus que l'attaque de Keiji ou celle de Magoichi, qui tentèrent d'attaquer alors que la garde du Roi Démon était baissée. Ils furent tous trois repoussés par son armure géante, impuissants. Masamune n'eut pas le temps de se relever, qu'il fut soulevé du sol par une main puissante, se faisant lentement étrangler.

- Si tu désires tant tuer cet homme toi-même, alors je te ferais mourir avant lui pour n'avoir aucuns regrets…

Le dragon borgne tenta de se dégager, mais fit tomber ses épées sur le sol. Petit à petit, l'air s'échappait de ses poumons. Il n'allait pas pouvoir tenir longtemps comme ça… Soudain, une balle vint détourner l'attention du Roi Démon, qui le lâcha. Il s'étouffa, avant de remercier Magoichi. La jeune femme lui sourit, avant de continuer à tirer, en vain néanmoins car toutes ses balles ricochaient contre cette armure mystérieuse. Mais, tout à coup, l'une d'elles atteint la jambe de Nobunaga, alors que l'ombre derrière lui disparaissait.

- Son armure a un taux de réflexion des dégâts limité ! Attaquez-la de toutes vos forces si elle réapparaît, c'est sa seule protection !

En effet, peu après qu'elle ait disparue, la protection mystérieuse refit son apparition derrière leur ennemi. Ce dernier sourit, avant de pointer son fusil sur Magoichi.

- _Sayaka_, hein… Reprendre le nom de son mentor pour qu'il perdure à jamais, quelle jolie façon de lui rendre hommage. Hélas pour toi, tu ne possèdes pas d'armure réflectrice de dégâts.

Il tira, mais la jeune femme fut protégée par Keiji, qui lui sourit.

- J'ai juré de te protéger, et je ne faillirai pas à mon devoir au nom de l'amour !

Elle lui rendit son sourire, avant qu'ils ne chargent tous les deux contre Nobunaga. Tsuruhime envoya une de ses flèches géantes, qui propulsa Kotaro dans un assaut dévastateur. Motochika, Ieyasu et Mitsunari attaquèrent à leur tour, et l'armure disparut l'espace de quelques secondes sous leurs coups. Secondes qui suffirent à Yukimura et Masamune pour s'élancer à leur tour sur le Roi Démon, et réussir à l'atteindre. Les lances et l'épée plantée dans le corps, Nobunaga les regarda, empli de haine.

- Encore une fois, par votre faute…

Tandis que les deux généraux retiraient leurs armes, le sol autour de leur ennemi devint soudainement noir. Ils s'enlevèrent, et le Roi Démon s'enfonça dans un abysse éternel.

- J'irai hanter vos cauchemars… Attendez mon retour avec effroi.

Ses dernières paroles envoyèrent un frisson dans le dos des généraux, mais ils n'en montrèrent rien. Lentement, le calme retomba sur le champ de bataille et la lune redevint blanche. Tous s'effondrèrent par sur le sol, et laissèrent échapper un soupir de soulagement.

- J'ai cru qu'on allait mourir !

Motochika se mit à rire, avant de se relever en s'aidant de son ancre plantée par terre.

- On vient de vaincre le Roi Démon en personne, je n'arrive pas à y croire !

Ieyasu se releva à son tour, et sourit.

- Eh bien, tous nos efforts et ces vies sacrifiées jusqu'à maintenant auraient été vains, sinon.

Mitsunari acquiesça.

- Tu as raison, c'est ce qui m'a poussé à agir.

Masamune esquissa un sourire à son tour.

- Félicitations, tout le monde. Il semblerait que le Japon soit unifié et hors de danger…

Tous ne purent empêcher une exclamation de joie s'échapper de leur lèvre à cette nouvelle.

* * *

- Des dangos ?

- Oui. Tu te rappelles lorsque nous en mangions tous les deux ?

Mitsunari sourit. Ses souvenirs qui lui étaient si chers… comment ne pouvait-il pas s'en rappeler ?

- Bien sûr. C'était lorsque tu étais encore petit et bête comme un enfant.

Ieyasu le regarda, surpris, avant de sourire nerveusement.

- Tu es décidément cruel… Tiens, voilà.

Il lui tendit une pique de bois avec trois dangos (rose, blanc et vert) dessus. Le Roi noir le prit, avant d'en manger un.

- C'est vraiment bon… Merci.

Le seigneur de Mikawa lui répondit que ce n'était rien, avant de manger à son tour un des dangos de sa pique.

- Cela fait du bien, d'être ici, au calme… Juste nous deux…

Les deux hommes étaient en effet sous l'arbre centenaire du jardin de Mikataghra, dont les branches bougeaient paisiblement au rythme du vent léger de l'Est. Le Japon était en paix et se développait à grands pas, il avait une place parmi les plus grandes puissances Mondiales maintenant. Tout cela grâce à Ieyasu.

- Euh… à propos de ça, je suis désolé mais j'ai invité…

- _MITSUNARIIIII_ ! Tu me dois encore ce combat !

Masamune arriva accompagné de Kojuro, visiblement prêt à en découdre. Le général des Toyotomi jeta un regard noir à son compagnon, avant d'attraper son épée et de s'élancer vers le dragon borgne. Ils croisèrent le fer, et son adversaire lui sourit.

- Désormais, lorsque je te combats, je ressens mon sang pulser dans mes veines, et mon cœur bat la chamade ! Tu es devenu un combattant d'exception, Mitsunari Ishida !

Le dit combattant d'exception lui rendit son sourire.

- Tu es toi-même impressionnant en matière de _fight_, Masamune Date.

Le brun fut tellement étonné par les paroles anglaises sortant de la bouche de l'argenté, qu'il en perdit sa concentration et fut mis à terre, une lame effleurant son cou.

- Il semblerait néanmoins que tu aies encore du progrès à faire.

Mitsunari rangea son épée, et prit les dangos qu'il avait rangé dans sa poche pour en manger un.

- Mais tu as de la chance, je suis quelqu'un de patient. J'attendrai avec impatience notre prochain combat !

Le seigneur d'Oshu lui sourit, puis se releva.

- Je l'attendrai également.

Il lui tendit la main, et Mitsunari lui serra, lorsque des cris retentirent du côté du château.

- _MITSUNARIII _! Je te retrouverai et te ferai ce câlin que je t'ai promis !

Le Roi noir ne serait donc jamais tranquille.

* * *

Et voilà un chapitre bien plus court que les autres pour finir cette fic en beauté ^o^ Il est vrai que j'ai beaucoup précipité les choses, mais je ne suis pas très douée pour les scènes de combat, je suis désolée T_T (J'espère que celle avec Nobunaga n'était pas trop nulle Y_Y) En plus bon, quand ils sont à quatre contre un, bah, c'est sûr que ça va tout de suite plus vite et que c'est plus facile… Enfin, sauf contre le Roi Démo ! Si certains se demandent : « mais, elle n'aurait pas pris des scènes du jeu ? » Eh bien je vous réponds : sisi, vous avez raison j'ai bien pris des scènes du jeu (celle où Mitsunari met sa vie entre les mains de Motochika, par ex, ou celle de la renaissance de Nobunaga) donc vous ne rêvez pas ^^ Sinon, vous l'aurez peut-être compris, mais " The last Moon " ne fait pas seulement référence à Mitsunari mais aussi à la lune rouge qui accompagne la résurrection de Nobunaga ! Enfin, brefouille, je suis heureuse d'avoir suivi les aventures de Mitsunari et Ieyasu avec vous, et je vous dis à bientôt je l'espère !


End file.
